La otra Rey
by Angela06151977
Summary: Kylo por fin logra eliminar a Rey, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta lo indispensable que es ella para él y decide regresarla a la vida con ayuda de la ciencia. STAR WARS. REYLO. FANFIC COMPLETO.
1. Los clones

\-- ¿ Que sucede General Hux ? --

\-- Señor otra vez tenemos una insubordinación de varios soldados de asalto, intentaban huir y dejar sus puestos en el Nuevo Imperio --

\-- ¡ Maldición! Desde que ese FN - 2187, huyó de la Primera Orden hemos tenido estás insubordinaciones, muchos soldados de asalto han intentado escapar de sus obligaciones con el Nuevo Imperio, y algunos lo han conseguido, si no fuera tan caro para el Nuevo Imperio y su vida útil de corta duración compraría un ejército de clones , General Hux encargase de esa insubordinación, tenga mano dura con ellos para que les sirva de lección a los demás del porque nadie debe atreverse a abandonar sus obligaciones con el Nuevo Imperio , ¡ nadie debe atreverse a traicionarnos ! --

\-- ¡ Como usted ordene Emperador! --

\-- ! General Hux ! ¿ sabe algo de la Resistencia ? --

\-- ¡ No Emperador !, pero pronto recibire' informes de nuestros espías en las Regiones desconocidas sobre su ubicación --

\-- ¡ Más le vale General ! estoy harto de sus escusas, si no quiere morir asfixiado, espero que tenga la ubicación de la Resistencia pronto ! , no quiero falsas noticias como todos los informes anteriores de sus espías ¿ Entendió bien General? --

\-- ¡ Entendí bien Emperador! Está vez no lo decepcionare' --

Es terriblemente cansado para mi estar siempre atento ante cualquier posible traición ni siquiera confió en mis propios caballeros de Ren, no creo conveniente que ellos continuen siendo mi guardia personal, sólo puedo confiar en mi mismo y a veces ni siquiera en mi , todavía siento el llamado de la luz, un ejército de clones es demasiado costoso, pero tal vez un escuadrón podría ser viable económicamente,los clones me sirvirian de guardias personales y también de espias en los demás Cruceros estelares. Me comunicaré con el sistema Kamino para pedir un escuadrón que llegue a ser mi guardia personal ,los Kaminoanos pueden alterar los genes de mi guardia para que sean poderosos, valientes y a la vez leales y obedientes, he escuchado que el proceso de crecimiento de algunos clones puede hacerse actualmente hasta en tres años y a partir de ahí casi tienen un envejecimiento similar a los demás humanos, estos tipos de clones son sumamente costosos pero puedo darme ese lujo con mi propia guardia personal, cuando los caballeros de Ren finalicen la misión que les encomende' sería bueno enviarlos al planeta Oceam a supervisar la construcción de todo el armamento del Nuevo Imperio.

\--¿ Es usted Lama Su, Primer ministro de Kamino ? --

\--Así es Emperador Ren ¿ En que puedo servirle? --

\-- Necesito un escuadrón de clones del tipo que crecen hasta la adultez en muy poco tiempo para que sean mi guardia personal, el costo no es problema, necesito que sean poderosos,valientes, inteligentes y leales a mí y al Nuevo Imperio --

\-- ¿ Emperador Ren actualmente tenemos un tipo de clones que llega a la edad adulta en solo un año, sin embargo en ese tiempo permanecen inconscientes en un contenedor sumergidos en un líquido que acelera su crecimiento, sin embargo cuando han llegado a su edad adulta, y salen del contenedor su conocimiento se limita a saber hablar y escribir en algunos idiomas, lo demás tienen que aprenderlo por ellos mismos, sin embargo estos clones se programan genéticamente para aprender en muy poco tiempo, el escuadrón de clones le seria funcional en unos tres meses después de su salida del contenedor de crecimiento --

\-- Me parece perfecto, quiero un escuadrón de humanos de ese tipo de clon en especial, escogan a un prototipo original ideal, les daré un anticipo del costo total, cuando mi escuadrón de guardias esté listo les daré el resto, me comunicaré con ustedes en un año --

\-- Estoy seguro que estará satisfecho con el resultado Emperador Ren, es un placer hacer negocios con el Nuevo Imperio --

\-- Siendo así nos veremos en un año Primer Ministro --

Mi habitación es oscura y demasiado básica, soy el Emperador de la galaxia debería tener una habitación mucho más grande y lujosa, sin embargo realmente no me importa demasiado, si Rey hubiera aceptado gobernar conmigo la galaxia estoy seguro que hubiéramos llegado al punto en que habríamos intimado hasta llegar a dormir en la misma cama, mi habitación habría sido la misma que la de ella, así que nuestra habitación hubiera sido mucho más grande y lujosa, supongo que ella la habría decorado a su gusto y yo la hubiera dejado hacerlo, sin embargo se aferró al pasado a un sistema de gobierno obsoleto, y se aferró a que yo regresará al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, ella quería que yo volviera a ser Ben Solo, ¡ que ilusa ! Ben Solo murió realmente el día en que su propio maestro lo traicionó. Hace ya cinco años que no la veo, desde ese día que mediante nuestra conexión la vi cerrando la puerta de ese armatoste y huyó de mi con su amada Resistencia, desde ese día ella aprendió a cerrar nuestra conexión,¡ ella se ha burlado de mi todo este tiempo ! no he podido encontrarla, lo más probable es que se esconda junto con la Resistencia en las Regiones desconocidas, cuando la encuentre ¡ la destruiré ! ¡ no tendré más paciencia con ella ! ella escogió su destino cuando me rechazó.

Estos cinco años he estado demasiado obsesionado con la construcción del Nuevo Imperio, ¡ Mi Nuevo Imperio !, lo edifiqué a base de mucho trabajo y constancia, no tengo amigos, no puedo darme el lujo de tenerlos, tampoco tengo mujeres , debería tenerlas pero me prometí a mismo que no tendría una mujer hasta que la asesine a ella, a Rey, la mujer que se atrevió a rechazarme y a humillarme, tengo un presentimiento que muy pronto la encontraré, mi búsqueda pronto dará sus frutos.

Detrás del cristal la galaxia ¡ mi galaxia ! se ve realmente hermosa, en alguna parte de ella se encuentran mis caballeros de Ren, ya hace tiempo que los envíe a eliminar cualquier amenaza de algún portador de la Fuerza, han eliminado a varios usuarios de la Fuerza, y siguen buscando cualquier potencial amenaza para mi Nuevo Imperio, prefiero que los caballeros de Ren permanezcan lejos de mi, si todos ellos se unieran contra mi ellos podrían llegar a derrocarme.

Me siento muy solo debo aceptarlo, me hubiera gustado tener una compañera, creí que Rey al ser altamente sensible a la Fuerza era la compañía ideal para mí, además que ella al igual que yo siempre se había sentido muy sola ¡ me hubiera gustado tanto la compañía femenina de Rey ! pero como dijo Snoke ella es simplemente mi contraparte en la Fuerza, me hubiera gustado tanto que ella hubiera aceptado mis ideales dejando ir el pasado , dejando de aferrarse la idea de ver en cada anciano un padre como hizo con Han Solo y Luke Skywalker , mi Nuevo Imperio tiene un alto precio, estaré solo toda mi vida para traer bienestar a los habitantes de la galaxia, estoy muy consciente de ello.

¿ Cuántas horas habré dormido ? Seis horas ,tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir tanto tiempo, he notado que cuando sueño con ella es cuando más tiempo puedo dormir, otra vez ese sueño donde ella me abraza, me besa y me dice que me ama a mí a Kylo Ren no a Ben Solo, hace ya bastante tiempo que tengo el mismo sueño, ¿ será una visión del futuro ? ¡ No ! no lo creo ,tengo que aceptar que es casi imposible que ella se vuelva al lado oscuro conmigo, esos sueños simplemente deben ser mi deseo inconsciente de que ella aceptara unirse a mí, ella me ha rechazado ya dos veces, está obstinada con permanecer en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, desperdiciando su poder.

Necesitaba este baño de agua fría, está sonando mi Comunicador , debe ser algo importante le dije a Hux que no me moleste a menos que sea algo muy importante.

\-- ¿ Que es eso tan importante para que me llame a mi habitación General Hux ? --

\-- Emperador Ren hubo una revuelta en el planeta Oceam, al parecer la Resistencia ayudó a huir a gran parte de los trabajadores del planeta en las naves de sus sistemas aliados, las instalaciones de la fábrica de armamento del Nuevo Imperio fueron seriamente dañadas --

\-- ¿ Está seguro que fue la Resistencia General ? --

\-- Sí Emperador, vieron a la chica jedi y a FN - 2187 ayudando a los trabajadores a escapar --

\-- ¿ Como es posible que la Resistencia supiera de la ubicación de la fábrica de armamento del Nuevo Imperio si la fábrica está completamente sumergida bajo las aguas del planeta oceánico Oceam ? Nadie sale o entra sin ser estrictamente identificado y revisado. Es un secreto incluso para la gran mayoría de la Primera Orden ¡ Tiene que haber un traidor en nuestras filas ! --

\-- Investigaré si hay un traidor en la Primera Orden Emperador, ordenaré que empiecen las labores de reconstrucción de la fábrica y el reclutamiento de más trabajadores, sin embargo por algún tiempo tendremos que arreglarnoslas con el armamento que tenemos actualmente, solo espero que no haya un ataque a gran escala de la Resistencia y sus aliados, ordene fuera puesto un rastreador a una de las nave Crucero de la Resistencia --

\-- ¡ Más le vale que no haya ningún ataque General !, espero obtenga pronto la ubicación de la Resistencia, porque lo hago responsable de todo este desastre, debió custodiar con más tropas la fábrica de armamento , envié más tropas a proteger el planeta Oceam General, yo enviaré a todos los caballeros de Ren a custodiar la fábrica, un nuevo ataque podría ser fatal --

\-- ¡ Como usted ordene Emperador ! --

Sabía que pronto tendría noticias de ella, es cada día más poderosa tengo que cuidarme de ella, no puedo descuidarme, necesito eliminarla lo antes posible antes que la Resistencia se fortalezca aún más, ellos han asentado un duro golpe a mi Nuevo Imperio, no debo dejar que sigan fortaleciendose ¡ No puedo dejar que ella se fortaleza ! Ella es mi contraparte en la Fuerza, si me descuido ella podría ... ¡ No ! No lo conseguirá la destruiré antes.

¿ Como se verá actualmente ? Era una joven hermosa cuando la conocí, ¡ ya debe ser toda una mujer ! ¡ Debe ser una mujer hermosa ! ¿ tendrá algún hombre en su vida ? ¡ Que tonterías estoy pensando ! Eso es algo que no debería importarme, además si ella es realmente una jedi ella debe respetar el código jedi del no apego, mis informes me dijeron hace tiempo que todos llaman a Rey " la jedi ". Sí ella es ya una jedi, mi enemiga natural. Su belleza femenina no me distraerá más, haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho, ¡ clavar mi sable en su cuerpo ! ¡ Que cosas se me vienen a la mente ! Yo hubiera querido clavar mi otro sable en ella, ¡ sigo pensando tonterías ! debo eliminar ese tipo de pensamientos de mi mente, si realmente quiero terminar lo que mi abuelo comenzó, ella cometió un gran error al dejarme vivo , ella debió asesinarme cuando estuve inconsciente, no se le volverá a presentar otra oportunidad asi, no dudaré, mataré a Rey, el lado oscuro de la Fuerza me ayudará a lograrlo. Debo enfocarme en encontrar al traidor que le dio la ubicación de la fábrica de armamento del planeta Oceam a la Resistencia, podría ser cualquiera desde el maldito de Hux hasta cualquier soldado de asalto, debo estar más al pendiente de cualquier actividad de la Primera Orden, he dejado demasiado en las manos de Hux, porque he estado demasiado ocupado entrenando por mi cuenta para ser cada día más fuerte y poder eliminar por fin a Rey. Debo pasar más tiempo en el puente de mando.

\--¡ Emperador ! ¡ No tenía que molestarse en venir al puente de mando ! Yo estaba a punto de comunicarme con usted --

\-- Ha encontrado por fin a la Resistencia General --

\-- Así es Señor, precisamente me acabo de enterar que la señal del rastreador se detuvo en los territorios del borde exterior en el sector Anoat en el planeta Bespin que es una colonia de gas Tibanna, el Administrador del lugar es un humano anciano de nombre Lando Calrissian --

Lando Calrissian ese nombre me es familiar, creo que cuando yo era un niño escuché decir a Han Solo que Lando Calrissian era un viejo amigo de él y de mi madr ... la General Organa, ella hace tiempo que se unió a la Fuerza sin embargo Calrissian al parecer sigue ayudando a la Resistencia, aún cuando la General Organa ya no está.

\-- General Hux, diriga el ejército del Nuevo Imperio a Bespin, ¡ por fin destruiremos a la Resistencia ! --

\-- ¡ Emperador ! No creo que este sea el mejor momento para atacar a la Resistencia y sus aliados, en este momento no podemos fabricar el armamento que se pierda en combate --

\-- ¡ OBEDEZCA GENERAL SI QUIERE SEGUIR RESPIRANDO ! --

\--¡ SÍ SEÑOR ! ESTAMOS EN CURSO HACIA BESPIN --


	2. El reencuentro

\-- ¿ Cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al sector Anoat General Hux ? --

\-- El tiempo estimado de viaje es de unas cinco horas Emperador Ren --

\-- Bien, entonces regresaré en ese tiempo, estaré en mi sala de entrenamiento, si se presenta cualquier imprevisto comuniquese conmigo General --

\-- ¡ Sí Señor como usted ordene ! --

Por fin la confrontaré, por fin podré destruir a la Resistencia y sus aliados, por fin mi alma tendrá descanso, ya no tendré que preocuparme por nadie que quiera derrocarme, una vez que haya eliminado a la Resistencia, también eliminare' a Hux, y a varios oficiales de alto rango de la Primera Orden en quienes tampoco confió, dejaré a mis caballeros de Ren en la fábrica del planeta Oceam y mi escuadrón de clones será mi guardia permanente, por fin empezaré a disfrutar mi vida ya no tendré tantas preocupaciones, en especial cuando la haya destruido a ella, a Rey, siento su presencia en la Fuerza cerca, cada vez más cerca , está vez nuestro reencuentro parece inevitable. Han pasado ya cinco horas, ya debemos estar llegando a Bespin, debo regresar al puente de mando.

\-- Estaba a punto de comunicarme con usted Emperador, estamos llegando al sector Anoat, creo que debemos comunicarnos a la Ciudad Nube capital de Bespin, con el administrador el tal Lando Calrissian para exigirle su inmediata rendición y que entrege a los lideres de la Resistencia y sus aliados --

\-- Comuniqueme con él General --

\-- Como usted ordene Emperador --

\-- ¡ Emperador Kylo Ren ! ¿ A que se debe su presencia en nuestras humildes minas de gas ? --

\-- Administrador Calrissian sabemos que usted y su sector es uno de los aliados Resistencia , también sabemos que les ha dado protección en su planeta después de que la Resistencia atacó nuestras instalaciones --

\-- Creo que lo han informado mal Emperador, nosotros pertenecemos al borde exterior no pertenecemos al Nuevo Imperio ni pertenecimos al anterior Imperio, no tenemos ninguna necesidad de apoyar a nadie para derrocar su Imperio --

\-- ¡ NO INTENTE ENGAÑARME ADMINISTRADOR ! ¡ YO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE USTEDES APOYARON A HAN SOLO Y A LA REBELIÓN CONTRA EL ANTERIOR IMPERIO, PUSIMOS UN TRANSMISOR A UNA NAVE CRUCERO DE LA RESISTENCIA, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ !¡ EXIGIMOS SU RENDICIÓN INMEDIATA ! ¡ ENTREGUE A LA RESISTENCIA O DESTRUIREMOS SU PLANETA CON TODO LO QUE HAY EN ÉL ! --

\-- Debe ser un error Emperador,no estamos escondiendo a la Resistencia aquí, pueden revisar nuestras instalaciones y todo el planeta si así lo desea --

\-- Eso haremos administrador Calrissian, si llegamos a encontrar algo sospechoso destruiremos su planeta, le conviene decirnos la verdad --

\-- Puede revisar todo Emperador, no encontrará nada aquí, porque no estamos escondiendo nada ni a nadie --

\-- ¿ La transmisión se perdió General Hux ? --

\-- No Emperador, ellos cerraron la transmisión --

\-- Inicie la revisión de las instalaciones del planeta General, yo personalmente revisaré las instalaciones de la Ciudad Nube con varios escuadrones de soldados de asalto, siento la presencia de la jedi aquí, ¡ la encontraré ! Usted encarguese de encontrar a la flota aliada de la Resistencia General --

\-- ¡ Bienvenido a la Cuidad Nube Emperador ! Usted podrá constatar que no escondemos a nadie --

\-- ¡ No le creo administrador ! oficial revisen todo el lugar, cualquier cosa sospechosa deben informarmela de inmediato --

\-- Sí Señor --

Puedo sentir la presencia de Rey sin embargo no parece haber ningún rastro de la Resistencia aquí, ¡ no puedo dejar que ella se siga burlando de mí ! ¡ debo encontrarla !

\-- Emperador no parece haber rastro de la Resistencia aquí --

\-- Busque bien oficial yo sé que hay algunos miembros de la Resistencia aquí --

Suena mi Comunicador tal vez Hux encontró algo

\-- Emperador Ren, hemos encontrado tres Cruceros estelares de la Resistencia escondidos en el otro extremo del planeta, estaban escondidos entre las espesas nubes del planeta Bespin --

\-- ¡ Buen trabajo General ! Destruya los Cruceros estelares, no tome prisioneros --

\-- ¡ Como ordene Señor ! --

\-- Emperador Ren me acaban de informar que ha despegado un escuadrón de naves caza y el Halcon milenario de un hangar en el otro extremo de la Ciudad Nube --

\-- ¡ DEBIERON BUSCAR MEJOR OFICIAL ! Tomen prisionero a Calrissian, yo personalmente seguiré en mi nave y tres escuadrones de naves TIE a el Halcón milenario y a las naves caza de la Resistencia --

\--¡ Como usted ordene Emperador ! --

Mi nave es la nave TIE más rápida de la galaxia, la acondicione' con los mejores adelantos tecnológicos, estoy seguro que le daré alcance a ese armatoste y lo destruiré junto con Rey a bordo.

Hace horas que sigo a esa chatarra, no han podido entrar a la velocidad luz, debido a los múltiples daños que le hice al Halcón milenario con los disparos de mi nave, las demás naves caza de la Resistencia ya fueron derribadas y di la orden a lo que quedo de mis escuadrones TIE de regresar a Bespin, yo personalmente me encargare del armatoste, solo quedan vivos: Rey, el traidor que estoy seguro que va a bordo del Halcón y también otro ser humano, siento su presencia pero desconozco quien es , parece que el wookiee no está a bordo del armatoste ¡ eso es raro ! Han Solo amaba esa chatarra recuerdo que decia que esa nave era especial , la más rápida de la galaxia y que en ella recorrió el corredor de Kessel en doce parsecs , empiezo a pensar que tenía razón porque no he podido darle alcance, sin embargo estoy seguro que el armatoste tiene considerables daños ¡ Maldición ! Están entrando en la atmósfera de ese planeta, la computadora de mi nave dice que es el planeta Aaris III , no debo dejar que aterricen y huyan, porque tal vez no pueda encontrarlos, ¡ Diablos! Están tan cerca de la superficie del planeta que mi radar no los detecta, tendré que buscarlos con mi simple vista.

¡ Puedo verlos ! Aterrizaron en medio de esos árboles, seguramente aterrizaron ahí para que yo no pudiera verlos, pero por la conexión que tuve con Rey aún puedo sentir su presencia y por lo tanto su ubicación cuando ella está cerca, aterrizare' cerca del armatoste, tendré que buscar a Rey , al traidor y al otro ser humano que creo que es una mujer, entre la vegetación porque seguramente ellos huyeron del Halcón milenario.

Este planeta es selvático, tiene demasiada vegetación así que no podrán avanzar muy rápido, siento la presencia de Rey hacia el norte, no parece estar lejos, está de hecho demasiado cerca ¡ eso no es logico !tal vez no puedan avanzar mucho porque alguien está herido ¿ Y si es Rey quien está herida ? Eso me facilitaría poder destruirla sin embargo sigo sin querer hacerle daño, sé que debo asesinarla pero no deseo hacerlo, ella es la luz que aún reside en mí y se resiste a morir. ¡ Tengo que asesinar a Rey ! La principal razón es que ella me hace sentirme débil, los sentimientos que ella me inspira me debilitan, tan solo la expectativa de volver a verla hace que mi corazón palpite más rápidamente, mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho ¡ Tengo que controlar mis emociones ! no debo permitir que estás emociones impidan que asesine a Rey.

Siento la presencia de Rey cada vez más cerca, ya debería poder verla , pero es fácil ocultarse para cualquiera en está selva.

\-- ¡ AYYYY ! --

¡ Los encontré ! Aunque ese grito es de una mujer, no es la voz de Rey, deber ser la otra mujer que iba a bordo del Halcón milenario, ¡ Los veo, ya puedo verlos ! ¡ No escaparán !

\-- ¡ JEDI NO HUYAS NO SEAS COBARDE ! --

\-- ¡ FINN CARGA A ROSE ! ¡ HUYAN LO MÁS LEJOS QUE PUEDAN ! ¡ YO CONFRONTARÉ A KYLO REN ! --

\-- ¡ NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ENFRENTES A ESE ASESINO SOLA ! --

\-- ¡ ME AYUDAS MÁS SI SALVAS A ROSE Y TE SALVAS A TI MISMO ! ¡ RECUERDA QUE SOY UNA JEDI ! ¡ YO PUEDO VENCER A KYLO REN ! ¡ VAYANSE ! ¡ HUYAN MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ ! --

\-- ¡ BUSCARÉ AYUDA REY ! ¡ QUE LA FUERZA ESTÉ CONTIGO ! --

\-- ¡ QUE LA FUERZA ESTÉ CON USTEDES TAMBIÉN ! --

\-- ¡ ERES UNA TONTA REY ! ¡ TE ASESINARE' Y DESPUÉS MATARÉ A TUS AMIGOS ! ¡ NO PODRÁN IR MUY LEJOS LA MUJER TIENE QUEMADURAS EN UNA PIERNA ! --

¡ Maldición ! Rey está tan hermosa, es toda una mujer, su cabello a crecido mucho en estos años, cae armoniosamente por su hermosa silueta. Debo concentrarme , ella me ha derrotado ya dos veces, creo que inconscientemente yo se lo permití, pero está vez no será así, yo la derrotare' y finalmente clavare' mi sable de luz en su cuerpo.


	3. Confrontación

Rey y yo ya llevamos mucho tiempo peleando en un duelo de sables, ella reparó el sable de mi abuelo y ha mejorado mucho, empiezo a creer que ella podría ganarme nuevamente ¿ como es posible que ella sea mejor que yo si ni siquiera tiene un Maestro ? Su técnica anterior era básicamente igual a la mía lo más probable que casi toda su gran pericia en combate de sable se debiera a nuestra conexión, pero ahora que ella aprendió a romper nuestro enlace no tengo idea de donde pudo ella aprender a pelear así.

\-- Has mejorado mucho tú técnica ¿ como es posible si no tienes un Maestro ? --

\-- ¡ Tome los antiguos textos jedi del árbol sagrado en Ahch - to y aprendí mucho de ellos en todos estos años ! --

\-- ¡ Tengo que admitir que me sorprendes ! Aún con los textos sagrados jedi es muy difícil aprender sin un Maestro --

\--¡ Toda mi vida fui autodidacta ! Aprendí casi todo lo que sé por mi cuenta --

\-- ¡ Yo también he estado entrenando por mi cuenta Rey ! ¡ Te mataré ! ¡ Ese es el castigo para todos los que me traicionan ! --

\-- ¡ Yo no te traicione ! ¡ Siempre fui sincera contigo, yo siempre te dije que mi lugar está en la luz ! --

\-- ¡ CLARO QUE SÍ ME TRAICIONASTE ! ¡ YO SIEMPRE TE TRATE' BIEN ADEMÁS YO TE SALVÉ LA VIDA, PUDE HABER OBEDECIDO A SNOKE Y ASESINARTE, Y DESPUÉS PODRÍA HABERLO ASESINADO A ÉL, PERO PENSÉ QUE TÚ SERÍAS AGRADECIDA CONMIGO Y COMPRENDERÍAS QUE TÚ LUGAR ESTÁ CONMIGO EN EL LADO OSCURO ! --

\-- ¡ TÚ ME SECUESTRASTE KYLO Y ME TORTURASTE MENTALMENTE ! ¿ A ESO LE LLAMAS PORTARSE BIEN CON ALGUIEN ? --

\-- ¡ TÚ ME OBLIGASTE A ESO, SI ME HUBIERAS DADO EL MAPA YO JAMÁS TE HUBIERA TRATADO ASÍ, ADEMÁS AÚN ASÍ YO TE TRATÉ MUCHO MEJOR QUE A CUALQUIERA QUE HUBIERA INTERROGADO ANTES ! ¡ ERES UNA TRAIDORA REY YO SALVÉ TÚ VIDA Y TÚ ME PAGASTE DEJANDOME INCONSCIENTE --

\-- ¡ TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO TRAIDOR KYLO REN ! ¡ ASESINASTE A TÚ PROPIO PADRE Y TRAICIONASTE TODO AQUELLO QUE JURASTE DEFENDER ! --

\-- ¡ MI PROPIO MAESTRO FUE EL ÚNICO TRAIDOR QUE QUISO ASESINARME CUANDO YO DORMÍA ! --

\-- LUKE COMETIÓ UN ERROR CUANDO INTENTÓ ASESINATE AUNQUE EL QUISO AHORRARLE MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO A LA GALAXIA , FINALMENTE ÉL TENÍA RAZÓN TE CONVERTISTE EN UN ASESINO A SANGRE FRÍA --

\-- La paz tiene sus sacrifios. Tienes que aceptarlo Rey ¡ Yo he traído paz a la galaxia ! --

\-- A cambio del sufrimiento de muchos ¡ Preparate para pagar tus muchos crímenes ! Te entregaré a las autoridades correspondientes. --

\-- ¡ Jajajaja tú compasión es tú gran debilidad, la única manera que me derrotes es asesinandome ! Pero no lo conseguirás ¡ yo ganaré ! porque yo no tendré compasión de ti ¡ yo te asesinare' ! ¡ PELEA A MUERTE JEDI GGGRRR! --

\-- ¡ YO NO SOY COMO TÚ KYLO REN ! ¡ TE ENTREGARÉ A LA NUEVA REPÚBLICA Y ELLOS DECIDIRÁN QUE HACER CONTIGO --

Estoy muy cansado, no podré resistir este ritmo de lucha, tengo que hacer algo pronto o ella ganará.

\-- ! Rindete Kylo Ren ! --

\--¡ NUNCA ! --

\-- ¡ GANÉ ! Si te mueves un poco perderás literalmente la cabeza ¡ Arroja tu sable lejos ! ... ¿ Qué estás esperando ? Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré, no lo dudes. Bien hecho, levantate lentamente, y camina en dirección a tú nave, te entregaré a la Resistencia y después ellos te entregarán a la Nueva República cuando se restablezca , no te detengas sigue caminando --

\--¡ Sigues tan ingenua como siempre ! La Resistencia me matará, pero puede ser que en el fondo eso es lo que deseas --

\-- ¡ CLARO QUE NO ! Mi intención fue siempre que regresaras a la luz y volvieras a ser Ben Solo, por eso fui al Supremacía, para traerte de vuelta a la luz --

\-- ¿ Ya te diste cuenta que eso nunca sucederá ? --

\-- ¡ Sí ya sé perfectamente que Ben Solo nunca regresará ! Abre la puerta de tu nave, no intentes nada o no dudaré en hacerte daño --

\-- Solo necesario mover una mano y con ayuda de la Fuerza la puerta se abre ¿ Puedes tú hacer eso ? --

\-- ¡ No vas a distraerme ! Camina hacia la rampa y sientate en el asiento del piloto. Tú vas a pilotar la nave,iremos a las Regiones Desconocidas al planeta Malata ahí está una base pequeña de la Resistencia , no te emociones no te diré la ubicación de las bases pricipales de la Resistencia, en Malata se decidirá que hacer contigo --

\-- Con razón no pude localizar a la Resistencia todos estos años, tienen varias bases de operaciones --

\-- ¡Así es ! comienza a pilotar la nave, despega lentamente, no quitaré mi sable de tu cuello en todo el viaje --

\-- Son muchas horas a ese planeta, te cansaras tarde o temprano --

\-- Soportare' estar en está posición mucho tiempo, he aguantado peores cosas, mete las coordenadas a Malata en la computadora de la nave ! apresurate ! o te dejaré otra gran cicatriz pero ahora en todo tu cuello --

\-- !Tranquila ! Ya lo estoy haciendo --

\-- ¡ Hazlo más rápido ! --

\-- Eres tan terca Rey, no te das cuenta de todo el bien que podrías traerle a la galaxia si te unieras a mí, las decisiones las tomarlas tú que viste y viviste las carencias de mucha gente en Jakku, mientras que los miembros el senado galáctico siempre han vivido en la opulencia, ellos están tan ajenos de los problemas reales de la gente --

\-- Los miembros de Senado galáctico fueron puestos ahí por la gente de sus respectivos sistemas estelares ¡ Tú deberías respetar las decisiones de la mayoría de la población de la galaxia ! --

\-- Muy a menudo las elecciones de los políticos son con fraude electoral, y cuando no lo son a la gente se le da a escoger una persona para un cargo público entre personas corruptas que han vivido siempre entre lujos, y no les importa el bienestar de la población de sus sistemas --

\-- ¡ NO INTENTES DISTRAERME ! ¡ DESPEGA LA NAVE YA ! --

\-- ¡ Eso estoy haciendo ! Rey siempre te has sentido sola yo lo sé, y aunque ahora tienes la compañía de gente que llamas amigos, aún así sigues sintiendote sola, porque muy en el fondo sabes que eres diferente a ellos. Yo soy como tú, tienes que reconocerlo , yo también me siento sólo , tú y yo podríamos hacernos compañía toda la vida, podriamos llegar a tener una relación, hasta donde tú quisieras llegar, yo estoy en buena disposición de llegar hasta dónde tú quieras ¡ Me gustas Rey ! y sé que a pesar que me consideras tu enemigo yo te gusto a ti también, sabes que lo que digo es verdad --

\-- ¡ Has enloquecido Kylo Ren ! Dices incoherencias ¡ Admito que llegué a sentir ... algo por Ben Solo pero ¡ tú sólo me inspiras desprecio ¡ Yo jamás traicionare' a mis amigos ! --

\-- ¡ Deja el pasado morir Rey ! Y verás hasta dónde tú y yo podemos llegar juntos --

\-- ¡ Mi respuesta sigue siendo un No ! Continúa pilotando la nave ¡ Te entregaré a la Resistencia Kylo Ren ! --

Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que Rey me entregue a la Resistencia, un movimiento en falso y ella me matará, en algún momento pensé que ella era incapaz de asesinarme, pero siento en la Fuerza que ella lo haría si no tuviera otra opción, soy muy diestro pilotando mi TIE , si doy vuelta a la nave en sentido opuesto a la posición de Rey, me alejaré de ella lo suficiente para estar fuera de peligro, sin embargo la nave quedaría fuera de control al no tener un piloto, en ese tiempo tengo que ser muy hábil y quitarle su sable a Rey, espero que ella lo suelte cuando la nave este fuera de control, necesito desarmarla y a la vez conseguir un sable porque ella dejó mi sable en Aaris III.

\--¡ NO ! --

¡ Lo logré ! Conseguí que la nave diera vueltas y ponerme lejos del alcance de Rey. Ella soltó el sable ! Ahora es mío ! Algo pasa Rey no está haciendo nada para quitarmelo, la nave está cayendo al planeta Aaris III, tengo que tomar el control de la nave cuanto antes, pero es muy difícil llegar al asiento del piloto ¡ Lo conseguí ! ! Pude retomar el control de mi nave !

¿ Dónde está Rey ? ¡ Ya la veo ! Creo que ella debió golpearse fuerte con algo porque parece estar inconsciente.


	4. Desesperado

Rey parece estar inconsciente boca abajo, pero ¿ Y si está fingiendo ? ¿ Y si ella quiere que yo piense que está inconsciente para que me acerque a ella descuidado y así poder quitarme el sable ? Rey es muy astuta, pero no logrará engañarme, pondré la nave en navegación automática, y me acercaré lentamente a Rey con el sable encendido, si ella intenta algo no dudaré en atravesarla con él.

\-- ¡ PONTE DE PIE REY ! ¡ NO ME ENGAÑARAS SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTÁS FINGIENDO ! ¡ NO LOGRARÁS QUITARME EL SABLE ! ¡ LEVANTATE ! --

Rey no se mueve, tendré que acercarme más con sumo cuidado y moverla, tal vez sí esté inconsciente, me pareció escuchar el ruido de un golpe cuando la nave giro, pensé que era algo que dejé sobrepuesto en alguna parte, pero ahora que lo pienso, ese ruido podría haber sido la cabeza de Rey golpeándose con algo, aún así tengo que ser cauteloso. Tengo que ser muy inteligente ¡ Ya sé ! Tocaré los glúteos de Rey si ella está fingiendo tendrá que reaccionar como lo haría cualquier mujer ofendida cuando un hombre toca esa zona sin su consentimiento. Cuando lo haga tendré mi mano con el sable encendido detrás de mi espalda. Definitivamente no es algo que yo haría con otro oponente pero está es una situación extraordinaria.

¡ Ya toqué sus nalgas ! ¡ Qué sensación tan grata tocarla así ! Pero ella no reacciona, tal vez tengo que ser todavía más atrevido y persistente, presionare' mis dedos en sus torneadas nalgas ¡ si ella está fingiendo tendrá que reaccionar ! ! ¡ Es fantástico presionar está parte de Rey ! Nunca había tocado una mujer de está manera , ¡ sigue sin reaccionar ! Esto ya no es normal, tendré que voltearla boca arriba. ¡ Listo ! Pesa más de lo que imaginé.

Parece que Rey está muerta ¡ No hay hemorragia externa ! Pero ella podría tener una hemorragia interna ! ¡ No puede ser ! ¡ Ella no pudo morir tan fácilmente ! ¡ Tengo que hacer algo !¡ Ella no puede morir !¡ Ella no debe morir ! Es tan extraño pero en este instante no puedo concebir esté universo sin su existencia ! Se supone que nuesrra conexión ya no existe ! Entonces ¿ por qué me siento así ?¡ Siento un dolor en mi pecho que me dificulta la respiración ! Mi corazón late muy rápido, mucho más rápido de lo normal. ¡ Me siento muy sólo, como nunca me sentí, como si no hubieran más habitantes en todo éste universo ! Hasta hace unos instantes tenía toda la intención de asesinar a Rey y ahora que parece que ella murió no puedo asimilar la idea que ella esta muerta ¡ No ella no puede estar muerta ! ! No puede ! ¡ No debe ! ¡ Es cierto ! Rey es la luz que todavía hay en mí, si Rey muere parte de mi morirá con ella ¿ me sentiré así por la conexión que tuvimos ? ¿ o simplemente es lo otro lo que no me atrevía a admitirme a mi mismo ? Creo que puede ser que simplemente estoy enamorado de ella, la amo como un adolescente, la amo como no amé a nadie más, es por eso mi obsesión por encontrarla, es por eso mi obsesión por volvería a ver ¡ Tengo que tranquilizarme ! ¡ Tengo que pensar con claridad que hacer ! ¡ Tengo que poner en práctica lo que Skywalker me enseño, detesto tener que hacer eso pero no tengo otra opción ! ! Tengo que revisar su pulso ! Es muy muy lento ¡ pero al menos ahora sé que está viva ! Ahora tengo que revisar sus pupilas, si hay una lesión cerebral serán más pequeñas de lo normal, ¡ demonios eso parece ! las pupilas de Rey están visiblemente más pequeñas de lo normal ¿ Qué hago ahora ? ! Tengo que pensar rapido ! Sé que tengo que llevarla con un médico, pero según la computadora de mi nave el planeta Aaris III es habitado por una especie de reptiles humanoides de baja estatura, en Aaris III no encontraré la atención médica adecuada para Rey, tendré que ir a otro sistema estelar, tengo que buscar en los mapas estelares de mi nave el sistema estelar más cercano habitado por humanos. ! Ya está ! Es el sistema Ceva , tiene dos planetas en su zona habitable, Ceva I y Ceva II y Ceva I tiene metrópolis, ahí debe haber hospitales, lo mejor es que no mueva a Rey de dónde está, porque yo podría causarle más daño del que ya le hice ¡ No fue mi intención cariño ! Realmente lo que yo siempre quise desde que te conocí es que te unieras a mí ¿ por qué no puedes entender que tu lugar en este universo es a mi lado ? Ingrese las coordenadas hacia Ceva I, ya entramos a la velocidad de la luz ¡ pronto llegaremos amor !

Tengo que pensar en un plan ¿ Qué voy a decir al llegar a la capital de Ceva I ? No puedo mentir y decir que soy alguien más porque mi nave TIE me delata, aunque mi Imperio no abarca el Borde Exterior, la gente reconoce mi nave , mi nave TIE es personalizada, absolutamente toda la galaxia sabe que está nave es de Kylo Ren el Emperador de la zona central de la galaxia, la diseñe hace cuatro años como la nave TIE más grande , ágil y poderosa de todas digna de un Emperador, tan solo su cabina es varias veces más grande que cualquier otra a pesar que solo tiene un asiento para el piloto y para nadie más , tampoco puedo mentir sobre la identidad de Rey, porque su atuendo jedi me delataría, lo único que puedo hacer es pedir al cuerpo médico del hospital a donde lleve a Rey que mantengan en anonimato su identidad, absolutamente nadie aparte de los médicos debe saber que Rey está siendo atendida en ese lugar, también tengo que pensar como voy a pagar la mejor atención médica para Rey, los créditos de mi Nuevo Imperio no creo que sean válidos en ese sistema. Ahora que recuerdo cuando estaba al servicio de Snoke y yo dirigía la infantería y el saqueo de los sistemas estelares, guarde en mi habitación diversos objetos valiosos del despojo y cuando está nave fue terminada hace más de tres años los deposité en un compartimento en la parte trasera de mi nave , lo hice por si algún día se me presentaba algún imprevisto de esa manera con esas joyas y objetos valiosos podría comprar combustible , ropa , alimentos o lo que me hiciera falta en territorios exteriores a mi Imperio, si no aceptan las joyas y objetos valiosos a cambio de la mejor atención médica para Rey también tengo la opción de amenazar con una invasión militar al planeta Ceva I, sin embargo está opción sólo la usaré como último recurso.

Tengo que volver a revisar a Rey ¡ temo lo peor ! El pulso de Rey era muy bajo y lento ¡ No puede ser ! Rey está sangrando del lado derecho de su cabeza, cuando la revisé la primera vez , ella no sangraba, con el sangrado se hace más evidente que se golpeó en la cabeza y que ella tiene daño cerebral, tengo que revisar su pulso, sigue muy bajo y lento pero al menos sigue ahí, tengo que regresar a pilotar la nave.

! Por fin ! Estamos entrando al sistema Ceva en poco tiempo saldremos del hiperespacio frente a Ceva I.

\-- ¡ Ya llegamos amor ! Salimos del hiperespacio, pronto tendrás la mejor atención médica ¡ no te dejaré morir ! ! Vivirás ! Y te convencere' de que tu lugar es a mi lado, juntos gobernaremos la galaxia --

Ya estamos entrando a la atmósfera, ya puedo ver a Diya la capital de Ceva. Está entrando una transmisión.

\-- ! Identifiquese ! --

\-- ¡ Soy Kylo Ren ! El Emperador del Nuevo Imperio, solicito permiso para entrar a su planeta, traigo un ser humano herido conmigo, necesito la ubicación de un hospital especializado en neurología --

\-- Su identidad esta siendo comprobada ... efectivamente usted es Kylo Rey el gobernante el Nuevo Imperio. Usted tiene acceso al planeta siempre y cuando venga en paz --

\--¡ Vengo en paz ! Ya les dije que sólo quiero atención medica para un ser humano que traigo conmigo, necesito las coordenadas del mejor hospital de neurología de Diya --

\-- Siendo así ¡ Bienvenido Emperador Ren ! Las coordenadas del hospital de neurología más grande de Diya les serán enviadas a la computadora de su nave, informaremos al hospital que usted va para allá, ellos se comunicarán con usted --

\-- Gracias --

¡ Ya casi ! ¡ Ya casi ! ¡ Ya veo el hospital ! Está entrando otra transmisión debe ser del hospital

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! Puede aterrizar en en el sitio número 2, ahí estarán esperándolo dos médicos neurólogos y camilleros para que su herido sea atendido con prontitud --

\-- Sí ya veo el lugar gracias --

¡ Lo conseguí ! ¡ Podré salvar a Rey !

\-- ¡ Ya llegamos al hospital cariño ! ¡ Pronto estarás bien ! --


	5. En coma

Ya hace más de dos horas estándar que ingresaron a Rey al quirófano , me duele más el pecho ahora aunque solo he estado sentado en esta sala de espera, no me pidieron un anticipo económico por atender a Rey, probablemente porque en este planeta tienen miedo que mi Nuevo Imperio pueda invadirlos, la verdad no descarto hacerlo en un futuro pero no a corto plazo, por ahora lo que me interesa es que Rey se recupere, después de eso tengo que convencerla que se una a mí, tal vez tenga que tomar medidas extremas al respecto, puedo encerrarla en una celda del Supremacía II, y visitarla todos los días hasta convencerla que lo mejor para ella y para toda la galaxia es que ella gobierne a mi lado, ojalá no tenga que llegar a esos extremos finalmente ella dijo que llegó a sentir " algo " por Ben Sólo, no soy Ben Sólo pero todavía lo parezco externamente, así que si le hablo a Rey con palabras suaves y persuasivas , tal vez acepte quedarse a mi lado y ser mi aliada, y con el tiempo ella y yo llegaremos a lo que es lógico en un hombre y una mujer que se gustan mutuamente, tendré que ser muy paciente con Rey, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, todavía recuerdo que la vi a mi lado en el lado oscuro en la visión que compartimos. ¡ Por fin abren la puerta ! Es un hombre y dos droides seguramente son los cirujanos que operaron a Rey.

\-- ¿ Como salió ella de la cirugía doctor ? --

\-- Emperador Ren, gusto en conocerlo soy el doctor Boris Koch y ellos son mis droides, yo operé a la joven , me gustaría saber que parentesco tiene con ella --

\-- Ninguno doctor y exigo que la identidad de la joven quede en el anonimato --

Pensé que reconocerían a Rey en está zona de la galaxia, porque ella es la única Maestra jedi que existe, pero gracias a la Fuerza me equivoqué , eso es bueno para mis planes.

\-- Sí ese es su deseo está bien Emperador, simplemente la llamaremos Eva , es protocolo del hospital que los pacientes sean registrados con un nombre cuando menos --

\-- ¿ Cómo está ella doctor? --

\-- La joven llegó con traumatismo cráneoencefálico en su lóbulo derecho, tenía hemorragia externa e interna también, tuvimos que operarla de emergencia para cauterizar el sangrado y evitar más daños en su masa encefálica , finalmente logramos detener el la hemorragia,la joven entró en coma, ahora su recuperación depende de su propio organismo sin embargo ella tuvo daño en diversas partes su masa encefálica debido a la hemorragia que se expandió al lóbulo izquierdo que francamente creemos poco probable su recuperación total, mientras más tiempo permanezca en coma menos probable es su recuperación, si todavía continúa en coma en un mes estándar las probabilidades de que entre en estado vegetativo son mayores, así que si no despierta en un mes la última opción que tenemos para hacerla despertar es insertar con una nueva cirugía células madre en el tejido sano del cerebro de Eva para que se creen nuevas conexiones neuronales, si eso no funciona sólo un milagro lo hará --

¿ Qué está diciendo esté doctor ? ¡ Rey, mi Rey no puede quedar en estado vegetativo !

\-- ¡ Soy Kylo Ren doctor !¡ El Emperador de la galaxia ! ¡ Tengo todo el poder para darle todo lo que usted me pida si la sana completamente ! --

\-- Como ya le dije Emperador la recuperación de la paciente depende de su propio cuerpo, nada más allá de esto que yo o cualquier otro médico podamos hacer servirá para curarla, lo único que mi equipo y yo podemos hacer por ella por el momento es continuar alimentandola vía intravenosa, supervisar su respirador artificial y monitorear su actividad cerebral--

\-- ¿ Ella no puede respirar por su cuenta ? --

\-- La joven puede respirar por sí misma, pero no queremos que una posible baja cantidad de oxígeno le llegue a su cerebro y lo dañe aún más --

\-- Me la llevaré a otro lugar, en Coruscant tendrá una mejor atención medica que en esté planeta que está tan lejos de los mejores adelantos médicos --

\-- Puede hacerlo Emperador si usted lo desea, sin embargo le aseguro que en ningún lugar de la galaxia se puede hacer algo más por ella que lo estamos haciendo aquí, sin contar que si la mueve ahora con su cirugía tan reciente puede sufrir aún más daño encefálico y prácticamente eliminar cualquier posibilidad de recuperación --

\-- ¿ No puedo hacer algo más por su recuperación doctor ? --

\-- Lo único que puede hacer por ella es estar a su lado, al despertar algunos pacientes que estuvieron en estado comatoso recuerdan que percibieron la presencia de un ser querido cuando está persona les hablaba, usted puede conversar con ella, tal vez estimule su recuperación --

\-- Entiendo¿ Puedo verla doctor ? --

\-- Sí Emperador pero deberá usar usted la debida protección, no queremos que la paciente vaya a sufrir una infección postoperatoria --

No pensé que tendría que usar una bata, guantes, gorra y cubre bocas para poder estar en la misma habitación de Rey.

\-- Veo que los droides ya la dieron la protección necesaria después de ponersela sigame por favor , lo llevaré a la habitación de la paciente ya la pasaron a terapia intensiva --

\-- Es una habitación muy pequeña doctor, quiero que ella esté en una habitación más grande y con ventanas a ella le gusta la luz y la vegetación verde así que quiero que tenga macetas con plantas en su nueva habitación --

\-- Veré que la transfieran a una habitación con esas características mañana por la mañana, por hoy es mejor no volverla a mover --

\-- Quisiera estar a solas con ella doctor --

\-- Sí por supuesto Emperador , puede permanecer con ella el tiempo que usted deseé --

\-- Solo estaré está noche con ella,me marcharé mañana temprano, les dejaré en recepción el código de mi Comunicador personal , si ella despierta o empeora quiero saberlo de inmediato, si nada sucede regresaré hasta dentro de un mes y pagaré todos los gastos con wupiupis la moneda que ustedes usan, por el momento sólo dejaré un anticipo en joyas y objetos de valor , nadie debe saber que estuve en este hospital mucho menos que dejé aquí una mujer en coma, la seguridad de su planeta depende de ello, no me gustaría tener que invadir este planeta si llegan a abrir la boca de más, pero sí lo hacen no dudaré en destruir todo este sistema estelar,

¡ Entendió bien doctor Koch ! --

\-- ¡ Entendí bien Emperador ! Sé hará todo como usted desea, pero no tiene que pagar nada,se me informó que el costo lo cubrira el gobierno de Ceva I --

\-- Yo quiero cubrir todos los gastos, cuando regrese lo haré y pagaré la nueva cirugía si hace falta y todo el tiempo que ella permanezca en este hospital --

\-- Siendo así si usted lo desea está bien Emperador --

\-- Dejeme a solas con ella --

¡ Rey se ve tan pálida ! Si no fuera por todos esos tubos a los que está conectada parecería muerta ¡ No ! ¡ No puedo, no debo pensar así ! ¡ Ella va a sanar ! ¡ Ella se recuperará por completo ¡ Rey no es cualquier persona ella es una jedi, ella se recuperará por completo, tiene que ser así ! Y una vez que suceda estaremos para siempre juntos ! La mano de Rey está calida ¡ Eso es bueno ! ¡ Eso quiere decir que ella está viva ! ¡ Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad que ella regrese de su sueño profundo ! El doctor dijo que debo conversar con ella, que eso podría ayudar a su recuperación, detesto tener que irme tan pronto pero si me quedo más tiempo Hux sospechará que algo no anda bien , debí deshacerme de ese zorro astuto hace mucho, pero el ejército de la Primera Orden lo tiene en alta estima , además necesitaba que alguien se ocupara de todo en el tiempo que yo estaba entrenando por mi cuenta, sin contar que tengo que admitirlo hay labores que odio hacer, lo mío es dirigir la infantería en el campo de batalla, no dirigir al ejército en el puente de mando.

\-- ¡ Lo siento tanto Rey ! Yo no quise hacerte daño, bueno la verdad sí, pero eso fue antes que te golpearas la cabeza, antes que aceptara lo que siento por ti, antes que aceptara que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en Takodana, desde ese día te amo es por eso que yo quería que me aceptaras como tu Maestro para que te quedaras a mi lado, deberías ver las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, estoy seguro que dirías que me lo merezco, y tendrías razón me lo merezco pero tú te mereces estar así, cuando despiertes te llevaré conmigo al Supremacía II así tenga que obligarte a ello y aceptaras unirte a mí así tenga que encerrarte en una celda para explicarte todos los días porque debemos traer juntos un Nuevo Orden a la galaxia, sé que tarde o temprano te unirás a mí , en la visión que compartimos nos vimos juntos en el futuro, la Fuerza lo ha decidido, ya lo verás, así será --


	6. Angustiosa espera

¿ Dónde estoy ? Ah sí ya recuerdo en la habitación de Rey, ella está en coma, me quedé dormido en éste sofa, escucho ruidos.

\-- ¿ Quien es usted ? --

\-- Soy una de los enfermeros que estará atendiendo a la señorita Eva , doctor Koch buenos días --

\-- Buenos días Lizzi ya puedes retirarte --

\-- Con su permiso doctor --

\-- Doctor Koch quiero que ... Eva sea atendida exclusivamente por droides no quiero que ningún ser biológico la atienda con excepción claro de usted y otros los doctores --

\-- Será como usted deseé Emperador Ren --

\-- Tengo que irme ya, regresaré como dije en un mes o antes si se presenta algún imprevisto --

\-- Que le vaya bien Emperador --

Tengo que ponerle combustible a mi nave y lo que me sobre de las joyas y objetos valiosos lo dejaré en recepción, también dejaré en recepción el código de mi Comunicador personal, tengo que llegar cuanto antes al Supremacía II tengo que saber que sucedió con la Resistencia, estuve demasiado concentrado persiguiendo al Halcón milenario que no le pregunté a Hux como terminó la batalla, ni él se comunicó conmigo, no confió en ese maldito zorro.

Ya entré al hiperespacio, espero que la flota de la Primera Orden se mantenga en el mismo lugar, nunca me preocupó el dinero, Hux se encargaba de que fueran cubiertas todas mis necesidades materiales, pero ahora necesito una cuenta propia la cual yo pueda manejar confidencialmente, tengo que inventarle algo a Hux para que deposite una gran suma de créditos a mi nombre, después puedo cambiar esos créditos por wupiupis, quiero que Rey tenga la mejor atención y para eso lo mejor es un incentivo económico, el miedo no es una buena paga en éste caso.

Ya salí de la velocidad luz puedo ver el Supremacia II en el mismo lugar ¡ eso es bueno !

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren que gusto verlo ! Llegamos a pensar que le había ocurrido algo malo --

Ese Hux es un hipócrita sé perfectamente que desearía verme muerto.

\-- Puede aterrizar en el hangar cuatro --

Todo el trayecto al Supremacía II planeé que decirle a Hux , creo que lo mejor es decir la verdad con algunas mentiras, esa es la mejor manera de que él crea mi versión de lo que sucedió. Antes de bajar de mi TIE tengo que limpiar la sangre que Rey dejó en el piso y esconder en el compartimento trasero de mi nave el sable de mi abuelo ! Está hecho ! Espero que Hux y mis oficiales crean la versión que les daré.

\-- No tenían que venir a recibirme al hangar oficiales --

\-- Es importante informarle que Lando Calrissian logró escapar con ayuda de los habitantes de la Cuidad Luz en uno de los Cruceros de la Resistencia , los otros dos Cruceros de la Resistencia fueron destruidos Emperador --

\-- ¡ COMO PUDIERON SER TAN ESTÚPIDOS PARA DEJAR ESCAPAR A UN SIMPLE ANCIANO Y A UN CRUCERO ESTELAR CUANDO NOSOTROS LLEVÁBAMOS SIETE CRUCEROS ! --

\-- ¡ Lo lamento Emperador ! pero los habitantes de la Ciudad Luz conocen su ciudad y nosotros no, así que eso les facilitó ayudar a Calrissian a escapar,además Bespin está compuesto de gas , así que la visibilidad es mala , aún así no tengo excusa para lo ocurrido, asumo toda la responsabilidad --

\-- ¡ Claro que es su culpa General Hux ! Si vuelve a cometer otro error así será depuesto de su cargo ¡ Entendió bien General ! --

\--¡ Entendí bien Emperador ! ¿ Logró eliminar a la jedi ?--

\-- No, no pude hacerlo, seguí ese armatoste hasta el planeta Aaris III lo más probable es que se les terminara el combustible y tuvieron que aterrizar ahí; la jedi, el traidor FN - 2187 y otra mujer que iban a bordo huyeron a pie, pero les di alcance, y tuve una pelea de sables con la jedi, el traidor la ayudó, y la jedi golpeo mi cabeza con una piedra y quedé inconsistente, tal vez pensaron que yo había muerto, porque simplemente me dejaron ahí tirado en el suelo, estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente para cuando desperté ellos ya se habían ido --

\-- ¡ Ya la eliminará para la próxima Emperador ! --

\-- Sí, eso creo, estaré en mi habitación, que nadie me moleste si no es muy necesario --

\-- Como ordene Emperador --

Todo lo ocurrido no sirvió para nada, prácticamente estoy como al principio, solo fueron destruidos dos Cruceros de la Resistencia, al contrario todo esto sólo sirvió para que mi Rey quedara en estado de coma. Tengo que pensar como voy a soportar esta angustiosa espera mientras Rey despierta, bueno no puedo usar el sable de mi abuelo porque no encaja con la historia que di, así que tendré que fabricar un nuevo sable, no puedo regresar a buscar el mío a Aaris III, Hux y mis oficiales sospecharían que no dije toda la verdad, voy a utilizar uno de los cristales Kyber que traje de IIum hace un año para hacerme un sable mejor que el que tenía, solo espero que la Resistencia no haya encontrado el que perdí en Aaris III.

Es muy extraño los cristales Kyber se han tornado de un color anaranjado, ya no los veo rojos como cuando los encontré en una cueva del planeta IIum, podría ir a buscar otro cristal a IIum, pero recuerdo perfectamente que Skywalker dijo que los cristales se tornan de cierto color dependiendo del usuario de la Fuerza que los use ¿ habrá cambiado algo en mi para que los cristales ya no sean rojos ? ! Puede ser que sí ! Todo lo que le ocurrió a Rey a causado un remolino de emociones en mí.

Este sable me quedó mejor que el anterior, es más estable , a pesar de mi inestabilidad emocional en este momento, puede ser que ahora al menos sé exactamente lo que quiero para mi presente y para mi futuro.

\-- ¿ A que debemos el honor de su visita al puente de mando ? --

\-- Necesito una cuenta confidencial con una gran cantidad de créditos para mi entretenimiento personal --

\-- ¿ Entretenimiento personal ? De que cantidad estamos hablando Emperador --

\-- De una suficiente para jugar todo lo que se me pegue la gana en las mesas de Canto Bight en el planeta Cantonica y que me sobre para tener una buena compañía femenina --

\-- Entiendo perfectamente Emperador, la tendrá mañana mismo --

Ya han pasado casi treinta días desde que regresé de Ceva I, y no hay noticias de Rey, ella debe seguir en coma al menos no ha empeorado, le diré al doctor Koch que le practiqué la nueva cirugía, esa nueva cirugía tiene que funcionar, ella es una jedi, es más fuerte que un humano promedio, así que ella no puede morir tan fácilmente, la cirugía funcionará ¡ debe funcionar ! Tengo que inventarle algo a Hux para ir a Ceva I pronto ¿ Pero qué ? Supongo que la única opción que tengo es decirle que voy a Canto Bight, tendré que hacer una escala ahí e invitar una copa a alguna mujer para ser visto por todos antes de partir hacia Ceva I, una vez que Rey haya aceptado unirse a mí, yo personalmente mataré a Hux, su presencia en la Primera Orden me ha causado demasiados problemas, tal vez la misma Rey pueda ocupar el puesto de Hux ella es virtuosamente inteligente.

¡ Ya voy en camino amor ! Me costó convencer a Hux de que no necesito una escolta de seguridad pero lo convencí porque soy el usuario de la Fuerza más poderoso de la galaxia. Pronto volveremos a vernos, yo te ayudaré a recuperarte por completo.

! Detesto este planeta ! El casino Canto Bight es un lugar de corrupción donde la gente adinerada gasta en exceso lo que ganan con el sudor de la gente pobre, solo he permitido que este lugar continúe, porque le conviene a los ingresos de mi Nuevo Imperio. Todos me están viendo, supongo que es lógico, soy el hombre más poderoso de la galaxia.

Invitare' a esa mujer alta y rubia un trago y unas rondas de juego mientras tomo unas copas con ella.

Ya no puedo soportar más estar en este lugar, el perfume de está mujer es desagradable, sin contar su conversación trivial ¡ me voy de aquí ahora mismo !

¡ Pronto te veré cariño ! Ya estoy entrando a la atmósfera de Ceva I, todavía debes estar dormida pero pronto despertaras ! Te lo aseguro !

Ya dejé una gran cantidad de wupiupis en la recepción para todos los gastos de la atención médica de Rey, para los que ha recibido ya y para los que recibirá, espero que eso baste.

Rey luce hermosa, a pesar de seguir luciendo pálida. Me dijeron que en unos momentos vendrá el doctor Koch a hablar conmigo.

\-- ¡ Ya estoy aquí amor ! Me quedaré un par de días contigo, estaré en la sala de espera mientras te practican la nueva cirugía, tus manos están cálidas, no éstas tan mal, la nueva cirugía funcionará y pronto despertaras y regresarás conmigo al Supremacía II ya lo verás --

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! Buenas tardes --

\-- No tienen nada de buenas, mientras que ... Eva continue en coma, quiero que le practiqué la cirugía que usted dijo de implantación de células madre doctor, también ¿ quiero saber por qué no le práctico esa cirugía hace un mes ? --

\-- Bueno Emperador la razón del porqué no hice esa cirugía hace un mes fue porque el cerebro de la joven Eva estaba muy inflamado debido al traumatismo craneoencefálico y no podiamos distinguir aún con nuestra mejor tecnología las zonas sanas del cerebro de Eva, está cirugía no se la hubiera hecho ningún doctor hace un mes en ningún lugar de la galaxia porque era muy arriesgada para la paciente, así que lo mejor fue esperar un mes para que su masa encefálica se desinflamara y para ver si se habrían nuevas conexiones neuronales de manera natural en el cerebro de Eva, sin embargo hemos estado monitoreando la actividad cerebral de la joven y al parecer esto no ha sucedido así que lo mejor es realizar lo antes posible la cirugía de inserción de células madre, podría realizarla está misma noche, con su autorización por supuesto --

\-- Tiene mi autorización doctor Koch ? Que probabilidad hay que está cirugía funcione ? --

\-- Puesto que la joven Eva tiene un considerable daño en su masa encefálica, la probabilidad de que la cirugía funcione es de un 40% Emperador --

\-- Yo esperaba una mayor probabilidad, pero un 40% es mejor que nada, ella es una mujer fuerte, así que funcionará ¡ debe funcionar !--

\-- Ordenaré que preparen a la joven para la cirugía ¡ Con su permiso Emperador ! Me retiro --

Todo esto es demasiado complicado, nunca viví algo así, para mi todo era vivir o morir, no un punto intermedio como lo que está pasando ahora mismo a Rey.

\-- ¡ Te estaré esperando en la sala de espera mientras sales de la cirugía amor mío ! --


	7. Prácticamente muerta

Hace mucho tiempo que ingresaron a Rey al quirófano ¿ por que se tardan tanto ? Mi corazón late nuevamente muy rápido, estoy muy tenso, ese dolor en el pecho que me dificulta la respiración sigue ahí desde que Rey se golpeó la cabeza ¿ Qué sucederá si la cirugía no funciona ? ¡ No ! ¡ No quiero pensar en eso ! ! Por fin ahí viene el doctor Koch !

\-- Doctor Koch ¿ como salió ... ella de la cirugía ? --

\-- La cirugía fue un éxito, la joven está en recuperación, antes del amanecer estará en terapia intensiva, ahí podrá verla usted con la debida protección por supuesto, los resultados de la cirugía los veremos en los siguientes días, si Eva no despierta en un mes, entonces no habría respondido favorablemente a la inserción de células madre --

\-- Y ¿ que hará si no responde a las celulas madre doctor ? --

\-- Menos del 1% de los pacientes que fueron sometidos a la inserción de células madre en su masa encefálica que no despertaron en el mes posterior a la cirugía despertaron alguna vez del estado comatoso --

\-- ¿ Quiere decir que si ... Eva no despierta en un mes nunca lo hará ? --

\-- Así es Emperador, es casi seguro que si la joven no despierta en un mes ,ella nunca despertará, seguiría dormida hasta que su corazón deje de latir, pero he enfocado todos mis conocimientos en este caso clínico en particular para que eso no pase y la joven Rey despierte del estado comatoso en unos días más --

\-- Sólo puedo permanecer aquí un par de días más, tengo que irme después de ese tiempo, pero usted debe de comunicarse conmigo para decirme como se encuentra ella en una semana más --

\-- Así lo haré Emperador, estaremos monitoreando la actividad cerebral de la joven,el tejido dañado nunca sanará pero la inserción de células madre en el tejido cerebral sano deberá estar creando nuevas conexiones neuronales que sustituirán a las dañadas de está manera el cerebro de la joven Rey volverá a funcionar con relativa normalidad, cuando ella despierte tendrá que hacer fisioterapia --

\-- ! Eso espero doctor por su bien y el de su planeta ! --

\-- Le daremos una habitación para que duerma Emperador, mañana temprano podrá ver a la joven ! Hasta mañana ! Me retiro Emperador --

\-- Hasta mañana doctor --

No me gusta el olor de la habitación que me asignaron para dormir huele a desinfectante como todas las habitaciones de un hospital.

Ya está saliendo el sol, veré nuevamente a Rey muy pronto, tengo que ponerme de nuevo toda esa protección, no me agrada la idea pero es por el bien de Rey. No me gusta ver a Rey conectada a todos esos tubos, pero pronto ella despertará y recordaremos todo esto como una pesadilla.

He pasado estos dos días sólo viendo y hablando con Rey aunque ella no me responda, tengo que marcharme ya,espero regresar pronto cuando me comuniquen que ella despertó por fin del coma, me despediré del doctor Koch.

\-- ¡ Gusto de tenerlo de regreso Emperador ! espero que haya disfrutado de estos tres días de vacaciones, puede aterrizar en el hangar número 2 --

Espero que Hux no haga preguntas de donde estuve estos tres días, aunque estoy seguro que él investigará por su cuenta, así fuera para dar con la ubicación de la Resistencia.

Ya pasó una semana desde que regresé de Ceva I, el doctor Koch ya debió comunicarse conmigo, siento el temor de ese doctor de que yo invada su planeta, suena mi Comunicador ¡ es él ! por fin alguna noticia de Rey.

\-- Emperador lamento informarle que la actividad cerebral de la joven Eva continúa igual que como cuando llegó a este hospital, pero es muy pronto para dar un diagnóstico definitivo, me seguiré comunicandome con usted para informarle del estado de Eva --

\-- ¡ Más le vale que ella despierte doctor ! porque no voy a dudar en invadir todo su sistema estelar y los sistemas circundantes si ella no despierta --

\-- Estoy consciente de ello Emperador , hasta luego --

Según los informes de Hux no ha habido actividad alguna de la Resistencia, tal vez la Resistencia piensa que yo asesiné a Rey, no lo sé, pero en teoría este momento es el mejor para erradicar por completo de la Resistencia porque no tienen a su jedi con ellos, sin embargo no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso hasta que Rey despierte.

Semana tras semana siempre es el mismo informe Rey sigue en coma , mi Comunicador dice que es nuevamente el doctor Koch, ojalá fueran buenas noticias, pero acepto que es poco probable a estás alturas, si Rey no despierta este dolor en mi pecho se quedará para siempre, tendré toda la galaxia pero no la tendré a ella.

\-- Emperador hice todo lo que pude por la joven Eva, hice lo que cualquier neurólogo experimentado hubiera hecho en cualquier planeta avanzado tecnológicamente ¡ Por favor no destruya nuestro sistema estelar ! ¡ Somos planetas pacíficos no le causamos ningún problema al Nuevo Imperio ! ¡ Por favor no nos destruya Emperador ! ¡ Por favor ! --

\-- ¿ Quiere decir que ella estará para siempre en estado vegetativo ? --

\-- La joven no está en estado vegetativo, el estado vegetativo es cuando el cerebro está de consciente a semiconsciente pero no puede mover su cuerpo, Eva continuará en coma ella está básicamente dormida, ella casi no tiene conciencia de nada, y lo más probable es que nunca la tendrá ¡ Por favor Emperador no invada Ceva I ! ¡ Por favor no lo haga ! --

\-- ¡ LE DIJE QUE SI REY NO DESPERTABA YO INVADIRÍA SU PLANETA Y ESO HARÉ ! --

\-- ¡ Pero si invade nuestro sistema la joven Eva también podría morir en el ataque ! --

\-- ! QUE IMPORTA SI ELLA NUNCA VA A DESPERTAR ! ¡ QUE IMPORTA SI ELLA YA ESTÁ PRÁCTICAMENTE MUERTA ! PREPARECE PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE SU SISTEMA ESTELAR --

¡ Mi más grande temor se hizo realidad Rey nunca despertará, ella está muerta ! Nunca volveré a escuchar el sonido de su voz, mi Rey se ha ido para siempre, este dolor en mi pecho nunca se irá, nunca se cumplirá la visión que compartimos, nunca estaremos juntos, fue solo una ilusión, una fantasía, mi Rey me ha dejado completamente sólo, los cevadianos pagarán por esto ¡ Necesito que alguien pague por esto ! Otra vez suena mi Comunicador debe ser el doctor Koch, que quiere convencerme que no invada su planeta, no es el doctor Koch , es Lama Su Primer Ministro de Kamino, ¡ Que diablos querrá ! En este momento es muy inoportuno, supongo que algo debe andar mal con mi futura Guardia personal. No quiero contestarle, pero ¿ Y si es algo muy importante ? ¡ Demonios !

\-- Emperador Ren lamento molestarlo, pero su General , nos dio' solo una parte del anticipo para su escuadrón de clones cuando usted hizo su pedido y su General prometió darnos el resto del anticipo un mes después, ya pasaron más de dos meses y no hemos recibido el resto, nosotros creemos que debió presentarsele algún imprevisto , como usted puede ver detrás de mi en los contenedores, sus clones están ya avanzados, tienen el desarrollo de un niño de casi tres años de edad --

\-- No sé porque no se efectuó el pago completo Primer Ministro, pero veré que se le pague el resto del anticipo --

\-- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted Emperador lo esperamos en diez meses más , hasta pronto --

Mi escuadrón de clones son exactamente iguales entre sí, como es lo normal ¡ Por la Fuerza ! ¡ No tengo que estar eternamente sólo ! los kaminoanos pueden hacer clones exactamente iguales al original en sólo un año, podría tener a Rey junto a mí o al menos en su apariencia externa ¡ podría mandar a hacer un clon de Rey ! ¡ Eso haré ! En sólo un año " Rey " estará conmigo. Con un clon tengo la ventaja de que se puede programar genéticamente para que sea obediente, fiel y amistoso conmigo. " Mi nueva Rey " será mi aliada, ella estará de mi lado por voluntad propia, ella me amará.


	8. Estrictamente confidencial

\-- General Hux ¿ por que no se le pagó completo el anticipo de mi escuadrón de clones a los kaminoanos ? --

\-- Lo lamento Emperador pero debido a la reconstruccion de la fábrica de armamento del planeta Oceam nos quedamos sin recursos económicos, di solo parte del anticipo y después francamente olvide dar el resto --

\-- Últimamente ha tenido demasiados errores General, pague inmediatamente el resto del anticipo a los kaminoanos, necesito que se enfoque más en su trabajo si quiere seguir en su puesto --

\-- ¡ Eso haré Emperador ! ¡ Se lo prometo ! --

\-- Necesito que ponga más créditos en mi cuenta personal --

\--¿ Más créditos ? Actualmente casi todos los recursos del Nuevo Imperio se están usando en la reconstrucción de la fábrica de armamento y en sostener nuestro ejército Emperador --

\-- ¡ OBEDEZCA GENERAL HUX ! SI QUIERE PERMANECER EN SU PUESTO --

\-- ¡ Será como usted ordene Emperador ! --

Bien, ahora me comunicaré con Lama Su, voy a pedirle que haga un clon de Rey , en sólo un año " mi nueva Rey " estará conmigo.

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! ¿ Sucedió algún imprevisto ? --

\-- Se le pagará el resto del anticipo de mi Guardia personal en las próximas horas, necesito un nuevo pedido, pero está vez es completamente confidencial, nadie debe saberlo ni siquiera mi general, yo le pagaré con mi cuenta personal, y cualquier imprevisto tiene que comunicarse estrictamente conmigo, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora así debe seguir haciendolo, necesito un sólo clon de los que llegan a la edad adulta en sólo un año, será de una mujer humana que está en estado de coma, la mujer está en el hospital Meyer de neurología de la ciudad de Diya la capital del planeta Ceva I, en el sistema estelar Ceva, necesito que ustedes vayan personalmente por la toma de muestras hasta allá debido a la condición médica de ella, quiero que el clon de esa mujer sea alterado genéticamente para que sea amorosa, fiel y obediente, estoy consciente que todo esto tendrá un costo extra , pero estoy dispuesto a pagarlo muy bien, le pagaré éste clon como si fuera un escuadrón completo, usted debe enviarme el código de su cuenta personal a mi Comunicador personal y yo depositare' los créditos ahí, en las próximas horas enviaré un gran anticipo, quiero que empiecen cuanto antes con el proceso de clonación --

\-- ¡ Es un placer hacer negocios con usted Emperador ! Enviaré cuanto antes a mi asistente personal al planeta Ceva I para que tome las muestras ¿ cuál es el nombre de la mujer humana ? --

\-- Su asistente debe preguntar por ella simplemente por el nombre de " Eva " , espero que usted se comunique personalmente conmigo para confirmarme que todo salió bien --

\-- Eso haré Emperador --

\-- Siendo así, espero que se comunique conmigo pronto --

\-- Así será Emperador ¡ hasta pronto ! --

Ahora tengo que comunicarme a Ceva I, todo el planeta debe estar preparándose para mi invasión, me dejé llevar por el enojo del momento, no puedo invadir el sistema Ceva en este momento cuando estamos tan escasos de recursos, además que necesito que Rey continúe viva ¡ si ha eso se le puede llamar viva ! en primer lugar para que pueda suministrar las muestras para su clon, en segundo lugar porque mientras exista una única posibilidad entre un millón yo debo costear su atención médica, para cuando menos poder verla en el futuro, aunque ella permanezca eternamente dormida. Mientras su corazón lata yo guardaré la esperanza que despierte, mientras tanto su clon sustituirá su lugar a mi lado.

\-- Soy el Emperador Kylo Ren comuniqueme cuanto antes con el doctor Koch --

\-- Como usted ordene Emperador --

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! Soy el doctor Koch ¿ que sucede ? ¿ cambió usted de parecer ? ¡ Por favor no invadan nuestro sistema ! --

\-- Sé que por lo regular no lo parezco pero soy benevolente, no invadire' su sistema a cambió de su absoluta colaboración, en las próximos días, preguntará en la recepción del hospital una mujer del sistema Kamino por Eva, la kaminoana irá a tomarle unas muestras , facilitele su trabajo, creo que está de más decirle que es totalmente confidencial, no debe informarle a la kaminoana que yo lleve a Eva ahí ni absolutamente nada del caso clínico de ella, la kaminoana simplemente debe tomar las muestras y después retirarse, le repito que el bienestar de su planeta depende de que usted obedezca estrictamente mis órdenes --

\-- Será todo como usted ordene Emperador, después que se haya marchado la kaminoana ¿ Qué haremos con la joven Eva ? --

\-- Ella debe ser atendida como hasta ahora, debe de tener la mejor atención médica aunque ella nunca despierte, yo iré a verla cuando me sea posible ¿ Entendió bien doctor Koch ? --

\-- ¡Sí claro Emperador ! Será siempre como usted deseé --

¡ No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto ! aunque la posibilidad es muy remota tal vez algún día la verdadera Rey pudiera despertar del coma y ¿ que haría yo con el clon de Rey ? Lo más probable es que la verdadera Rey pensaría que soy un enfermo mental al haber hecho un clon de ella y haber hecho ese clon mi Emperatriz, porque eso es lo que quiero, yo quiero que el clon de Rey sea mi Emperatriz, desde que supe que Rey es altamente sensible a la Fuerza he tenido la firme idea que ella debe ser mi compañera, su rechazo en la sala del trono de Snoke casi me enloquece, si ella no era para mi no sería para ningún otro hombre, esa es la principal razón del porque yo alguna vez pensé en asesinarla , aún así con la mínima posibilidad que Rey algún día despierte haré del clon de Rey mi Emperatriz, para mi ese clon será la verdadera Rey y para todos los demás también lo será, nadie deberá sospechar que mi Emperatriz es un clon, hasta el mismo clon de Rey deberá creer que es la verdadera Rey, si la verdadera Rey algún día llegase a despertar ya pensaré en ese entonces que hacer, pero según el doctor Koch, es casi imposible que eso suceda, la presencia del clon de Rey a mi lado aliviará el dolor en mi pecho, casi estoy seguro que así será.

Había olvidado el hecho que al ver a mi Emperatriz; Lama Su , su asistente y parte del cuerpo médico del hospital Meyer en Ceva I se darán cuenta que mi Emperatriz es el clon de una joven Maestra jedi que está en coma, tendré que sobornar a Lama Su y seguir amenazando a Ceva I con una invasión a su sistema, ni el sistema Kamino ni el sistema Ceva forman parte de mi Nuevo Imperio así que espero que no intervengan en este asunto pero si llegan a hacerlo no dudaré en destruir completamente esos sistemas para ocultar la verdad. El clon de Rey en teoría deberá ser también sensible a la Fuerza, aunque por ser un clon la Fuerza no será tan intensa en el clon como en la Rey original, aún así puedo entrenar al clon de Rey y llegará a ser casi tan poderosa como la original, cuando haya completado su entrenamiento, yo personalmente mataré a Hux, estoy seguro que el indagará hasta encontrar la manera de derrocarme, entre más tiempo permanezca en su puesto más peligroso se vuelve para mi.

¡ Tengo que elaborar un minucioso plan ! ¿ Qué voy a decirle al clon de Rey cuando salga del contenedor de crecimiento ? Por lo que sé algunos clones tienen algunos vagos recuerdos del espécimen original, así que entre más verdadera sea mi versión, menos sospechará el clon de Rey que es un clon, creo que lo mejor será decirle toda la verdad, prácticamente sólo cambiaré el hecho que ella nuevamente no aceptó unirse a mí, le diré que ella perdió la memoria después de despertar de un coma más de un año después de golpearse la cabeza con un extremo de mi nave al haber dado vueltas por un desperfecto mecánico, también le diré que fue introducida en un tanque de bacta como último recurso para hacerla despertar, la convencere' que ella finalmente había aceptado unirse a mí y que nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor mutuamente antes de que ella se golpease la cabeza, sí eso haré, al no tener memoria el clon de Rey aceptará la versión que yo le daré.

¡ En sólo un año te tendré entre mis brazos amor mío ! No me importa que sólo sea un clon de ti, porque un clon de ti es mejor que nada. Será una larga espera para un hombre enamorado, pero si he esperado todos estos años, puedo esperar un año más, está vez serás mía, tus prejuicios no te impedirán entregarte a mis brazos, porque no recordarás tu pasado con la maldita Resistencia, porque ese pasado nunca existió para tu clon, le daré a tu clon todo ; mi amor, mi pasión, mis riquezas, todo lo tendrá a sus pies, incluyendome a mí.

¡ Demonios ! Olvidé que le dije a Hux y a mis oficiales que Rey se fue dejandome inconsciente en el planeta Aaris III después de golpearme la cabeza con una piedra , está versión contradice a la que le daría al clon de Rey, se supone que yo muy inteligente, ¡ sí, yo muy inteligente ! tengo que pensar en algo, mmm ¡ Ya está ! Le diré a Hux y mis oficiales que les di esa falsa versión porque es más que obvio que tenemos un espía de la Resistencia en nuestras filas y esa manera la Resistencia nunca se enteraría del paradero de la jedi y mucho menos que estaba en coma. Todo marchará bien, todo saldrá bien, en todo el año que falta para que " mi nueva Rey " esté conmigo planificare' muy bien todos los detalles.

Hace ya tres días que deposité los créditos en la cuenta personal de Lama Su, y no he recibido noticias , no sé si comunicarme con Kamino o con Ceva I, para preguntar si ya le tomaron las muestras de Rey, no quiero parecer ansioso, porque los kaminoanos notarían que este asunto es para mi todavía más importante que lo que parece, tendré que comunicarme con Ceva I.

\-- ¡ Soy el Emperador Kylo Ren ! ¿ Necesito saber si ya fue una kaminoana a tomarle unas muestras a la paciente Eva ? --

\-- ¡ Así es Emperador ! Una mujer del sistema Kamino estuvo aquí ayer y conforme a sus órdenes le facilitamos la toma de muestras de la paciente Eva --

\-- ¡ Muy bien ! ¿ Como está Eva ? --

\-- La paciente Eva sigue en estado comatoso pero estable Emperador --

\-- Iré a verla cuando me sea posible, gracias por la información --

Hace ya un día que la asistente de Lama Su fue por las muestras de Rey y no recibido noticia alguna de Lama Su, le dije que se comunicara conmigo cuando lo hicieran, ¡ por que diablos no lo ha hecho ! Tal vez se comunicará conmigo cuando su asistente regrese a Kamino ¡ Eso espero ! ! Quiero pensar que todo salió bien !

Hace ya tres días que la asistente de Lama Su fue a tomarle las muestras a Rey ¡ es imposible que no haya regresado ya a Kamino ! ¡ Estoy demasiado ansioso ! Suena mi Comunicador ¿ donde lo dejé ? Ah sí creo que sobre mi cama, sí ahí está ¡ Es Lama Su ! ¡ Por fin !

\-- Emperador Ren tengo el gusto de informarle que todo salió muy bien, no me había comunicado con usted porque queríamos comenzar cuanto antes el proceso de clonación y así pudiera usted ya ver un adelanto de nuestro trabajo, el punto que espero que usted alcance a ver en el centro del contenedor justo detrás de mí, es el embrión en desarrollo del clon que usted ordenó, en un año estándar exactamente tendrá la edad del espécimen original y usted podrá venir por ella --

¡ Está hecho ¡ ¡ no hay vuelta atrás ! ¡ Mi nueva Rey es una realidad ! ¡ Ella ya existe !

\-- En menos de diez meses iré a Kamino por mi escuadrón de clones y hablaremos más al respecto, cualquier imprevisto comuniquese conmigo cuanto antes --

\-- Le aseguro que no habrá imprevistos Emperador, esperaremos su visita ¡ Es un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted ! --


	9. Expandiendo el Imperio

\-- ¿ Está seguro que en el planeta Cirrus hay una base de la Resistencia General Hux ? --

\-- Según nuestros espías en toda la galaxia así es Emperador --

\-- Espero que usted no se equivoque General porque aunque falta poco para la total reparación de nuestra mayor fábrica de armamento, aún no está operando a su máxima capacidad , no debemos malgastar tiempo y recursos en simples rumores --

\-- Emperador una flota de diversas naves está despegando en el otro extremo del planeta, creo que están huyendo --

\-- Envíe aviones TIE a interceptarlos y destruirlos Capitán Mitaka --

\-- ¡ Como ordene Emperador ! --

\-- Hay un solitario avión caza que viene hacia nosotros y está enviandonos una transmisión ¿ Quiere hablar con el piloto, Emperador ? --

\-- Sí teniente , abra la transmisión--

\-- ¡ Soy Poe Dameron General de la Resistencia ! ¡ Eres un miserable Kylo Ren ! Sé que asesinaste o tienes prisionera a Rey ! --

\-- ¡ Que estupideces estás diciendo Dameron ! Yo no asesiné ni tengo a la jedi --

\-- ¡ Estás mintiendo ! Miembros de la Resistencia la vieron por última vez peleando contigo en el planeta Aaris III --

\-- ¡ Vaya ! ! Vaya !¡ Así que la jedi no está con ustedes ! La última vez que la vi ella huía de mí. Si yo la hubiera asesinado o la tuviera cautiva, hace mucho que me hubiera jactado de eso ante toda la galaxia, tal vez la jedi se dio' cuenta que la Resistencia nunca ganará y decidió abandonarlos o simplemente sufrió algún accidente ¡ me extraña que los espías que tienes en la Primera Orden te hayan informado mal ! Te informo que encontraré a cualquier espía que tengas en nuestras filas y los asesinare' , y después destruiré por completo a tu Resistencia --

\-- Tarde o temprano te destruiremos Kylo Ren con o sin la Maestra jedi lo haremos, tenemos a los discípulos de Rey con nosotros, ellos ya casi son unos jedis --

\-- ¡ Los destruiré, junto contigo y tu amada Resistencia ya lo verás ! --

\-- El General de la Resistencia rompió la transmisión Señor --

\-- ¡ SIGANLO Y DESTRUYANLO ! ¡ QUE NO ESCAPE ! --

\-- Nuestros radares ya no lo detectan ¡ tal vez pasó debajo de nosotros ! --

\-- ¡ Está justo detrás de nosotros un escuadrón de nuestras naves TIE lo seguirán ! --

\-- ¡ Emperador ! La mayoría de las naves de la Resistencia saltaron al hiperespacio, sólo derribamos algunas de ellas y el General Dameron derribó todo el escuadrón que enviamos a destruirlo --

\-- ¡ MALDICIÓN ! ¡ NO PUEDEN HACER UNA SOLA COSA BIEN ! MALGASTAMOS RECURSOS Y TIEMPO PARA NADA ! --

¡ Tengo que tranquilizarme !¡ Maldito Dameron ! ¡ Casi lo elimino ! Está busqueda de todas las pequeñas bases de la Resistencia me está quitando mi tiempo, mis recursos y mi paciencia, lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir expandiendo mi Imperio de esa manera mi Imperio se hará cada vez más fuerte y la Resistencia no podrá jamas derrocarlo, sí eso haré, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora, la Resistencia ya caerá cuando llegue el momento para ello.

\-- Emperador, recuerdo que usted mencionó que la jedi lo dejó inconsciente cuando lo golpeó con una piedra, pero usted le dijo al General Dameron que la jedi huyó de usted --

\-- Le dije eso para no mostrar signos de debilidad ante ellos, la jedi me golpeó porque el traidor la ayudó capitán Mitakade lo contrario yo la habría derrotado --

\-- Y ¿ tiene algunas idea de dónde pueda estar la jedi Señor ? --

\-- No, no tengo ni idea Capitán, pero está búsqueda de la Resistencia nos está quitando tiempo y recursos, lo mejor es expandir nuestro Nuevo Imperio de tal manera que abarque muchos más territorios que el Imperio anterior, una vez que la fábrica de armamento del planeta Oceam esté terminada comenzaremos con la invasión de sistemas estelares del borde exterior y cuando todos esos sistemas hayan caído seguiremos con las Regiones desconocidas de la galaxia, seremos tan fuertes que la Resistencia no podrá jamás derrotarnos por ahora regresemos a nuestra base en Coruscant --

Me gusta Coruscant aunque en éste planeta haya estado el templo jedi, creo que haré de este planeta la capital de mi Imperio, haré un palacio como no se ha visto ninguno en cualquier lugar de la galaxia, lo comenzaré a edificar cuando Rey esté conmigo, será la clon de Rey pero estoy seguro que tendrá los mismos gustos de la Rey original, dejaré que ella decore nuestro Palacio Imperial, mientras tanto me mudare' a la habitación más grande del Supremacía II, esa será la habitación que comparta con Rey así que ordenaré que la decore un decorador profesional a Rey le gusta la vegetación lo sé porque puede sentirlo cuando compartimos la conexión que nos hizo Snoke, así que nuestra habitación tendrá macetas con flores y plantas decorativas naturales, a Rey le gusta la naturaleza, odiaba el clima desértico de Jakku, estoy seguro que a su clon también le gustarán las mismas cosas que a ella. Antes de empezar con la expansión de mi Imperio iré a ver a Rey al planeta Ceva I, le platicare' de todos mis planes sé que lo más probable es que ella no pueda escucharme pero aún así lo haré, lo único bueno de que Rey esté en coma es que no puede salir huyendo de mí como siempre lo hacía.

Tengo ya treinta y cuatro años de edad y nunca he tocado una mujer, si Han Sólo lo hubiese sabido se hubiera avergonzado de mí como yo llegué a estarlo de él, en este momento de mi vida creo que asesinarlo no sirvió absolutamente de nada, al contrario estoy peor que al principio tengo un profundo sentimiento de culpa, el pasado no se muere cuando asesinamos a quién nos hace daño, el pasado realmente muere cuando ya no nos viene constantemente al pensamiento todo aquello que nos hizo daño, sin embargo no puedo cambiar el hecho que soy un parricida y tendré que cargar con ello toda mi vida.

Cuando era un adolescente pensaba en el sexo como algo que sólo la gente común haría, Skywalker me enseño que el apego es nocivo para un jedi y el sexo podría llevarme al apego, yo en verdad quería ser un buen jedi el mejor de todos si me esforzaba, asi que meditaba constantemente para desechar cualquier deseo de tipo sexual, pero ahora que conozco la hipocresía de los jedi no me interesa llevar una vida casta, así que pronto tendré relaciones sexuales con Rey, sí con Rey porque su clon será para mi como si fuera ella realmente, desde que conocí a Rey y la observé detenidamente en la sala de interrogatorios mientras ella despertaba, despertó ese deseo sexual en mí que sólo creí correcto en la gente común, ese deseo fue el principal motivante para seguir buscandola y pedirle que se uniera a mi para gobernar juntos la galaxia, incluso ese deseo me hizo buscarla todos estos años para según yo asesinarla, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo realmente porque la deseo como no deseé nada en todo esté universo ¡ Pronto la tendré ! Saciare' está sed intensa que siento por ella ! Y estoy seguro que ella va a disfrutarlo también.

En estos meses he estando expandiendo mi Imperio pero no a la velocidad que a mi me gustaría, es más difícil derrotar a los sistemas del Borde exterior porque la mayoría de ellos siempre han estado acostumbrados a la guerra, siempre han peleado entre sí, sólo hemos podido añadir a mi Imperio si al caso una tercera parte de ellos, con la República fue mucho más fácil porque eran sistemas pacíficos y además teniamos la ayuda de la Starkiller, tal vez en un futuro podamos construir una más grande y sin vulnerabilidades, me hubiera gustado que para cuando Rey estuviera conmigo yo ya hubiera podido conquistar todo el borde exterior , pero no pude conseguirlo, quería dedicarle todo mi tiempo a Rey.

¡ Ya casi debe estar listo mi escuadrón de clones ! No podré expandir más mi Imperio en los próximos meses porque tengo que entrenar personalmente mi escuadrón de clones, no serán sensibles a la Fuerza pero aún así llegarán a ser muy poderosos como lo era la Guardia Pretoriana de Snoke , personalmente iré al sistema Kamino por mis clones y de paso quisiera que me mostraran al clon de Rey en su contenedor de crecimiento ya debe estar muy avanzado, pronto mi nueva Rey saldrá de su contenedor de crecimiento quiero estar ahí para cuando eso suceda quiero ser la primera persona que ella vea.


	10. Guardia personal

\-- ¡ Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros Emperador Ren ! Soy Taun We la asistente del Primer ministro de Kamino Lama Su,él me encargó que lo atendiera personalmente, supongo que viene por su escuadrón de clones --

\-- Así es ¿ Es usted quien fue a tomar las muestras de " Eva " al planeta Ceva I --

\-- Efectivamente yo fui a tomar las muestras de la joven Eva al planeta Ceva I. Mi jefe me encargó que le entregase los clones que usted encargó, lo llevaré con ellos, puede llevárselos ahora mismo si lo desea, estoy segura que quedará satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, sigame por favor --

Va a ser un arduo trabajo entrenar a mi Guardia personal pero prefiero a estos clones que a mis Caballeros de Ren.

\-- ¡ Estos son sus clones Emperador ! ¿ Qué le parecen ? --

\-- A simple vista parece un buen trabajo --

\-- Si no está satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, puede discutirlo con nuestro Primer ministro y podríamos incluso llegar a reembolsable sus créditos --

\-- ¡ Soy Kylo Ren Emperador de la galaxia y ahora soy su Amo ! Ustedes trabajarán para mi como mi Guardia personal, mis soldados de asalto los llevarán a la nave que los transportará al Megadestructor estelar Supremacía II dónde los entrenare' personalmente, pueden marcharse, yo los alcanzaré después --

\-- ¡ Como usted ordene Emperador ! --

\-- Lady We ¿ puede mostrarme el clon de Eva en su contenedor ? --

\-- Sí por supuesto Emperador, no sé si usted lo sabe pero mientras los clones permanecen en el contenedor de crecimiento están desnudos, así que la joven Eva está desnuda --

¡ Desnuda ! ! Es cierto ! Había olvidado que los clones están desnudos en los contenedores. Espero que Taun We no piense que soy un pervertido sexual, no tendría porque pensar eso si ella ni siquiera es humana, estoy nuevamente pensando tonterías, a Taun We no tiene porque importarle si soy o no un pervertido sexual. No pensé que vería desnuda a Rey tan pronto, pero supongo que no importa, estoy seguro que la veré desnuda muchas veces más.

\-- No me importa que ella esté desnuda , quiero verificar que recibire' exactamente lo que pedí --

\-- Siendo así, sigame por favor Emperador , la salas de contenedores están cerca de aquí, el clon de la joven Eva está en una habitación separada Emperador , lo hicimos así puesto que usted está pagando por esté clon como si fuera un escuadrón completo --

\-- Se lo agradezco Lady We --

\-- Llegamos Emperador ¡ Esté es el clon especial que usted pidió ! --

¡ Es idéntica a Rey ! Su cuerpo desnudo es justo como yo imaginaba,es simplemente perfecto, ella parece tener casi la misma edad de cuando yo la conocí, la única diferencia es que su cabello es más largo ¡ Estoy impresionado ! ¡ Ya quiero tenerla junto a mí !

\-- ¿ Está satisfecho con esté pedido Emperador ? --

\-- ¡ Estoy completamente satisfecho ! ¿ Puedo llevarmela ahora mismo ? --

\-- Mientras los clones permanecen en los contenedores están dormidos porque en ese estado crecen más rápido y porque insertamos conocimientos en sus cerebros mientras duermen, si se llevase al clon en este momento su aprendizaje artificial quedaría inconcluso Emperador, pero es decisión suya, si sabiendo esto quiere llevársela, puede hacerlo, podemos vaciar el contenedor y retirar sus tubos de soporte y aprendizaje artificial y ella despertará --

\-- Prefiero esperar, regresaré en dos meses por ella, quiero que ella esté lo más funcional posible para los planes que tengo para ella, aquí están los créditos con los que termino de pagar el costo de mi Guardia personal, cuando regrese por el clon de Eva terminaré de pagar su costo, me retiro Taun We, gracias por todo --

\-- Lo acompaño hasta la salida Emperador --

He pasado estos dos largos y tediosos meses entrenando mis clones, se nota que a Hux no le agrada para nada la idea que yo tenga aliados fieles a mí, pero no me importa lo que él piense. Lo único que no me agrada de los clones es que tienen comportamiento de colmena lo que hace uno hacen los demás, pero en el caso del clon de Rey no será así porque es un clon único, sólo espero que no sea tan terca como la Rey original.

Sólo faltan una semana estándar para que se cumpla un año desde que les pedí el clon de Rey a los kaminoanos, antes de ir por el clon de Rey al sistema Kamino visitare' a la Rey original, aunque ella esté en coma tengo la necesidad de explicarle todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora y lo que planeo hacer en el futuro, sé que ella no aprobaría jamás lo que he hecho, pero necesito su compañía aunque sólo sea el clon de ella, me hubiera gustado visitarla más en este último año pero he estado muy ocupado, supongo que realmente eso no importa porque lo más probable es que ella no pueda escucharme, si ella nunca despierta nunca lo sabré realmente.

Todo este año he estado pensando detenidamente que voy a decirle al clon de Rey, también que voy a decirle a Hux y mis oficiales de alto rango, supongo que ellos se sorprenderán al verme llegar con la jedi, lo más probable es que quieran que sea ejecutada inmediatamente enfrente del ejército ¡ No lo permitiré ! Ellos tendrán que aceptar lo que yo les ordene. Actualmente tengo todo calculado espero que no haya ningún imprevisto y todo me salga bien. Hux sigue viendo como algo muy extraño " mis viajes de placer " detesto tener ir a Canto Bight para que él no sospeche pero es necesario que lo siga haciendo así, así que debo partir mañana mismo a Canto Bight después iré a Ceva I a ver a Rey y finalmente iré a Kamino por mi nueva Rey.

Canto Bight está como siempre podría estar consumiéndose en llamas la galaxia entera y está gente seguiría indiferente en su corrupta opulencia, sólo me quedaré está noche jugaré un poco en las mesas, invitare' un trago a alguna mujer y después me iré a dormir si puedo hacerlo, tratare' de descansar porque tengo muchas cosas por hacer en los próximos días.

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! No nos avisó que visitaría a Eva --

\-- No tengo que avisarles nada ¿ como está ella ? --

\-- Ella está como siempre Emperador, sigue en coma pero estable --

\-- Quiero verla, me quedaré toda la noche con ella --

\-- Podemos preparle una habitación para que usted duerma Emperador --

\-- No, yo quiero dormir en la habitación de Eva, me quedaré en el sofá --

\-- Como usted guste Emperador, una vez que la enfermera droide termine de atender a Eva usted podrá entrar en su habitación --

\-- ¿ Ella continúa en el mismo cuarto ? --

\-- Así es, me comunicaré a la habitación para saber si ya término la enfermera su trabajo --

\-- Soy Tina de recepción ¿ ya terminó su trabajo enfermera ? --

\--Ya puede entrar a la habitación de la joven Emperador, ordenaré que un droide lo escolte --

\-- No hace falta ya conozco el camino, mañana temprano me voy, sigan atendiendola como hasta ahora y tendré siempre consideraciones con esté planeta --

\-- Así lo haremos Emperador --

El cuarto de Rey permanece intacto, las mismas cortinas, las mismas sabanas blancas, Rey permanece siempre en la misma posición y siempre conectada a un aparato que le da oxígeno, es terrible imaginar siquiera que siempre será así, yo no podría vivir una vida entera viendola así, es por eso que necesito ver a su clon junto a mí, hablandome, mirandome, sonriendome , de tal manera que yo olvide que la verdadera Rey está siempre dormida, prácticamente muerta, aunque sus manos estén cálidas.

\-- Mi amor ¡ Estoy aquí contigo ! Vine a visitarte, Te amo tanto cariño que no puedo pasar una vida entera sin ti, por eso me vi en la desesperada necesidad de mandar a hacer un clon tuyo para que tu clon le de un sentido a mi vida más allá de traer paz y un Nuevo Orden a la galaxia, tu clon vivirá todas las cosas que tu debiste vivir a mi lado, puesto que tu clon es parte de ti será como si tu las vivieras, he hecho todo lo que he podido por ti y sin embargo siento que es tan poco, sabes estoy expandiendo mi Imperio, sé que tú no estarías de acuerdo, pero es porque nunca me dejaste explicarte mis planes para el futuro de la galaxia, una vez que yo la haya conquistado toda habrá siempre paz porque yo obligare' a sus sistemas a permanecer en paz , ojalá tú hubieras querido quedarte a mi lado para que yo te lo explicará, es tan tarde ya para eso . Mañana temprano me iré amor mío, voy a Kamino por ti,porque ese clon serás tú para mi y para todos en la galaxia, antes de partir compraré un lindo vestido para ti, quiero que lo uses para cuando lleguemos al Supremacía II, te espera una nueva vida junto a mi cariño --


	11. Voler a nacer

\-- ¡ Bienvenido Emperador ! ! Es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente con nosotros ! Vino sólo pensé que vendría acompañado de su nueva guardia personal, supongo que está aquí por el clon especial que pidió, me complace informarle que está listo , como usted ordenó hemos esperado su llegada para que usted esté presente cuando saquemos el líquido del contenedor y el clon despierte y salga de él --

\-- Éste es el resto del pago por el clon, traje ropa para ella , le informo que para todos en la galaxia ella será el espécimen original, nadie debe saber que la verdadera mujer está en un hospital del planeta Ceva I en estado de coma Taun We, a cambio de su silencio respetare' las operaciones de clonación que ustedes realicen, no invadire' militarmente Kamino y podrán conservar hasta cierto punto su independencia, pero si ustedes llegan a informarle a alguien la existencia de esté clon yo me encargaré personalmente que todo el sistema Kamino sea barrido de la galaxia --

\-- No tiene que amenazarnos Emperador nuestros trabajos de clonación tienen una estricta política de confidencialidad, sin embargo le informare' a mi jefe sus palabras, sigame por favor lo llevaré con el clon --

\-- Quiero estar a solas con ella para cuando salga del contenedor, una vez que lo haya hecho me iré con ella y partiremos en mi nave, el clon no debe saber que está en el planeta Kamino porque ella nunca deberá saber que es un clon , así que nos iremos sin despedirnos, ella no debe ver a nadie aquí más que a mí --

\-- Será como usted lo desee Emperador, llegamos está es la sala donde se encuentra, vaciare' el contenedor lentamente ¡ está hecho Emperador ! Me retiro lo dejaré a solas con ella, una vez que el contenedor se vacíe por completo se abrirá y dejará caer al suelo al clon y al hacerlo despertará, es básicamente como nacer --

\-- Sí es básicamente como volver a nacer, gracias Taun We puede retirarse ya --

! Estoy muy nervioso ! Espero que ella crea todo lo que voy a decirle, en teoría no tendría porque dudarlo, si ella no tiene memoria ,yo seré todo para ella en esté universo. Ella está desnuda tengo que envolver su cuerpo húmedo con la toalla grande que traje, no sé si debo vestirla yo o dejar que ella lo haga, no sé siquiera si ella pueda hacerlo, supongo que debo adaptarme a como piense y se sienta ella , ya se abrió el contenedor, ella cayó al suelo, ¡ diablos ! Ella se golpeó levemente, debí sostenerla entre mis brazos ¡ despertó ! ¡ Ella está viva ! ¡ Viva ! Está sacando el líquido de sus pulmones, la envolvere' con la toalla para secarla y cubrir su desnudez.

\-- ¡ Cof ! ¡ Cof ! ¡ Cof ! ¿ Dónde estoy ? ¿ Quien eres tú ? ¿ Quien soy yo ? --

\-- ! Soy yo amor mío ! ¿ No me recuerdas ? --

\-- ! No ! No recuerdo nada, no sé quien eres tú ni siquiera recuerdo quien soy yo --

\-- ¡ Tú eres Rey ! No tienes un apellido. Yo soy Kylo tú y yo íbamos a casarnos antes que te golpearas la cabeza con uno de los extremos de mi nave y cayeras en coma, estuviste más de un año en coma ,los médicos te introdujeron en un tanque de bacta como último recurso para hacerte despertar del coma y finalmente esté tratamiento funcionó ¡ despertaste ! Le pedí a los médicos que me dejarán a solas contigo cuando despertaras, ellos me dijeron que tú estado médico es ya saludable, así que ya podemos irnos a casa, te cargare' hasta mi nave cariño --

\-- ¡ Así que me llamo Rey ! ¡ Pero no puedo irme todavía ! ¡ No estoy sana ! Debo seguir enferma porque no recuerdo nada, creo que eso no debe ser normal --

¡ Demonios ! Tengo que pensar rápido que decirle ¡ Tengo que llevarmela lo más rápido posible de aquí.

\-- Los neurólogos me dijeron que podrías tener amnesia temporal como efecto secundario al tratamiento médico en el tanque de bacta pero que paulatinamente tú memoria regresaría, así que no hay razón para que te quedes más tiempo en esté lugar --

\-- Me duele un poco la cabeza, quiero pensar que me estás diciendo la verdad ¿ No me harás daño verdad ? --

\-- ¡ Yo no podría hacerte daño cariño ! ¡ Te amo demasiado ! Te cargare' hasta mi nave y ya en casa te sentirás más segura y tal vez empieces a recordar --

\-- Creo que puedo caminar hasta la nave no estoy segura ,pero lo intentaré --

\-- No debes esforzarte demasiado cariño, recuerda que acabas de despertar de un coma, yo puedo cargarte hasta mi nave sin problemas, te compré ropa, en la nave podrás ponertela --

De haber sabido que Rey no se pondría la ropa aquí no la hubiera traído, ahora me va estorbar cuando cargue a Rey.

\-- ! Gracias Kylo ! ¿ Dijiste que ese es tu nombre verdad ? --

\-- ¡ Así es amor ! ¡ Estoy tan feliz de volverlo a escuchar de tu boca, llegué a pensar que nunca más sucedería ! ! Ya casi llegamos a mi nave no está muy lejos la plataforma de aterrizaje --

\-- ¿ Esa es tú nave ? --

\-- Así es cariño --

¡ Que nunca dejará de llover en este planeta ! Rey va a volverse a mojar.

\-- ¿ Así que me golpeé la cabeza en esa nave ? --

\-- Es que la nave sólo tiene un sólo asiento así que cuando la nave tuvo un desperfecto empezó a dar vueltas , mientras yo pilotaba tú ibas parada detrás de mí así que saliste disparada hacia un extremo de la nave y te golpeaste la cabeza, busque atención médica para ti inmediatamente pero aún así los doctores no pudieron impedir que quedarás en coma ¡ Ya llegamos ! Bajaré la rampa para entrar... ! Ya está ! Entremos --

\-- ¿ Puedo ponerme la ropa que trajiste para mí ahora ? --

\-- Sí claro, yo me sentaré en el asiento del piloto, no volteare' hacia atrás. Puedes vestirte mientras despego la nave --

\-- ¿ Me prometes que no voltearas ? --

\-- ¡ Te lo prometo Rey ! Pero te recuerdo que tú y yo vamos a casarnos pronto --

\-- Mmmm Dices que vamos a casa ¿ dónde es eso ? --

\-- Bueno nuestra casa es realmente una gran nave es del tamaño de una ciudad se llama Supremacía II --

\-- No me dice nada todo lo que me estás diciendo ¿ Cómo nos conocimos tú y yo ? --

\-- Tú y yo nos conocimos en condiciones muy extrañas, tú y yo éramos enemigos, de hecho fuimos enemigos muchos años hasta poco antes que te golpearas la cabeza y cayeras en coma, mientras peleabamos yo te confese que te amaba y te convencí que estabas en el bando equivocado y tú me dijiste que me amabas también, ibamos de regreso al Supremacía II cuando mi nave tuvo una falla mecánica y empezó a dar vueltas y tuviste el accidente que te dejó en coma --

\-- Sigo sin recordar nada ¿ Tengo una familia ? --

Hasta el clon de Rey piensa en tener una familia, su única familia debo ser yo, todo su universo debo ser únicamente yo.

\-- Lo siento amor pero no tienes familiar alguno, tus padres eran unos chatarreros alcohólicos que te vendieron por dinero para comprar alcohol cuando eras muy niña en el planeta Jakku, de hecho tu también fuiste carroñera casi toda tú vida hasta que saliste de Jakku hace unos seis años estándar, tus padres murieron hace mucho en Jakku y fueron enterrados en una fosa de ése planeta --

\-- ¡ Que terrible ! Me hubiera gustado tener una familia pero ¿ al menos tengo amigos ? --

\-- Tú abandonaste a los que llamabas amigos para estar conmigo cuando te diste cuenta que ellos eran unos ladrones y asesinos ¡ Yo soy ahora tú único amigo y seré tú unica familia cuando nos casemos ! Tú te darás cuenta que yo soy todo para ti cuando recuerdes tú pasado como tú eres todo para mi desde hace mucho --

\-- ¿ Y que pasará si yo nunca puedo recordar mi pasado ? --

\-- Eso no pasará, pero si llegase a suceder yo haré que te enamores de mi nuevamente, tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre porque nacimos para estar juntos ¡ ya lo verás cariño ! --

\-- Ojalá tengas razón Kylo... ojalá ¿ A que me dedicaba antes de perder la memoria ? --

\-- Eras una jedi --

\-- ¿ Una jedi ? ¿ Qué es eso ? ¡ NO VOLTEES ! TE ESTOY VIENDO, DIJISTE QUE NO VOLTEARÍAS --

\-- ¡ Lo siento ! Pensé que ya habías terminado de vestirte --

Esto no está bien, mi Guardia personal son clones también y no cuestionan nada de lo que les digo y enseño, puede ser que este clon sea de menos calidad o todo lo contrario, puede ser que éste clon tenga mejor calidad hasta el punto que tiene la misma personalidad de la Rey original, o simplemente es la muy elevada cantidad de midiclorianos sea como sea ésta Rey es tan desconfiada como la verdadera Rey, no sé si eso es bueno o malo para mí.

\-- Lamento haberte gritado Kylo, no debí hacerlo, no contestaste mi pregunta ¿ Qué es una jedi ? --


	12. Aliada

\-- Lamento haberte gritado Kylo, no debí hacerlo, no contestaste mi pregunta ¿ Qué es una jedi ? --

\-- Una jedi es una usuaria del lado luminoso de la Fuerza --

\-- Y ¿ que es el lado luminoso de la Fuerza ? --

\-- Trataré de explicártelo de una manera sencilla, todo en el universo fue hecho por una energía creadora a la que llamamos la Fuerza, todo lo que existe, es y fue hecho por la Fuerza, un porcentaje muy bajo de la población de las diferentes especies de la galaxia son altamente sensibles a la Fuerza, de tal manera que esas personas tienen habilidades que otros no tienen además de una inteligencia notablemente superior al promedio, pueden mover objetos con la mente, también pueden influir en mentes débiles de tal manera que pueden hacer que esas mentes débiles hagan lo que ellos desean, algunos también pueden leer la mente de otras personas, todo usuario de la Fuerza usa un sable de luz como arma personal --

\-- ¡ Es asombroso todo lo que dijiste ! ! Así que yo podia hacer todas esas cosas antes de perder la memoria ! --

\-- Hasta dónde sé tú no podías leer la mentes, yo sí tengo esa habilidad --

\-- ! Entonces tú también eres un jedi ! --

\-- ¡ No ! Yo no soy un jedi, los jedis usan el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, yo soy un caballero de Ren y nosotros usamos el lado oscuro de la Fuerza --

\-- Ya termine de vestirme, puedes voltear, fue difícil ponerme ese vestido, por cierto El lado oscuro no se oye muy bien --

\-- Los usuarios del lado oscuro y del lado luminoso interpretamos la Fuerza de una manera diferente es sólo eso, el lado oscuro se oye como algo malo pero realmente no lo es, es sólo una postura diferente al lado luminoso ! ya lo entenderás ! Antes de caer en coma tú ya habías decidido darte la vuelta al lado oscuro para estar conmigo --

\-- Dijiste que los jedis usan como arma un sable de luz ¿ yo tenía uno de esos ? --

\-- Sí así es, cuando estés preparada yo te lo regresaré en este momento que no recuerdas tu pasado es peligrosa para ti un arma así, podrías dañarte con el sable de luz , ya entramos al hiperespacio llegaremos al Supremacía II en unas horas --

Toda está conversación me hizo recordar que la maldita Resistencia tiene mi sable de luz rojo, cuando fui a buscarlo al planeta Aaris III ya no estaba ni en sable ni el Halcón milenario, el traidor y la mujer debieron llevarselos, recuperare'mi sable tarde o temprano, pagarán muy caro haberselo llevado. Le obsequiare' a Rey el sable de mi abuelo, debo comenzar a pensar en está Rey por su nombre, la Rey que está en coma será para mi desde ahora en adelante la otra Rey.

\-- Éstas muy callada ¿ sucede algo Rey ? --

\-- Voy a ser muy sincera contigo Kylo, eres muy amable conmigo y yo te lo agradezco pero todas tus palabras me han dejado conmocionada, me esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que dijiste y no viene a mi memoria nada, es como si todo lo que dijiste lo hubiera vivido otra persona --

Si ella supiera que es realmente así todo lo que le dije lo vivió la otra Rey.

\-- No te esfuerces en recordar amor mío podría hacerte daño, recuerda que hasta hace muy poco estabas en coma, ahora que entramos en la velocidad de la luz buscaré en uno de los compartimentos traseros de la nave una almohada y una cobija para que puedas descansar en el suelo de la nave cuando lleguemos a casa descansarás en tú habitación ¿ estás llorando ? ¡ No llores amor mío ! Dejame abrazarte, todo va a estar bien ! Te lo prometo ! --

Sí está es Rey mi Rey la que llora cuando se siente sola, pero yo haré que nunca más se sienta sola, ¡ oooh! se siente tan bien tener sus brazos envolviendo mi espalda y mis brazos envolviendo su cintura, mi hombría se deleita con el contacto tan cercano con su cuerpo tengo que lograr que mi hombría se relaje no quiero asustarla , finalmente pronto ella será mía, puedo sentirlo, los sueños que tenía donde Rey me decía que me amaba se harán realidad, Rey me amará de hecho siento en la Fuerza que ella ya comenzó a hacerlo.

\-- Voy a acomodar la cobija en el suelo y la almohada para que duermas un poco , te despertaré cuando lleguemos ¿ estás de acuerdo cariño ? --

\-- Sí creo que es lo mejor --

Hace mucho que Rey se durmió, no me agrada que duerma en el suelo pero después de esto nunca más tendrá que volver a hacerlo ya casi llegamos a la órbita del planeta Coruscant ¡ llegamos ! ¡ espero que con la ayuda de la Fuerza todo me salga bien.

\-- ¡ Bienvenido Emperador ! Puede aterrizar en el hangar 5 --

\-- Quiero que el general Hux y mis más altos oficiales estén en el hangar 5 lo antes posible necesito urgentemente hablar con ellos --

\-- Como usted ordene les comunicaré a todos Emperador --

Tengo que despertar a Rey, esté es un momento decisivo en mis planes.

\-- Rey cariño despierta ya llegamos ! despierta ! --

\-- ¿ Ya llegamos ? --

\-- Sí amor, ven a ver la nave que será tu hogar mientras contruyo una casa apropiada para ti --

\-- ¡ Es una nave enorme ! --

\-- Así es, sujetate a mi asiento cariño, vamos a aterrizar ... ! Listo ! Acomodare' la nave en el hangar mientras esperamos a mis oficiales --

\-- ¿ Tus oficiales ? --

\-- Así es, digamos que soy el máximo líder de está nave, y mis oficiales todavía creen que eres mi enemiga , tengo que aclararles que has cambiado de bando y ahora eres nuestra aliada --

\-- Dijiste que estuve en coma más de un año ¿ por que hasta ahora vas a contarles que estoy de su mismo bando ? --

\-- Es algo largo de explicar te lo contaré a ti y a mis oficiales cuando ellos lleguen y salgamos de la nave , voy a salir yo primero y hablaré con ellos y después te gritaré para que salgas , ahí vienen, abriré la puerta y saldré, espera mi llamada --

\-- ¡ Bienvenido Emperador ! ¿ Qué es eso tan urgente que tiene que decirnos ? --

\-- Rey, la jedi viene conmigo,ella está dentro de mi TIE general Hux --

\-- ¡ Excelente Emperador ! ! Por fin pudo capturarla ! Ordenaré su ejecución pública lo antes posible --

\-- ¡ Usted no hará eso general ! Ella ahora es nuestra aliada --

\-- ¿ Nuestra aliada ? Le recuerdo que ella asesinó a nuestro anterior Líder Supremo Snoke --

\-- Ella sólo se defendió de él y también de mi porque Snoke me ordenó asesinarla, cuando titube cumplir su orden, Snoke le ordenó a su Guardia Pretoriana que me asesinara junto con Rey, así que ella mató a Snoke y ambos derrotamos a todos los guardias de Snoke , pero una vez que los eliminamos ella no quiso unirse en ese entonces a nuestra causa y peleamos y me dejó inconsciente y escapó en la cápsula de Snoke sin embargo ella cambió de opinión hace más de un año en el planeta Aaris III Rey finalmente se convenció que lo mejor para la galaxia es el Nuevo Imperio con la protección de la Primera Orden y ella venía conmigo en mi nave cuando sufrió una falla y dio' vueltas y ella se golpeó la cabeza estuvo en coma todo este tiempo en el planeta Ceva I hasta que despertó y fui notificado que podía ir por ella, desgraciadamente el golpe en la cabeza y el coma le causaron amnesia temporal, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado --

\-- Pero ¿ por que no nos dijo la verdad cuando ocurrió todo esto Emperador ? --

\-- No era el mejor momento en ese entonces capitán Mitaka, también Rey quiere saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, le pediré que baje de mi nave, les recuerdo que ella no tiene memoria de su pasado, no le apunten con sus armas, ella es nuestra aliada ahora --

\-- ¡ REY BAJA DE LA NAVE ! --

\-- Nunca vi a la jedi con vestido --

\-- Rey estos son mis oficiales, ya los conocías es sólo que por ahora no puedes recordarlos, el es mi general se llama Armitage Hux --

\-- ! Hola oficiales ! sus caras no me parecen conocidas Kylo --

\-- Recordarás con el tiempo ¡ ya lo verás ! Ellos al igual que tú quieren saber porque no les conté que te habías vuelto hacia el lado oscuro y te habías convertido en nuestra aliada hace más un año y que habías quedado en coma por un golpe en tu cabeza. La razón es que tenemos espías en nuestra organización y todavía no sabemos quiénes son, ellos hubieran informado a la Resistencia tú ubicación, y la Resistencia hubiera intentado rescatarte con insistencia , puesto que ellos no se enteraron que te habías vuelto al lado oscuro porque te golpeaste la cabeza con mi nave y quedaste en coma --

\-- Bueno eso tiene lógica Kylo --

\-- No confió en ella Señor, no puede simplemente venir y decir que ahora cree en nuestra causa, cuando hemos tenido enormes bajas por su culpa --

\-- ¿ Se olvida que puedo usar la Fuerza para saber si ella miente o dice la verdad general --

\-- ¡ Disculpeme Emperador ! Usted tiene razón en todo --

\-- ¿ Emperador ? ¿ Eres un Emperador Kylo ? --

\-- Así es Rey, te lo explicaré en el camino a tu habitación. ¡ Pueden retirarse oficiales ! --

No les expliqué a mis oficiales porque no les conté que yo ayudé a Rey a asesinar a la Guardia de Snoke espero que no pregunten al respecto ¡ Odio tener que mentir a esté grado ! Tengo miedo de cometer algún error grave si no puedo recordar con exactitud todas mis mentiras.


	13. La misma habitación

\-- Tomaremos un elevador para llegar a tu habitación cariño --

\-- Todos nos están observando Kylo --

\-- Es extraño para los soldados de asalto verte aquí cuando hasta hace poco tú eras nuestra enemiga, el general Hux se encargará de informales que ahora eres nuestra aliada, te tomaré de los hombros para que no intenten hacerte daño, conmigo estás segura amor --

\-- ¿ Hacerme daño ? --

\-- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien --

\-- ! Eso espero Kylo !¿ Por que frente a tus oficiales no me llamaste amor mío o cariño ? --

\-- Porque no les dije que tú y yo tenemos una relación, todavía no procesan que ahora eres nuestra aliada, así que por ahora no es prudente decirles que pronto nos casaremos, pero lo haré pronto --

\-- Aaah, me gustaría que me explicaras porque eres un Emperador --

\-- Soy un Emperador porque gobierno más de la mitad de ésta galaxia --

\-- ¿ En serio ? ¿ Tú gobiernas todo eso ? --

\-- Así es cariño y pronto tú gobernarás conmigo como mi Emperatriz --

\-- ¿ En verdad ? En lo poco que tengo de memoria no me imaginé en lo absoluto que yo sería una Emperatriz y menos de casi toda la galaxia --

\-- Te acostumbraras a la idea pronto ¡ Ya llegamos al piso dónde está tú habitación ! Está justo al final del corredor , sé que a ti te gusta la vegetación verde así que ordené que fuera decorada con vegetación y flores naturales, estoy seguro que te gustará, abriré la puerta --

\-- ¡ Qué grande es Kylo ! Está habitación parece una casa entera ¡ Es hermosa ! Esa cama es demasiado grande para mi, en ella podrían dormir varias personas --

\-- Bueno,es tan grande porque a decir verdad está habitación es también la mía --

\-- ¿ QUEEEE ? ¡ Yo no voy a dormir contigo ! Para mí eres casi un desconocido , yo no te recuerdo --

\-- Pero tú me amas Rey es sólo que por ahora no puedes recordarlo pero pronto lo harás --

\-- ¿ Yo ya había ... tú sabes, tenido intimidad contigo ? --

\-- No,sólo nos besamos, pero te veías muy dispuesta a hacerlo antes que te golpearas la cabeza --

\-- ¡ Quiero otra habitación Kylo ! --

\-- Pero yo preparé está habitación especialmente para ti --

\-- Bueno entonces duerme tú en otra habitación y yo dormire' en está, no voy a tener intimidad alguna contigo hasta que recupere la memoria --

\-- Es peligroso que te quedes sola en está habitación, al menos por ahora, todos mis soldados de asalto todavía no saben que cambiaste de bando más de alguno podría intentar hacerte daño --

\-- ¿ Dices que me amas y me trajiste a un lugar donde pueden asesinarme ? --

Está Rey tiene el mismo comportamiento que la otra Rey esto va ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba, tendré que tener un mar de paciencia, y no me distingo precisamente en esa cualidad.

\-- Sólo es temporal pronto estarás segura aquí, yo no voy a tocarte hasta que tú lo quieras, tú dormiras en un extremo de la cama y yo en el otro extremo --

\--¿ Lo prometes Kylo ? --

\-- ¡ Te lo prometo ! ¿ Te desagrado tanto Rey ? --

\-- No, no es eso,no eres el hombre más guapo de la galaxia supongo, pero me resultas atractivo, es simplemente que no te conozco porque no puedo recordarte ¡ Quisiera poder hacerlo ! Y devolver todo ese amor que dices sentir por mí, pero por ahora no puedo, comprendeme por favor --

\-- Te entiendo cariño, pero te aseguro que a mi lado estarás bien, puedes dormir en la cama yo dormire' en el sofá, pero dejame quedarme conmigo en está habitación que preapare' especialmente para ti --

\-- Está bien, yo me quedaré en la cama y tú en el sofá. Tengo hambre y sed ¿ podrías darme algo para comer y tomar por favor ? --

\-- Sí claro cariño, ordenaré que nos traigan algo de comer y tomar a la habitación --

\-- Gracias Kylo --

Creo que Rey ya se durmió, comió y bebió agua como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y en verdad nunca lo había hecho, no sé como va a reaccionar ella cuando pase el tiempo y ella no recuerde nada, está Rey es tan terca y desconfiada como la otra Rey, tal vez nunca debiera enseñarle a usar la Fuerza, si ella aprende a manipular la Fuerza es más probable que ella descubra que es un clon,nunca imaginé que preferiría que Rey fuera una mujer normal,creo que considerando las circunstancias lo mejor es tratarla como cualquier mujer, la llevaré a conocer algunos planetas con paisajes hermosos en la galaxia, le compraré vestidos hermosos como los que usaba mi madr... la general Organa,y la cubriré con joyas, la mantendré lo más alejada posible de la guerra de expansión de mi Imperio, no quiero que vea jamás a ningún miembro de la Resistencia.

Creo que ya empezó el primer turno de labores en el Supremacía II, Rey todavía duerme, tengo que presentarme en el puente de mando y saber como reaccionó mi ejército ante la noticia que Rey es ahora nuestra aliada, no quiero dejarla sola aquí es peligroso todavía, tengo que despertarla para que vaya conmigo.

\-- ! Despierta amor mío ! Tenemos que ir al puente de mando --

\-- ¿ Me diste un beso en la frente ? --

\-- Sí ¿ te molestó que te despertara con un beso en la frente ? --

\-- ¡ No ! No me molestó ¿ a donde dijiste que tenemos que ir ? --

\-- Al puente de mando,quiero saber como reaccionó mi ejército ante la noticia que ahora eres nuestra aliada, en este extremo del armarlo hallarás ropa para ti, puedes bañarte esa puerta es la entrada al baño --

\-- Está ropa es como la ropa que usan tus oficiales, me gusta mucho más el vestido que traigo puesto --

\-- Si te gusta usar vestidos ordenaré que te traigan algunos del planeta Coruscant, cuando mi ejército se haya acostumbrado a la idea que tú gobernarás conmigo la galaxia podremos ir personalmente de compras para que tú escogas los vestidos que más te gusten --

\-- ¿ De verdad ? ¿ Harías eso por mí ? --

\-- Haré todo lo que tú me pidas, incluso podríamos visitar algunos planetas con abundante vegetación como a ti te gustan --

\-- ¡ Gracias Kylo ! ¡ Ya quiero recoraar mi pasado para agradecerte aún más todo lo que estás haciendo por mí --

\-- Por ahora usa la ropa que usan los oficiales de la Primera orden, a más tardar tendrás tus vestidos nuevos en un día estándar, bañate amor mío mientras ordeno nuestro desayuno --

Las cosas parecen ir mejor, a Rey le gustan los vestidos mucho más que un uniforme militar, encausare' a está Rey a ser una mujer normal, ella será mi Emperatriz, usará vestidos costosos, y tendrá modales ideales como cualquier mujer de la nobleza y ella disfrutará su vida de esa manera, no le enseñaré a pelear, hasta donde me sea posible evitaré que aprenda a usar la Fuerza.

\-- Te ves muy bien usando ese uniforme cariño pero usarás la ropa que a ti te guste, me gusta complacerte hasta donde me sea posible, desayunemos , espero que te guste lo que ordené --

\-- Se nota que fui una chatarrera porque me gusta cualquier tipo de comida, gracias por todo Kylo --

Conseguiré un droide de protocolo y buenos modales para que enseñe a Rey a ser una dama como lo era mi madre, no tiene caso que a estás alturas me engañe a mi mismo, Leia Organa me parió debido a eso soy descendiente del poderoso Darth Vader eso tengo que agradecérselo aunque ella haya sido una pésima madre.

\-- Mmmmmm ¡ Qué buena es la comida de está nave ! ¿ En cuánto tiempo te dijo mi doctor que recuperaría la memoria ? Por cierto ¿ En que planeta estuve en coma ? --

\-- Estuviste en coma en el planeta Ceva I es el planeta más cercano que encontré con una buena atención médica, y tu neurólogo me dijo que recuperarlas la memoria pronto --

\-- Pero ¿ que es exactamente pronto ? ¿ Unos cuantos días ? ¿ Unas semanas tal vez ? --

\-- Tú doctor me dijo que recuperarlas la memoria a más tardar en un par de semanas --

\-- Y si eso no ocurre ¿ Me llevarás a ese planeta para que él me haga recuperar mi memoria ? --

\-- No, te llevaría a Coruscant tiene la misma buena calidad de atención médica que Ceva I , pero tienes que ser positiva tu memoria regresará muy pronto, apresurate a desayunar porque tengo que estar lo antes posible en el puente de mando y por el momento es peligroso que te quedes sola aquí --

Está Rey es tan ansiosa como la otra Rey, tengo que planear que voy a hacer cuando pasen dos semanas y ella siga insistiendo en recuperar su supuesta memoria.

He estado cometiendo algunos errores en éste fic la primera causa de eso es que sólo tengo tiempo de escribirlo un rato por las noches la segunda causa es que éste fic lo estoy escribiendo en wattpad y de ahí copio cada capítulo a fanfiction.

Sientanse con la libertad de señalarme los errores que cometo en los comentarios haré lo posible por corregirlos lo antes posible.

Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic en especial a LokiShiro que ha seguido todos mis fics.


	14. Puente de mando

\-- Todavía nos siguen observando de igual manera tus soldados, creo que en especial a mí --

\-- Tal vez todavía no sepan que eres nuestra aliada, y si lo saben pronto se acostumbrarán ¡ Ya lo verás ! --

\-- Ya casi llegamos al puente de mando. Abriré la puerta --

\-- ¡ Emperador ! No esperábamos su visita tan temprano en el primer turno, y menos que viniera con la jedi --

\-- ¡ Rey ya no es una jedi ! Ella es ahora nuestra aliada, vinimos para saber si ya se lo hiciste saber a todo el ejército de la Primera orden --

\-- Ya se lo dije a todo el primer turno Emperador, se lo diré a los otros dos turnos cuando comiencen. Me informaron que ... Lady Rey durmió en la habitación de usted Emperador, debió pedir una habitación para ella, yo le habría dispuesto una --

\-- Ella durmió en mi habitación porque es peligroso que duerma sola cuando no todos los soldados de asalto saben que ella ahora está de nuestro bando , está noche ella se quedara en mi habitación, y yo me quedaré en la habitación de junto, quiero que traigan desde el planeta Coruscant vestidos de gala como el que Rey traía puesto cuando llegó aquí a ella no le gusta el uniforme de la Primera orden, quiero que sé los lleven a su habitación a más tardar mañana en el primer turno --

\-- ¿ Vestidos ? Como usted ordene Emperador --

\-- ¿ Cómo reaccionaron los soldados de asalto cuando les dijo que Rey es parte de la Primera orden ahora, general Hux ? --

\-- Los soldados de asalto solo hacen lo que se les ordena Emperador, para eso fueron entrenados --

\-- Bien, eso espero, le mostraré a... Lady Rey las instalaciones de la Primera orden, si hay algún imprevisto comuniquese conmigo --

\-- Sí Emperador --

\-- Vámonos Rey --

\-- Se nota que no le agrado a tu general --

\-- Eso no importa, él tiene que seguir nuestras órdenes si quiere permanecer en su puesto --

\-- ¿ Yo le daré órdenes a tu general ? --

\-- Así es querida, lo que se te ofrezca puedes pedírselo, aunque todavía no eres mi esposa ya prácticamente estás gobernando conmigo la galaxia --

\-- Mmmmm había olvidado que vamos a casarnos --

\-- ¡ Me gustaría tanto que lo tuvieras siempre presente cariño ! me haría tan feliz --

\-- Haré todo lo posible por recordarlo siempre Kylo ¿ Qué me enseñaras primero ? --

\-- Creo que te mostraré la zona comercial del Supremacía II, sabes está nave es tan grande que tiene fábricas y tiendas, sin embargo no creo que haya en esas tiendas vestidos hermosos como a ti te gustan, pero podrías pedir cualquier cosa que te guste, desde ropa, hasta maquillaje, perfumes, lo que sea, puedes quedarte con lo que quieras --

\-- ¿ En serio ? ¡ Todo lo que quiera ! --

\-- ¡ Todo ! Recuerda que prácticamente ya estás gobernando conmigo la galaxia --

\-- Muchas gracias Kylo has sido muy bueno conmigo --

Rey se ha llevado todo lo que ha podido de las tiendas, como cualquier mujer común le gustan los perfumes, y el maquillaje, tal vez no debí decirle que comprara ropa interior porque se sonrojo', pero creo que le hará falta, ella se ve contenta , cada vez me gusta mas la idea que ella sea una mujer normal, mis planes empiezan a cristalizarse Rey pronto será mi compañera de vida. Está sonando mi Comunicador ¿ Qué diablos pasaría ?

\-- Emperador Ren, lamento interrumpirlo pero los ex -discípulos de la... de Lady Rey atacaron una de nuestras fábricas de droides en el planeta Korriban --

\-- ¿ Yo tenía discípulos Kylo ?¿ Soy una maestra ? --

\-- Así es Rey, hablaremos de eso después ahora tengo que ir al puente de mando, te llevaré a tu habitación y ordenaré que te custodien unos soldados de asalto que ya sepan que eres nuestra aliada ¿ te parece bien ? --

\-- Sí Kylo pero quiero hablar de mis ... de mis ex - discípulos en cuánto puedas hacerlo por favor creo que es muy importante tal vez me ayude a recuperar la memoria --

\-- Sí amor hablaremos después --

Contarle toda su vida a mi nueva Rey va a ser desgastante para mí, espero que mi paciencia sea pronto recompensada.

\-- Emperador pensé que vendría con Lady Rey --

\-- La dejé en su habitación custodiada ¿ Cuáles fueron exactamente los daños que causaron los nuevos jedis general Hux ? --

\-- Los jedis destruyeron totalmente la fábrica principal de droides de combate con unos cuantos escuadrones de aviones caza y al parecer también con explosivos Señor --

\-- ¡ Demonios ! ¿ Cuantos jedis eran general Hux ? --

\-- Sólo eran tres Emperador : un feluciano, un twi'lek y una adolescente humana y huyeron todos no pudimos impedirlo --

\-- ¡ SÓLO TRES ! ¿ Sabe cuantos padawans exactamente tenía Lady Rey --

\-- Según nuestros informantes en la galaxia son seis Emperador la mayoría no llegan a la edad adulta --

\-- Tenemos que eliminarlos lo antes posible antes que ellos enseñen a otros la doctrina jedi, y por lo tanto llenen la galaxia de jedis ¡ Rey ! --

\-- ¿ Kylo eres tú ? --

\-- Sí ¿ donde estás Rey ? --

\-- Estoy peinandome frente al espejo, veo tu silueta en el espejo pero no estaba segura que fueras tú ¿ Como es que éstas dentro del espejo ? --

\-- No estoy en el espejo estoy en el puente de mando tú me ves en el espejo debido a la conexión que compartimos yo puedo verte en éste momento frente a mí también, tú habías cerrado la conexión que compartimos pero al parecer la has abierto nuevamente --

\-- ¿ Y como hice eso ? --

\-- Te lo explicaré al llegar a tu cuarto , hasta pronto am... Rey --

\-- Emperador ¿ está hablandome a mí ? --

\-- Obviamente no, estaba hablando con Lady Rey, nosotros podemos vernos y hablarnos aunque no estemos en el mismo sitio --

\-- ¡ Es sorprendente Emperador ! Ella será una poderosa aliada --

\-- Ella será más que eso general, le informo que Lady Rey será mi esposa muy pronto --

\-- ¿ Su esposa Emperador ? Pero usted dijo que Lady Rey no tiene memoria de su pasado --

\-- Ella aceptó casarse conmigo hace más de un año justo antes de quedar en coma --

\-- ¡ Felicidades Emperador ! Lady Rey es una mujer muy hermosa, será una gran Emperatriz. Ella definitivamente es la madre ideal para sus hijos considerando que ella tiene las mismas habilidades en la Fuerza que usted tiene, sus hijos serán muy poderosos --

\-- Así es general --

\-- ¿ Cuándo prepararemos la ceremonia Emperador ? --

\-- Cuando Lady Rey recupere la memoria. Me marcho estaré entrenando a mi guardia personal todo el segundo turno, no me moleste si no hay una extrema necesidad --

\-- Cómo usted ordene Emperador --

Espero que Hux no sospeche que está Rey es un clon considerando que el tiempo en que los kaminoanos hacen los clones es actualmente de un año y hace poco más de un año que fue vista por última vez la Rey original.

Como imaginé está Rey casi tiene los mismos poderes en la Fuerza que la otra Rey, pero todavía no tiene dominio sobre ellos, la conexión que tiene conmigo es más débil por lo que entendí está Rey no puede verme nítidamente cuando tenemos los enlaces mientras que yo puedo verla muy claramente, me temo que aunque yo no le enseñe a usar la Fuerza está Rey termine por aprender a usar la Fuerza aunque en menor grado que la original debido a la conexión que tenemos.

No había pensado en todo esté tiempo en que los clones son estériles, ellos no pueden engendrar hijos, mi nueva Rey es estéril, es el único fallo en todos mis planes, hasta antes de convertirme en Emperador, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo tener hijos, pero ahora es diferente, si no tengo hijos mi Nuevo Imperio morirá conmigo y con Rey, la vida eterna en esté universo es sólo un mito, a lo mucho que podemos aspirar es a convertirnos en espíritus de la Fuerza pero eso es en otro universo y yo ni siquiera puedo aspirar a eso. Tengo que tener cuando menos un hijo que se siente en mi trono cuando yo muera, tal vez podría tener un hijo con otra mujer, pero yo no deseo tener hijos con una mujer que no sea Rey, tengo que pensar que voy a hacer respecto a esto, sin embargo lo haré después, por el momento mi prioridad más importante es hacer que está Rey se enamore de mi y se case conmigo lo antes posible.

\-- ¿ Por que te tardaste tanto Kylo ? Le pedí a los soldados de asalto que me comunicaran contigo pero me dijeron que ellos no podían hacer eso, les pedí entonces que me comunicaran con tu general y él me dijo que tú estabas entrenando a tu guardia personal y que pediste no ser molestado --

\-- Así es cariño, pero para ti estoy siempre disponible, debiste pedir hablar conmigo --

\-- No quise molestarte ¿ Qué ocurrió exactamente con mis ex - discípulos Kylo ? Necesito saber --

\-- Tus antiguos padawans,así se les llama a los discípulos de los jedi, atacaron una fábrica de droides de combate en el planeta Korriban, la destruyeron por completo, es impresionante considerando que sólo eran tres: un twi'lek, un feluciano y una adolescente humana y unos cuantos escuadrones de naves caza --

\-- Y ¿ donde están ellos ahora ? --

\-- Ellos huyeron --

\-- ¡ Es una lástima ! Me hubiera gustado verlos y hablar con ellos tal vez me hubiera ayudado a recordar algo de mi pasado --

\-- Cariño no te presiones tratando de recordar tu pasado, tu memoria regresará cuando tenga que hacerlo --

\-- Supongo que tienes razon ¿ Qué les hubiera ocurrido a mis ex - padawans de haber sido capturados ? --

\-- Hubieran sido ejecutados --

\-- ¡ Qué horror ! Creo que no me habría gustado que ellos murieran --

\-- Ellos son unos asesinos y ladrones que infringen la ley se merecen la ejecución cariño --

\-- Pero por lo que tú dices yo era la Maestra de ellos, así que yo debí hacer todas esas cosas malas también ¿ Para ti merezco también ser ejecutada ? --

\-- Es diferente amor tú ahora estás de nuestro lado --

\-- No me gusta la pena de muerte en ningún caso, cambiando de tema ¿ Cómo es que pude verte en el espejo ? Eso es parte de lo que yo podía hacer cuando era una jedi --

\-- Esa es una conexión que ocurre en muy raras ocasiones entre algunos usuarios de la Fuerza que tienen algún parentesco consanguíneo o como en nuestro caso que se aman mucho entre sí --

\-- ¿ Quieres decir que nosotros podemos vernos y comunicarnos aunque no estemos en el mismo lugar porque nos amamos mucho ? --

\-- Así es cariño y no sólo es eso, también podemos sentir las emociones que siente el otro , tú habías cerrado nuestra conexión cuando me negué a unirme a al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, pero al parecer la volviste a abrir porque te uniste a mí en el lado oscuro --

\-- No sé como hice eso pero ¡ Es fantástico ! ¡ Con razón puedo sentir como te sientes ! Puedo sentir que en verdad me amas, pero también siento mucha confusión y ansiedad en ti, debe ser que quieres ayudarme a recuperar la memoria y no puedes hacerlo --

\-- Sí amor mío yo quisiera que recordaras cuanto me amabas, pero nuestra conexión lo hace por ti, ya empezó el tercer turno, yo dormire' en la habitación que está junto a está, pasaré temprano en el primer turno a verte antes de ir a entrenar mi guardia personal --

\-- ¿ Puedo ir contigo ? Me aburro mucho aquí sola encerrada en está habitación --

\-- Sí claro amor, puedes venir conmigo --

\-- Gracias Kylo por todo lo que haces por mí --


	15. Colores

\-- ¡ Que hermosa te ves con ese vestido amor ! No es que con el uniforme de la Primera orden te veas mal, es sólo que con ese vestido te ves más femenina ¡ Me alegro que ya te hayan traído los vestidos ¿ Ya desayunaste ? --

\-- Todavía no acabo de desayunar, Kylo estuve viendo la holored y me di cuenta que puedo entender varios idiomas pero no puedo recordar quien soy eso es muy extraño --

\-- Bueno he escuchado de ese tipo de perdida de memoria, las personas afectadas no recuerdan quienes son pero pueden recordar muchos de sus conocimientos --

\-- ¿ Sabes que más sabía hacer además de ser una jedi y hablar varios idiomas ? --

\-- Bueno supe que tú podías reparar naves con mucha facilidad --

\-- ¿En serio ? No pensé que pudiera hacer algo así --

\-- Supongo que lo aprendiste cuando eras chatarrera --

\-- Me gustaría saber si todavía puedo reparar una nave, debe haber muchas naves averiadas en los hangares --

\-- Cariño no se vería bien que la futura Emperatriz de la galaxia repare naves en el hangar, mejor olvida eso y ven conmigo al entrenamiento --

\-- Pero yo lo que quiero es recordar, no quiero olvidar --

\-- Esa parte de tu pasado no te gustará recordarlo, te sentiste sola mucho tiempo cuando fuiste chatarrera --

\-- ¿Sufrí mucho cuando fui chatarrera ? --

\-- Así es Rey pasaste hambre y soledad, por culpa de una familia que te abandonó en el desierto del planeta Jakku, debido a eso toda tu vida has anhelado una familia, yo me convertiré en tu única familia pronto, cuando nos casemos amor mío, termina de desayunar y vámonos se nos hace tarde --

La otra Rey sigue estando muy presente en está, tengo que desviar los intereses de la Rey original de mi nueva Rey, tal vez no sea buena idea llevarla a los entrenamientos de mi guardia personal después de todo, sin embargo ya le dije que la llevaría está vez y eso haré en está ocasión, finalmente mi guardia personal también será la suya.

\--! Es muy grande la sala de entrenamiento ! --

\-- Mis futuros guardias me están esperando ya, quiero que los conozcas, ellos también serán tú guardia personal. Saluden a mi futura esposa ella es Lady Rey --

\-- ¡ GUSTO EN CONOCERLA MILADY ! --

\-- ¡ Son todos iguales ! ¿ Son clones ? --

\-- Así es cariño, yo los mandé hacer especialmente para que ellos fueran mi guardia personal --

\-- ! No me parece lo correcto mandar a hacer una persona para los intereses de un dueño ! --

Si ella supiera que yo la mandé a hacer para que ella se enamorará de mí y se convierta en mi esposa seguramente me odiaría por eso pero ella nunca lo sabrá.

\-- Ellos tienen más derechos que cualquier soldado, incluso que muchos oficiales, no es incorrecto hacer clones si ellos reciben un buen trato cariño, quiero que conozcas el nombre clave de cada uno ,de izquierda a derecha son : negro, plateado, azúl, verde, rojo, dorado y cobrizo --

\-- ¿ Por que les pusiste nombres clave de colores ? --

\-- Porque al vestirse del color de su nombre clave son más fáciles de reconocer, considerando que son todos físicamente iguales --

\-- Entiendo pero ¿ cuales son sus nombres reales ? --

\-- No te lo diré, te conozco y sé que empezarías a llamarlos por su nombre real, y la futura Emperatriz de la galaxia no debe fraternizar de esa manera con su guarda personal --

\-- Pero son personas es justo que los llame por sus nombres reales --

\-- Los soldados de asalto también son llamados por sus nombres claves cariño, es lo normal en una organización militar --

\-- La verdad no me agrada que está sea una organización militar --

\-- Te recuerdo que tú formabas parte de la Resistencia que también era una organización militar, así que realmente nunca te ha desagradado pertenecer a una organización militar --

\-- Ojalá pudiera recordar porque siempre he estado en una organización militar si no me agrada la idea, en fin, puedes empezar a entrenarlos yo estaré observando de lejos, no los interrumpire' --

Rey ha permanecido callada observando como entreno a cada uno de mis guardias espero que no me pida entrenarla a ella también.

\-- El entrenamiento ha terminado pueden marcharse, los espero en el primer turno de mañana a la misma hora --

\-- ¿ Qué te pareció el entrenamiento cariño ? --

\-- Mmmmm ¿ Yo sabía pelear como ellos ? --

\-- Sí pero tú usabas un sable de luz como yo ya te lo había dicho , de hecho tenías un estilo muy parecido al mío muy probablemente debido a nuestra conexión --

\-- Kylo ¿ podrías enseñarme a pelear ? Tal vez recuerde algo --

\-- Rey amor mío, relajate, tú memoria regresará pronto, no necesitas que te enseñe a pelear porque tú ya sabes hacerlo, mejor vamos a comer --

\-- Mmmm, está bien ¿ Dónde comeremos ? --

\-- Decidelo tú cariño, podemos comer en tu habitación o en la mía --

\-- Comamos en mi habitación, escoge tú que comeremos, sabes más de comidas que yo definitivamente --

Bien, pasaré el mayor tiempo posible con Rey, pero después tengo que atender mi Imperio.

\-- ¿ Te gustó la comida amor ? --

\-- Sí fue deliciosa lo que más me gustó fue el vino --

\-- Es un vino bajo en alcohol y de sabor muy dulce --

\-- Lo que más me gustó del vino son sus burbujas, mientras comía estuve pensando que no tengo ni idea cuantos años tengo ¿ tú sabes mi edad Kylo ? --

\-- Bueno nunca lo supe exactamente, creo que ni tú lo sabías con certeza, porque fuiste abandonada a muy corta edad, pero creo que actualmente debes estar rodando los veinticinco o veintiséis años --

\-- ¡ Pensé que era más joven ! Y tú Kylo ¿ cuantos años tienes ? --

\-- Tengo treinta y cinco años y medio --

\-- ¿ Tantos ? Pensé que apenas eras unos cuantos años mayor que yo ! te ves mucho más joven ! ahora me doy cuenta porque tú interés por casarnos tan pronto --

\-- Ja,ja,ja ¿ Me estás diciendo viejo ? --

\-- Bueno no eres precisamente un adolescente, pero como dije no se te nota esa edad --

\-- ¿ No te importa que yo sea como diez años mayor que tú ? --

\-- ¡ No ! No, Para nada --

\-- Rey dijiste que te parezco atractivo ¿ es eso verdad ? o sólo lo dijiste para no hacerme sentir mal --

\-- No mentí Kylo ! estás haciendo que me sonroje ! Realmente me gusta mucho estar en tu compañía, contigo me siento segura, me gusta tu imponente estatura y tú cabello, se ve tan sedoso ¿ me dejarlas tocarlo ? --

\-- ! Por supesto Rey ! Puedes tocar mi cabello cuando quieras. Me haces el hombre más feliz de la galaxia con tus palabras, para mí tú eres la mujer más hermosa del universo --

\-- Es un enorme halago viniendo del Emperador de la galaxia, ¿ Puedo acercar mi silla a la tuya ? --

\-- ! Por supesto cariño ! --

\-- Tu cabello es justo como pensé ,es más sedoso que el mío, Kylo dijiste que tú y yo ya nos habías besado, si no quieres que intente reparar una nave y no quieres enseñarme a pelear entonces por favor permiteme darte un beso ¡ Tal vez recuerde algo de mi pasado ! --

¡ Rey quiere besarme ! ¡ No imaginé siquiera que sería tan pronto, literalmente mis sueños se están haciendo realidad !

\-- ¡ Claro cariño ! --

Mi corazón parece desbocarse al sentir el aliento de Rey tan cerca ¡ Oooh el tacto de sus labios húmedos sobre los míos es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado ! Necesito tener más de ella, no sólo sus labios necesito su boca entera, no había besado a una chica desde la Academia jedi y no fue un beso apasionado como éste y Tara pereció en ese lugar.

\-- ¿ Esa fue tú lengua Kylo ? --

\-- ! A ti te gustaba que lo hiciera ! --

\-- ¿ En serio ? --

\-- Sí Rey disfrutabas mucho de mis besos apasionados ¿ No pudiste recordarlo ? --

\-- ¡No ! No pude recodar nada, pero confieso que me gustó besarte --

\-- ¿ En verdad ? ¡ Rey me haces tan feliz ! Puedo besarte si lo deseas ! --

\-- No sé si es lo correcto Kylo, yo no recuerdo haberte conocido siquiera mucho menos haber tenido una relación romántica contigo --

\-- Eso no importa Rey la conexión que compartimos te une a mí aunque no me recuerdes, la Fuerza te hace sentir que me amas aunque no puedas recordarlo ¡ Te amo Rey ! ¡ Dejame amarte ! ¡ Dejame tocarte ! ¡ He extrañado el contacto de tú piel durante más de un año ! ¡ Dejame besarte amor mío por favor ! ¡ Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en el universo ! --

\-- ¿ Es verdad Kylo ? ¿ En verdad me amas tanto ? --

\-- Preguntale a tus instintos Rey, ellos te darán la respuesta ¿ que te dicen ? --

\-- Mmmm creo que mis instintos me dicen que es verdad tú realmente me amas, sin embargo siento emociones turbias en ti ¿ Qué te sucede Kylo ? --

\-- Son problemas normales de mi puesto, ser Emperador de la galaxia es muy estresante --

\-- Sí debe ser eso --

¡ Rey volvió a besarme ! ! Ella comienza a amarme ! Mi compañera de vida por fin está conmigo.


	16. Bases de datos

Ayer fue el día más trascendental de mi vida, Rey, mi Rey me besó,es temprano espero que ella ya esté despierta.

\-- Rey cariño ¿ dormiste bien ? ¿ Por que esquivas mi beso Rey ? ¿ Qué te sucede ? --

\-- Ayer después que te fuiste estuve viendo la holored, vi cosas espantosas que hace el Nuevo Imperio en toda la galaxia , vi como invadían y destruían planetas enteros asesinado a gente inocente ¿ es cierto todo eso que vi Kylo ? --

\-- Rey cariño, las cosas no son como parecen, nuestro Nuevo Imperio tiene como objetivo el conquistar planetas para evitar que la clase gobernante de cada planeta deje de enriquecerse con el trabajo y el sufrimiento de la gente común. Cuando fuiste chatarrera trabajaste para un explotador laboral en Jakku llamado Unkar Plutt, él se enriqueció con tú trabajo y el de muchos otros chatarreros, ahora que Jakku pertenece a nuestro Imperio todos los chatarreros tienen un trabajo digno y ya nunca les falta alimento, Unkar Plutt fue quitado de su puesto y recibió un merecido castigo --

\-- ¿ En verdad yo viví explotación laboral y pasé hambre en ese planeta ? --

\-- Así es cariño, pero nunca vivirás de nuevo algo así mientras estés a mi lado --

\-- Aunque el Nuevo Imperio tenga la mejor intención de ayudar a la gente, cuando invade cada planeta causa devastación, sufrimiento y muerte en gran parte de la gente común Kylo ¿ De que sirve que el Nuevo Imperio traiga justicia a la gente si primero asesina a sus parientes y amigos ? --

\-- Esas desgraciadamente son las consecuencias que hay que pagar para traer una paz durarera a la galaxia, todos hemos tenido que asesinar a alguien en está guerra tú misma has asesinado gente, mataste soldados de asalto cuando eras nuestra enemiga , sin embargo comprendiste lo equivocada que estabas al apoyar a la República y a la Resistencia porque te diste cuenta que la elite de cada sistema estelar sólo quería mantener el poder para sacar provecho económico de la gente pobre --

\-- Estoy confundida Kylo, no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente , no podríamos simplemente dejar de invadir planetas y sólo gobernar los que ya tenemos --

\-- Cariño, no debemos permitir que la gente pobre del borde exterior y de las Regiones desconocidas sufran a manos de sus gobernantes, no sería justo, además aunque desistieramos de conquistar más sistemas estelares aún así la Resistencia querría recuperar los sistemas que pertenecían a la Nueva República y continuaría la guerra, lo mejor es conquistar más sistemas y hacer más poderoso nuestro Nuevo Imperio de esa manera la Resistencia no será rival para nosotros y la destruiremos pronto y al fin nosotros traeríamos una paz durarera en toda la galaxia --

\-- ¿ Al menos podríamos reducir las bajas de civiles Kylo ? --

\-- Mmm tal vez podríamos hacer algo al respecto, tal vez concentrandonos en destruir rápidamente las bases militares de cada planeta y de esa manera acelerar su rendición --

\-- Me gustaría que hicieras algo al respecto Kylo ¡ me haría tan feliz si disminuyeras las bajas de gente en cada invasión ! --

\-- Te prometo que haré lo posible para que pocas personas mueran en cada misión de conquista que emprendamos --

\-- Gracias Kylo ¡ Muchas gracias ! Me gustaría saber de Jakku el planeta donde viví mucho tiempo ¿ Podría acceder a la base de datos del Supremacía II ? Por cierto ¿ Por que se llama Supremacía II ? --

\-- Se llama así porque el primer Supremacía fue destruido por la Resistencia, y sí, puedes acceder a nuestras bases de datos te enviaré en droide BB para que te facilite acceder a la base de datos del Supremacía II --

\-- Así que el primer Supremacía fue destruido por la Resistencia, debió morir mucha gente cuando eso ocurrió ¡ lamento mucho haber sido parte de esa masacre ! --

\-- Esa es una parte de tu pasado que quisiera que no recordaras, pero ya diste los pasos correctos para enmendar tus errores cariño, ahora estás en el bando correcto ¿ Ya desayunaste ? --

\-- Sí ya desayune' , ya podemos irnos al entrenamiento de tu guardia --

\-- No creo que te sea divertido verme entrenar a mi guardia personal, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, y cuando yo termine yo vendré a comer contigo ¿ Que te parece ? --

\-- Pero yo me aburro igual aquí sola, prefiero ir contigo --

\-- Daré la orden para que te traigan inmediatamente el droide BB y puedas acceder a nuestras bases de datos y te distraigas en eso, incluso puede ayudarte a recordar ver imágenes de Jakku y de otros planetas que hayas visto y visitado ¿ Qué te parece cariño ? --

\-- Bueno siendo así me parece buena idea . Te estaré esperando para comer --

\-- ¿ Ahora sí me dejas besarte ? --

\-- Sí claro, disculpa mi conducta anterior --

Los besos de Rey jamás me cansarán, necesito abrazarla más fuerte contra mi cuerpo ¡ La necesito tanto ! Mmm ¡ Oh ! ¡ Qué bien se siente ! Dentro de poco ella será completamente mía, ya no tendré más que tocarme yo sólo pensando en ella.

\-- ¿ Como te fue en el entrenamiento con tú guardia personal ? --

\-- Bien, les enseñe básicamente lo mismo que que ayer, sólo practicaron más, veo que te trajeron el droide que pedí ¿ Qué viste en las bases de datos ? --

\-- Vi el planeta Jakku, como era hace años y como es ahora, es cierto lo que dijiste la gente se ve en mejores condiciones ahora que hace años, sin embargo todas esas imágenes de los hologramas no me dicen nada no pude recordar nada, también vi imágenes de Coruscant y otros planetas pero todo lo que vi me parece nuevo, absolutamente nada se me viene a la memoria , yo creo que ya debería haber recordado algo aunque sea mínimo pero sin embargo mi memoria sigue en blanco ¿ Y si nunca puedo recordar mi pasado Kylo ? ¿ Qué va a pasar conmigo ? --

\-- Cariño no pienses en eso, ya recordarás y si por alguna situación extraordinaria eso no sucede comenzarás una nueva vida, estoy seguro que volverás a enamorarte de mí ¿ Crees que puedas amarme aunque no recuerdes tú pasado ? --

\-- Yo no quiero pensar que nunca va a regresar mi memoria pero no puedo evitarlo, sin embargo creo que sí llegaría a enamorarme de ti aunque mi memoria no regresará jamás, has sido tan bueno conmigo que sería muy fácil enamorarme de ti, de hecho creo que ya empecé a hacerlo --

\-- ¿ En serio Rey ? --

\-- Sí es verdad, ordené para la comida tu platillo favorito, les pedí que le dijeran al chef principal que lo preparara, no sé cual es tú platillo favorito pero a mi gusta cualquier comida así que estoy segura que también me gustará --

\-- ! Gracias amor mío ! Cada día que pasa me haces más feliz --

Mi Rey se está enamorándose rápidamente de mí tengo que agradecerle a Snoke por eso, la conexión que nos hizo a Rey y a mí está logrando que mi nueva Rey me ame todo está saliendo bien y en muy poco tiempo.

Es cierto lo que Rey dijo ella puede comer casi cualquier cosa, es un deleite verla comer, no tiene buenos modales pero el droide de protocolo la ayudará en eso, pedí que lo trajeran junto con el droide BB ya debería estar aquí.

\-- Kylo ¿ tú tienes padres ? --

\-- No ambos murieron --

\-- ¿ Fue hace mucho ? --

\-- Mi padre murió hace como seis años cuando la Resistencia destruyó la starkiller un arma muy poderosa de la Primera orden --

\-- ¡ Qué triste ! ¿ Yo fui parte de ese ataqué de la Resistencia ? --

\-- Sí de hecho tú y yo nos acabábamos de conocer yo te propuse ser tú Maestro en la Fuerza pero tú me rechazaste en ese entonces, peleamos y huiste dejandome seriamente herido --

\--! No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso ! Perdoname Kylo , no sé como puedes amarme después de eso --

\-- La Resistencia te había engañado y manipulado para que sirvieras a sus intereses, pero aún cuando eras mi enemiga te enamoraste de mí y descubriste el engaño del que habías sido objeto cariño, y decidiste dejar la Resistencia y venir conmigo, sino te hubieras golpeado la cabeza hace más de un año que fueras mi esposa --

\-- Gracias por amarme Kylo y por toda la paciencia y amor que me tienes --

\-- Haría eso y más por ti amor mío --

\-- ¿ Y tú mamá hace cuánto que falleció ? --

\-- Hace un par de años de muerte natural --

\-- Mi sentido pésame Kylo ¿ Al menos tienes hermanos ? --

\-- No tuve hermanos fui hijo único --

\-- Así que ambos estamos muy sólos pero desde ahora en adelante nunca más estaremos sólos porque nos tenemos el uno al otro --

\-- Me alegra tanto que pienses así amor mío --

\-- Llaman a la puerta ¡ Que raro ! Yo no pedí nada más --

\-- ¡ Gusto en conocerla Lady Rey soy la droide de protocolo que estará a su servicio de ahora en adelante mi nombre es CC - 2FA soy el modelo más reciente y eficaz ¡ Estoy segura que estará satisfecha con mis servicios Milady ! --

\-- ¿ Droide de protocolo ? Yo no lo pedí ¿ Fuiste tú Kylo ? --

\-- Sí fui yo cariño --

\-- Pero ¿ para qué lo pediste? --

\-- Bueno cariño creo que necesitas compañía para cuando yo no esté, además los droides de protocolo tienen datos de todas las civilizaciones de la galaxia, incluyendo sus idiomas y culturas, está droide puede ayudarte a conocer de todo eso y tal vez hasta a recordar idiomas o especies que conoces pero que ahora no recuerdas --

\-- Aaaah siendo así me agrada la idea llegué a pensar que crees que tengo malos modales --

Tendré que hablar con la droide de protocolo ,le pediré que le enseñé buenos modales a Rey de una manera muy sutil de tal manera que ella no se moleste.


	17. Diagnóstico médico

\-- ¡ Rey ! --

\-- Lamento haberte despertado Kylo, te toqué porque todavía no te veo bien cuando tenemos nuestro enlace y no sé porque, pero sentí el impulso de tocarte --

\-- Está bien cariño ¿ Como éstas viéndome, ? Yo te veo perfectamente --

\-- Yo te veo recostado en mi cama, pero parece como si fueras un holograma --

\-- No te preocupes amor con el tiempo tus habilidades en la Fuerza regresarán con tu memoria --

\-- Kylo ya pasaron dos semanas estándar y todavía no puedo recordar nada, tú dijiste que me llevarias a Cotuscant a ver un médico si mi memoria no regresaba en ese tiempo --

\-- Sí cariño eso dije , y eso haré ya te lo dije, te llevaré con un neurólogo en el primer turno de mañana --

\-- Kylo te estás desvaneciendo completamente de mi vista te espero mañana gracias por todo --

Tengo que tomar buenas decisiones no puedo cometer errores ¿ es realmente lo mejor llevar a Rey con un médico a Coruscant ? Si hiciera eso tendría que sobornar nuevamente a otro médico y entre más gente se entere que Rey es un clon es más probable que llegue a divulgarse mi secreto. Tal vez lo mejor es llevarla con el doctor Koch a Ceva I, es un riesgo alejarme en estos momentos del Supremacía II considerando que hay un traidor que informa a la Resistencia de los movimientos de la Primera orden pero es mejor que el doctor Koch atienda también a mi nueva Rey, sin embargo no puedo caminar por todo el hospital con mi nueva Rey sin que el personal sospeche ¡ Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer ! Le pediré al doctor Koch que venga a ver a mi nueva Rey hasta el Supremacía II , tendré que decirle la verdad que mi nueva Rey es un clon de Eva. Me comunicaré a Ceva I ahora mismo, espero que el doctor Koch esté en turno de trabajo.

\-- Soy el Emperador Kylo Ren ¿ está el doctor Koch en turno de trabajo ? --

\-- Así es Emperador Ren ,lo comunicaré con él ... --

\--¡ Emperador Ren ! lamento informarle que Eva sigue en coma aunque continua estable --

\-- Necesito que me haga otro favor doctor Koch, por supuesto pagaré por ello y tendrá mi agradecimiento--

\-- En que puedo servirle Emperador --

\-- ¿ Recuerda que una kaminoana fue a tomarle unas muestras a Eva ? Pues esas muestras sirvieron para hacer un clon de Eva, actualmente el clon de Eva cree que es la original pero como usted sabe los clones no tienen memoria de los espécimenes originales de los que fueron hechos, así que Rey( ese es el nombre del clon de Eva ) cree que quedó en coma más de año después de golpearse la cabeza en mi nave por un desperfecto, la convencí que el tanque donde fue hecha era un tanque de bacta que le ayudó a salir del coma , pero que como efecto secundario le causó amnesia temporal, también cree que debió recuperar la memoria a más tardar en dos semanas estándar pero obviamente eso no sucedió, necesito que usted venga al Supremacía II y le diga que nunca recuperará la memoria debido a un daño permanente en su cerebro o algo así, de cualquier manera necesito que usted convenza a Rey que ella nunca recuperará la memoria , por supuesto está de más decirle que nadie debe enterarse de todo esto, la seguridad de su planeta depende de eso --

\-- ¿ Un clon ? ... Será como usted ordene Emperador ¿ Cuando quiere que vaya al Supremacía II ? --

\-- Enviaré una nave por usted en unas horas más, así que preparece para hacer el viaje --

Temprano en el primer turno le diré a Rey que no viajaremos a Coruscant ,que su neurólogo vendrá a verla desde Ceva I, mi nueva Rey ha estado demasiado ansiosa por recuperar su supuesta memoria que no puede pensar en nada más que eso, necesito que ella se enfoque más en mi y en nuestra relación. La otra Rey sigue dormida , cada vez me convenzo más que hice bien en clonarla, ella parece que nunca despertará del coma, aunque dije que iría a visitarla tal vez nunca vuelva a verla en persona, no puedo alejarme de aquí demasiado tiempo en especial ahora que mi nueva Rey está conmigo.

\-- Me encanta que me recibas con un beso en las mañanas cariño ¡ Te ves hermosa como siempre ! --

\-- Estoy lista Kylo ya desayune' ¡ ya podemos irnos ! ¿ podemos llevar a CiCi con nosotros ? --

\-- ¿ Tienes que llamar a tu droide de protocolo como si fuera una mujer ? --

\-- Ella es mi amiga, además ella es una persona sólo que no es de origen biológico --

\-- No iremos a ninguna parte Rey, el neurologo que te atendió en Ceva I el doctor Boris Koch vendrá a verte hasta aquí y te hará algunos estudios médicos en nuestras instalaciones médicas y te dirá que puedes hacer para recuperar la memoria lo antes posible, ya envíe una nave a Ceva I por él para que llegue aquí lo antes posible, ahora tengo que irme a entrenar a mi guardia personal, cuando llegue el doctor Koch te avisare' para que lo esperes en el hospital más grande del Supremacía II --

\-- Gracias por todo Kylo has sido tan bueno conmigo que nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí --

\-- El único pago que quiero es tu amor Rey --

\-- Entonces me será fácil pagarte porque creo que empiezo a enamorarme de ti Kylo --

\-- Tú ya me amas desde hace mucho cariño y pronto lo recordarás ¡ ya lo verás ! Tengo que irme te avisare' cuando llegue el doctor Koch --

\-- Esperaré tu llamado --

\-- Mmmm También amo tus besos de despedida cariño --

No puedo concentrarme en entrenar a mi guardia, lo mejor es despedirlos, no sé cual sea la reacción de Rey cuando el doctor Koch le diga que nunca recuperará la memoria así que creo que no entrenare' a mi guardia en varios días.

\-- Retirense los espero hasta nuevo aviso yo me comunicaré con ustedes --

\-- ¡ COMO USTED ORDENE SEÑOR ! --

Le dije a Hux que me avisara cuando llegue el doctor Koch, pero todavía tardará horas en llegar, pediré algo para comer aquí, mientras pienso como voy a manejar está situación.

\-- Emperador Ren acaba de llegar la nave que trae al neurólogo de Lady Rey desde Ceva I, aterrizará en el hangar 6 --

\-- Bien yo iré a recibir al médico al hangar 6 y lo llevaré al hospital Corso del Supremacía II --

\-- Como usted guste Emperador --

Tengo que comunicarme con Rey para avisarle que ya llegó su médico.

\-- Rey ya llegó tu neurólogo, dile a CiCi que te lleve a las instalaciones médicas del hospital Corso, yo llevaré al doctor Koch hasta allá --

\-- Gracias Kylo ya vamos para allá --

Tengo que llegar pronto al hangar 6.

\-- Gracias doctor Koch por venir --

\-- Bueno no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción --

\-- Tiene usted razón. Rey lo va a esperar en el hospital más grande del Supremacía II , así que nos dirigiremos hasta allá --

El doctor Koch se ve nervioso y no lo culpo la seguridad de su planeta depende de ello, yo mismo estoy nervioso, ya quiero que termine está situación y Rey se resigne a que su memoria no regresará nunca y ella acepte casarme conmigo lo antes posible.

\-- Rey él es el doctor Boris Koch el médico que te atendió en Ceva I, él revisará tu cerebro para saber porque no has recobrado tu memoria --

\-- Usted ya me conoce pero yo no lo recuerdo porque estaba en coma así que gusto en conocerlo doctor Koch ¿ Por que no he podido recuperar mi memoria ? --

\-- Bueno señorita Rey es un gusto volverla a ver y ahora en estado consciente, primero tengo que hacerle unos estudios médicos para saber porque no ha podido recuperar su memoria, el Emperador Ren me ha dicho que puedo usar sus instalaciones médicas para hacerle unas tomografías, resonancias magnéticas y otros estudios médicos para darle un diagnóstico definitivo --

\-- Así es doctor usted puede disponer de todo el hospital si es necesario , estos droides médicos lo llevarán a dónde usted considere conveniente --

\-- Siendo así, sigame por favor señorita Rey empezaremos con varias tomografías --

Ya casi termina el segundo turno y el doctor Koch todavía no termina de hacerle todos esos estudios a Rey ¿ Realmente hacia falta que le hiciera tantos estudios médicos si ya sabe lo que le tiene que decir ? Aunque tengo que admitir que con tantos estudios Rey debe quedar muy convencida del diagnóstico del doctor Koch ¡ Ahí vienen por fin !

\-- ¿ Que sucede Rey porque lloras ? --

\-- Snif, snif el doctor Koch dice que mi pérdida de memoria no se debió al tratamiento del tanque de bacta, snif, snif él dice que la zona de mi cerebro que guarda mi memoria antes de mi accidente snif, snif se desconectó de la memoria que tengo después del accidente, así que nunca recuperare' la memoria snif,snif porque una cirugía para unir las conexiones nerviosas que se rompieron sería tan riesgosa que podría morir o dejarme en coma para siempre snif,snif. ¡ Estoy desconsolada Kylo ! Fuimos tan optimistas que yo no esperaba éste diagnóstico ¡ Nunca recuperare' mi pasado ! Snif,snif --

\-- ¡ Cariño lo lamento tanto ! Sé lo mucho que deseabas recuperar tu memoria,ven dejame abrazarte, piensa que finalmente lo único real que todos tenemos es el presente, el pasado ya no existe para nadie, juntos podemos crear un hermoso presente y un maravilloso futuro --

\-- Así es señorita Rey usted es dueña de su presente y su futuro y puede llegar a ser muy bueno si usted se lo propone , tengo que retirarme tengo pacientes y una familia en Ceva I que atender --

\-- Lo entendemos doctor Koch, la droide de protocolo lo acompañará hasta la nave que lo llevará a su planeta, muchas gracias por haber venido desde tan lejos --

\-- Al contrario Emperador yo le agradezco poder servirle me retiro, cualquier imprevisto no duden en llamarme --

Fue una excelente idea haber traído al doctor Koch para que convenciera a Rey que nunca recuperará la memoria, tengo que admitir que el doctor Koch ha hecho muy bien su trabajo, Rey parece totalmente convencida que su diagnóstico es verdad.

\-- Kylo no sé que hacer de ahora en adelante --

\-- De ahora en adelante lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte querer por mí, yo haré de tu presente y tu futuro algo extraordinario ! Ya lo verás cariño ! ¡ Ya lo verás ! --


	18. Sueños

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que el doctor Koch le dijo a Rey que ella nunca recuperaría la memoria y Rey sigue deprimida, yo no quería abandonar el Supremacía II pero tendré que hacerlo , tengo que llevar a Rey a la Ecumenopolis de Coruscant para que ella se distraiga , el encierro en su cuarto con solo la compañía de su droide de protocolo no la está ayudando en nada a superar su depresión,ella pasa gran parte del día durmiendo eso no es normal.

Yo ya debería estar intimando con Rey pero ella sigue renuente a dejarse llevar por la atracción de nuestra conexión ¿ que le impide estar en mi cama si soy todo lo que ella tiene ? Ella me ha dicho que se a comenzado a enamorar de mí en más de una ocasión ¿ qué le impide complacer plenamente su amor hacia mí ? Tal sea su depresión o simplemente todavía desconfía de mí, a veces siento que la otra Rey influye sobre ella aunque esté dormida y en otro punto de la galaxia pero ¡ eso es imposible !

¿ O no lo es ? Prefiero no pensar en eso, está espera me está haciendo pensar tonterías. Suena mi Comunicador ¿ que querrá Hux ?

\-- Emperador usted me dijo que le diera informes de la Resistencia en cuanto tuviera noticias nuevas de ellos, al parecer la Resistencia ya sabe que la jed ... Lady Rey está de nuestro de bando ahora, nuestros espías dijeron que ellos creen que ella los traicionó al parecer no saben que ella perdió la memoria --

\-- Ya se habían tardado en enterarse ¿ eso es todo general ? --

\-- Por el momento sí Emperador --

\-- Bien, cuando se entere de algo nuevo comuniquese conmigo de inmediato --

Hux tiene muy presente que Rey no recupero la memoria y sabe que los clones ahora pueden elaborarse en sólo un año, estoy pensando muy seriamente leer su mente para saber si él es el espía de la Resistencia y también para saber si él sospecha que Rey es un clon, tendría que leer su mente cuando estemos a solas no es bueno que mi ejército me vea haciendole eso a su general, tal vez lo haga cuando regrese de Coruscant.

\-- ¡ Rey ! --

\-- Todavía no me acostumbro a tener estos enlaces Kylo --

\-- Mi amor ¡ te ves tan hermosa en ese camisón ! --

\-- Olvidé que tú si puedes verme nítidamente, este camisón es demasiado escotado, tengo que buscar algo que ponerme encima --

\-- ¡ No ! No hace falta te ves muy bien así cariño --

\-- No es correcto que me veas así --

\-- Rey cariño tú y yo vamos a casarnos ¿ lo olvidas ? --

\-- Sí lo sé pero todavía no nos casamos --

\-- No nos hemos casado porque perdiste la memoria pero si tú quieres nos podríamos casar mañana mismo --

\-- Es demasiado pronto Kylo yo sólo tengo recuerdos de ti desde hace un mes --

\-- Pero tú dijiste que habías comenzado a amarme --

\-- Sí Kylo es cierto pero me gustaría esperar un poco más para dar ese paso tan importante en nuestras vidas --

\-- Está bien lo entiendo . Estás durmiendo demasiado Rey creo que sigues muy deprimida --

\-- Bueno Kylo tengo razones para estarlo --

\-- Lo sé por eso quiero llevarte a que conozcas Coruscant para que te distraigas , nos quedaremos unos dos días ahí, nos alojaremos en un hotel donde me hospedo cuando tengo que visitar Coruscant --

\-- ¡ Gracias Kylo ! En verdad me haría muy bien ver personas y cosas nuevas ¿ podemos llevar a CiCi con nosotros ? --

\-- No Rey, yo quiero estar a solas contigo no quiero a nadie observando todo lo que hacemos y decimos --

\-- Pero tú dijiste que CiCi es un droide no una persona --

\-- ¡ Ya te dije que no Rey ! No estoy de acuerdo que lleves a CiCi con nosotros --

\-- ¿ Kylo te das cuenta que estamos teniendo la primera discusión que puedo recordar ? --

\-- ¡ No es una discusión es sólo un desacuerdo ! Yo sólo quiero que tengamos más privacidad --

\-- Está bien Kylo, CiCi se quedará aquí . no te lo había preguntado porque me parecía una indiscreción pero ahora que más tengo confianza para hacerlo ¿ Qué fue lo que te ocurrió que te dejó esa cicatriz en la cara ? --

\-- ¿ Recuerdas que te dije que tú y yo tuvimos una pelea que me dejó muy mal herido ? Pues tú me hiciste está cicatriz en esa ocasión con tu sable de luz --

\-- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Yo te hice eso ? ¡ No sé como puedes amarme con todo lo que te he hecho ! No tiene lógica --

\-- El amor no tiene lógica Rey, además ya te dije que tú vivías engañada por la Resistencia, cuando te diste cuenta de la hipocresía de ellos de que ellos lo que realmente querían era tener el control y el poder económico de la galaxia decidiste abandonarlos y aceptar tu amor por mí y venir conmigo --

\-- Te estás desvaneciendo de mi vista Kylo --

\-- Preparate para el viaje cariño pasó a la tercera hora del primer turno de mañana por ti --

\-- ! Si ! ¡ Estoy tan emocionada ! Gracias por esté viaje mi amor --

¡ Rey me dijo mi amor ! ¡ Ella me ama ! ¡ Tiene que ser así ! No me habría dicho mi amor si no me amara. Hasta hace un par de años me parecía imposible, no cabe duda que no hay imposibles para la Fuerza.

\-- ¡ Coruscant es enorme Kylo ! --

\-- Así es cariño de hecho esté planeta es una Ecumenopolis --

\-- ¿ Qué es una Ecumenopolis Kylo ? --

\-- Así se le llama a un planeta que en el que el terreno urbano ocupa toda la superficie del planeta --

\-- ¿ Quieres decir que prácticamente todo Coruscant es una cuidad ? --

\-- Así es ¿ Te gusta ? --

\-- ¡ Sí claro ! Hay tantas cosas que ver aquí --

\-- He estado pensando en establecernos en Coruscant y hacer de está Ecumenopolis la capital de nuestro Nuevo Imperio en cuanto nos casemos mandaré hacer un palacio a tu gusto para que vivamos aquí ¿ Qué te parece mi idea ? --

\-- ¿ En serio Kylo ? ¡ Me encantaría vivir aquí ! ¿ Un palacio ? No imagine siquiera que pudieramos vivir en un palacio --

\-- Los Emperadores viven en palacios Rey, y tú y yo somos los Emperadores de la galaxia --

\-- Había olvidado eso, aunque yo sentiría lo mismo por ti si fueras un simple soldado de asalto --

\-- ¿ Soldado de asalto ? Ja,ja,ja Dejaremos las maletas en el hotel, comeremos algo y saldremos para que conozcas algunos lugares de Coruscant --

¿ Soldado de asalto ? Eso me hizo recordar al traidor , él se veía tal interesado en Rey en la base starkiller ¿ cómo se le ocurrió pensar siquiera que Rey podría llegar a ser suya ? ¿ Y si él tuvo algo que ver con la otra Rey ? ¡ NO ! ¡ Eso no sucedió ! Aunque después de la destrucción de el primer Supremacía no supe más de la vida de Rey, quiero pensar que nunca hubo algo entre ellos.

A Rey le gustó mucho su habitación de hotel , hice bien en pedir el penthouse para que ella tuviera la mejor vista de Coruscant.

\-- ¡ Mira Kylo ! ¡ Que hermoso palacio ! --

\-- Es el antiguo palacio Imperial, también estuvo aquí la sede del senado galáctico y también el templo jedi del tiempo de la antigua república --

\-- ¿ El templo jedi ? Levame a conocerlo Kylo por favor --

\-- El templo jedi fue destruido hace mucho cariño cuando surgió el Imperio galáctico --

\-- Es una lástima me hubiera gustado conocerlo --

\-- Tú misma decidiste dejar de ser una jedi Rey, tus poderosas razones tuviste para ello --

\-- Tienes razón Kylo, lo mejor es no pensar que alguna vez fui una jedi . Hay tanta gente en está plaza, no parecen percatarse que tú estás aquí , el Emperador de la galaxia , hay muchas parejas de diferentes especies --

\-- Es porque a simple vista parecemos cualquier típica pareja humana Rey --

\-- Sí tienes razón. Sabes he estado últimamente soñando el mismo sueño en varias ocasiones. En mi sueño tú y yo estamos en lo que parece ser un desierto, no estoy muy segura porque todo se ve como cuando tenemos nuestros enlaces de la Fuerza, pero creo que en mi sueño ambos estamos abrazados en lo que parece ser un planeta desértico mirando dos soles en el horizonte y parece que hay un niño muy cerca de nosotros , las familias que están en está plaza me hicieron recordar ese sueño --

\-- Los usuarios de la Fuerza tenemos la habilidad de tener sueños sobre hechos que se realizarán en el futuro, por la descripción que me das ese sueño parece ser una visión que se hara realidad en nuestro futuro. Nuestro futuro parece bueno Rey , los dos estamos juntos cariño --

\-- ¿ Crees que el niño sea nuestro hijo Kylo ? --

\-- Bueno no tiene que ser así, pero el niño sí podría llegar a ser nuestro hijo, yo tuve muchas veces hace tiempo el mismo sueño, tú me besabas y me decías en ese sueño que me amabas, y se hizo realidad aunque en ese entonces parecía en teoría algo imposible porque tú eras mi enemiga en ese entonces, cuando es la voluntad de la Fuerza que algo suceda no existen los imposible Rey, en este caso tú sueño tiene lógica que suceda porque tú y yo vamos a casarnos pronto --

\-- Creo que mis instintos me dicen que el niño de mi sueño es nuestro hijo Kylo --

\-- Sí tú instinto te lo dice entonces lo más probable es que sea así --

\-- ¡ Entonces es verdad ! ¡ Tendré un hijo ! ¡ Seré madre de un niño ! ¡ Esté día ha sido fantástico mi amor ! ¡ Seremos padres de un niño ! Formaremos una familia --

Nunca había visto a Rey tan emocionada, no importa lo que yo tenga que hacer conseguiré que Rey sea la madre de un hijo mío aunque en teoría ella sea estéril, ella será la madre de mi heredero aunque tenga que lograr lo imposible.


	19. Penthouse

\-- ¡ Este ascensor es fascinante, se pueden ver casi todas las luces de la cuidad a través del cristal ! --

\-- Sí cariño, por eso pedí nuestras habitaciones en el penthouse para que pudieras admirar el espectáculo nocturno de las luces de Coruscant --

\-- ¡ Gracias por traerme a conocer Coruscant ! --

\-- No tienes que agracermelo cariño yo haría cualquier cosa simplemente por verte sonreír como en este momento ¿ En donde cenaremos en tú habitación o en la mía ? --

\-- No lo sé, a mí me da igual, escoge tú amor --

\-- Me encanta que me digas amor --

\-- Si a ti te gusta que te llame así lo haré más seguido de ahora en adelante --

\-- ! Me haría tan feliz que lo hicieras siempre ! Creo que cenaremos en tu habitación, la vista de la ciudad es mejor ahí ¿ que te parece ? --

\-- Sí me parece bien , ya llegamos ¿ cómo haces eso ? --

\-- ¿ Hacer qué cariño ? --

\-- Cerrar las puertas simplemente moviendo tu mano a lo lejos, sé que es con ayuda de la Fuerza ,pero me gustaría saber como lo haces --

\-- Tú sabías hacerlo muy bien antes de ... Es básicamente con desearlo y concentrarme en ello --

\-- ¿ Podrías enseñarme ? --

\-- Ya te dije como hacerlo, simplemente tienes que practicar, podrías intentar correr la cortina para apreciar las luces de la ciudad , te será fácil debido a nuestra conexión intentalo mientras yo ordeno nuestra cena --

\-- Sí eso haré, lo intentaré al menos , ojalá lo pueda conseguir en poco tiempo --

\-- ¡ Se está moviendo Rey ! ¡ Ya casi lo consigues ! Concentrate más --

\-- No pude correr toda la cortina amor --

\-- No te pongas triste cariño será para la próxima yo acabaré de correr la cortina --

\-- Suena el timbre de la puerta amor --

\-- Debe ser la cena ,sientate a la mesa, el mozo droide nos servirá cariño --

Rey está mejorando sus modales en la mesa hice bien en darle una droide de protocolo como dama de compañía.

\-- ¿ Por qué te levantas de la mesa tan pronto cariño ? --

\-- No debo cenar mucho dice CiCi que una futura Emperatriz debe cuidar su figura --

\-- Tú te verías hermosa aunque tuvieras muchos kilos de más, pero te aseguro que ese no es el caso, estás muy bien así, me gusta verte alimentarte bien --

\-- Está muy rica la cena pero ya estoy satisfecha, quiero ver las luces de Coruscant a través de la ventana ¿ Qué estás haciendo Kylo ? --

\-- Te estoy abrazando ¿ Hay algo malo en eso ? --

\-- No, claro que no, pero nunca me habías abrazado por detrás ¿ Qué haces ? --

\-- Estoy besando tu cuello ¿ no te gusta que lo haga ? --

\-- Debería decirte que no me gusta, pero sería una mentira la verdad me gusta mucho que beses mi cuello aunque me haces cosquillas ,Kylo ¿ hubo muchas mujeres en tu vida antes que yo ? --

\-- ¿ Para que quieres saber eso ? Lo importante es que tu eres la mujer de mi vida --

\-- Me gustaría saber que tan especial soy para ti ¿ hubo alguna mujer que amaras antes de a mí ? --

\-- No seas celosa , te aseguro que no tienes porque estarlo, nunca he amado a nadie como a ti. Aunque sí hubo una chica con la que casi comienzo una relación ,pero fue hace muchos años, yo no era el hombre que soy ahora --

\-- ¿ Como se llamaba ella ? ¿ Por qué no tuviste una relación amorosa con ella ? --

\-- El nombre de ella no es importante, y no tuve una relación con ella porque ella murió --

\-- ¡ Lo lamento tanto amor ! Debió ser muy difícil para ti perderla --

Si supiera Rey que yo mismo asesiné a Tara en la Academia jedi de Skywalker porque ella se puso de parte de él, ella no me amaba tanto después de todo, no quiso venir conmigo, aunque yo no quería hacerlo, ella no me dejó otra opción que matarla, no podía quedar mal a los ojos de los que después llegarían a ser mis caballeros de Ren.

\-- Entiende que ella nunca fue tan importante para mí como lo eres tú Rey, no ha habido mujeres en mi vida porque antes de ser el hombre que soy fui un padawan de jedi, y los jedis no tienen relaciones de apego emocional y después de eso me dediqué exclusivamente a formar nuestro Imperio cariño, ya para entonces te conocía y sólo podía pensar en ti --

Si ella supiera todo lo que yo he hecho ella tal vez jamás me amaría, no he tenido mujeres porque antes de eso quería asesinar a la Rey original.

\-- ¿ Tú eras un padawan de jedi ? --

\-- Fue hace mucho tiempo Rey antes de darme cuenta al igual que tú que estaba en el camino equivocado --

\-- Dijiste que los jedis no tienen relaciones de apego emocional, ¿ quieres decir que yo antes de ti nunca había tenido una relación romántica con nadie ? --

\-- Algunos jedis en el pasado eran unos hipócritas que tenían relaciones íntimas pero sin comprometerse, pero tú no eres ese tipo de persona, yo soy el único interés amoroso que has tenido en tu vida cariño --

\-- Vaya no tenía idea de todo eso, pero es lógico, porque no concibo siquiera pensar en otro hombre en mi vida que no seas tú --

\-- Me haces el hombre más feliz de la galaxia, no, del universo entero Rey --

\-- ¿ Por qué respiras así Kylo ? --

\-- Así ¿ cómo ? --

\-- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, estás respirando muy rápido y además muy profundo --

\-- Tu sabes por que respiro asi. Te amo Rey, necesito que nuestra unión no sea sólo en la Fuerza, necesito que nuestra unión sea también en el plano físico ¿ no sientes tú lo mismo ? --

\-- Sí también lo siento Kylo, pero trato de resistirme a está necesidad porque sólo tengo recuerdos de ti desde hace un mes en adelante, es demasiado pronto para esto Aaaaahh ¡ No hagas es eso por favor! --

Sé que le gusta que toque sus pechos con mi mano desnuda , bajo su escote.

\-- Sé que te gusta que lo haga, la Fuerza nos ha unido Rey, ella te está diciendo que te unas completamente a mí , dejate llevar por tus instintos, dejate llevar por tus emociones, es la voluntad de la Fuerza amor mío ¿ acaso no me amas ? --

\-- Sí Kylo yo te amo pero... Tienes razón si la Fuerza nos ha unido en un enlace de amor ,no hay razón válida alguna para no hacerlo en el plano físico, hagamoslo amor --

\-- Te amo Rey no te arrepentirás de esto te lo aseguro --

¡ Por fin ! ¡ Ella aceptó ! ¡ Ella va a ser mía ! Necesito levantar su vestido ¡ Sí ! ella no se está molestando por tocarla así,la piel de sus piernas es tan tersa, ¡ Sí ! mi mano llegó por fin a su pubis ,ella está muy excitada, esta frotando su pubis contra mi mano, por la Fuerza ya estoy tan duro ¿ qué se supone que debo hacer ? ¿ bajar su prenda íntima o simplemente romperla ? Creo que la romperé espero que Rey no se moleste por mi atrevimiento,¡ ella no se enojo ! ¡ es perfecto ! ella está tan dispuesta, su entrepierna está tan húmeda ¡ Oooh por la Fuerza ! Ella está sigue frotando su zona más íntima contra mi mano desnuda ¡ Está mojada ! ¡ Cada vez más mojada ! Tengo que besar a Rey le daré la vuelta para besarla y llevarla a la cama.

\-- Mmmm. Me vuelven loco tus besos cariño --

\-- Amor cierra la cortina, alguien puede llegar a vernos --

\-- Estamos en el penthouse casi no llegan vehículos voladores hasta acá, pero lo haré para complacerte cariño --

No había notado lo inexperto que soy en esto ¿ qué se supone que debo hacer ahora que dejé caer a Rey en la cama ? ¿ Tal vez quitarle su vestido ? Pero sería muy difícil hacer eso ahora que ella ya está recostada en la cama, creo que lo mejor es romper los botones de su escote para llegar a sus pechos desnudos, pero antes me quitaré la camisa, ahora que ya tengo mi torso desnudo romperé los botones de su escote, me recostaré sobre Rey pero no dejaré caer todo mi peso sobre ella, mmmm sus pezones son deliciosos saben ligeramente a sal, Rey no abre sus ojos pero sé que está excitada porque está respirando muy rápido, ella parece que está tan extasiada que se está dejando llevar enteramente por el momento, está avergonzada eso supongo porque sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas y ella no exclama nada , ya no aguanto más mi erección contenida me está causando dolor , tengo que desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón, liberar mi erección y clavar mi sable en la entrepierna de ella ¡ lo hice ! Ahora tengo que levantar su vestido lentamente hasta su entrepierna ¡ Ya está !

\-- Abre más tus piernas amor mío --

Sí ahora que ella abrió más sus piernas me acomodare' entre ellas. Mi sable siente la humedad de su entrada ¡ oooh ! Ahí está , mi instinto me obliga a empujar ¡ siiii ! ¡ Rey ya es mía ! ¡ Ya es mía ! Arqueó su espalda , no se queja pero sé que aunque le está doliendo aún así le gusta ,sé que está gustandole, mis caderas están moviéndose por si mismas, ni en mis sueños había sentido tanto placer al tener así a Rey ¡ Ella es mía ! Estará a mi lado para siempre.

\-- Aaaahhh ¡ Te amo Kylo ! Sigue así ¡ Te necesito tanto ! --

\-- Yo también te amo Rey, te necesito tanto que vas a tenerme dentro de ti, cuando tú quieras las veces que tú quieras --

Ya no aguanto más me vaciare' en ella, me hubiera gustado durar más tiempo y satisfacerla mejor, pero he deseado tanto esté momento que no puedo controlar mi excitación.

\-- ¡ Aaaahhh ! --

\-- Aaaahhh --

Me vacié completamente dentro de ella por primera vez, Rey arqueó su espalda cuando lo hice, creo que sentí que un líquido salió de ella , no estoy muy seguro pero creo que tuvo una eyaculación femenina ¡ la hice tener un orgasmo ! Sí es así supongo que hice un buen trabajo después de todo considerando mi inexperiencia, esto fue mucho mejor que en las visiones de mis sueños. Mi orgasmo me dejó tan cansado que dejé caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella , tengo que darme la vuelta y recostarme a su lado. Ya está.

\-- ¿ Por qué te levantas cariño ? ¿ A dónde vas ? --

\-- A ducharme, necesito hacerlo --

Debería alcanzarla y ducharnos juntos pero tengo sueño , es cierto lo que leí, a los hombres después del sexo nos dan muchas ganas de dormir, así que dormire' un poco mientras Rey termina de bañarse, sólo subiré y cerraré mi pantalón, no quiero que Rey preste mucha atención a como me veo de está manera, hay un poco de sangre en mi pene, es normal, había olvidado que las mujeres sangran en su primera vez, soy la primera vez de Rey ¡ Qué bien sueña eso ! Tengo sueño, mucho sueñ ...


	20. Rey de Jakku

\-- ¡ KYLO DESPIERTA MIRA YA PUDE CORRER TODA LA CORTINA CON AYUDA DE LA FUERZA ! --

\-- ¿ Qué cosa ? ¡ Ya amaneció ! Me quedé dormido anoche, no sentí siquiera cuando saliste de tu ducha cariño --

\-- Te quedaste dormido y no quise despertarte ¡ mira ya puedo correr la cortina con la Fuerza amor ! --

\-- ¡ Felicidades amor ! Lo lograste en muy poco tiempo ¿ Ya desayunaste ? --

\-- No, pero ya ordené nuestro desayuno, espero que te guste lo que ordené: jugo de frutas, té, pastelillos con miel y leche azul ¿ Que te parece ? --

\-- Sí está bien ¿ como te sientes cariño ? --

\-- Bien ¿ por qué lo preguntas ? --

\-- Anoche fue tú primera vez, bueno la de ambos ¿ quisiera saber tú sabes ... si te lastimé mucho anoche ? ... No te sientas avergonzada, tú y yo vamos a ser marido y mujer pronto, tienes que tener confianza en mí --

\-- Sí un poco pero aún así estuvo muy bien, no imaginé siquiera que se pudiera sentir algo así --

\-- Quiero volverlo a hacer ahora mismo cariño ¿ te sientes bien para eso ? --

\-- Mmmm sinceramente me gustaría esperar un poco --

\-- Lo entiendo ,bueno entonces desayunemos, después podemos ducharnos y salir a conocer más Coruscant ¿ que té parece amor mío ? --

\-- ¡ Sí ! ¡ Me parece una buena idea ! gracias por preocuparte por mí amor, y por ser tan comprensivo --

Tenía la esperanza de hacer el amor con Rey antes de salir a la ciudad, pero Rey y yo tendremos mucho tiempo para hacerlo en el futuro, como siempre Rey parece disfrutar todo lo que come y esté desayuno es realmente bueno, Coruscant es prácticamente la capital de mi Imperio, deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para casarnos hoy mismo si se puede, pero no sé si Rey deseé hacerlo , sin embargo ella no quería hacer el amor conmigo tan pronto y ella terminó por ceder, así que tal vez ella acepte casarse conmigo hoy mismo o más tardar mañana.

\-- Rey ¡ Casate conmigo hoy mismo amor ! --

\-- ¿ Hoy mismo ? ¡ Es demasiado pronto ! Yo ni siquiera tengo un apellido para hacer eso --

\-- ¿ Olvidas que soy el Emperador de la galaxia ? Basta con que lo pida y tú tendrás documentación oficial hoy mismo. Rey, tú y yo ya hicimos el amor, nos amamos y pasamos gran parte de los días juntos ¿ para que esperar más ? --

\-- Kylo sería demasiado rápido, pero tienes razón, nos amamos y esa es más que una buena razón para casarnos ¡ Acepto amor ! Casemonos hoy mismo --

\-- ¡ Te amo Rey ! No te arrepentirás jamás de unir tu vida a la mía para siempre --

Todo está saliendo muy bien, pediré que se le haga documentación de identidad a Rey mientras ella se baña, nos casaremos por la noche en un salón de esté hotel, llamaré a la prensa para que toda la galaxia vea en la holonet mi matrimonio con Rey, será un golpe bajo para la Resistencia ver a su jedi casarse conmigo, es una buena manera de desmoralizarlos.

\-- Bañate carino, mientras ordeno tu documentación de identidad, después que te duches me bañare' yo, y saldremos a comprar nuestro atuendo de bodas --

\-- ¿ Me compraras un vestido de bodas ? --

\-- El que a ti te guste amor --

\-- ¡ Gracias Kylo ! ¡ Te amo tanto amor ! Ojalá hubieras dejado que CiCi hubiera venido con nosotros ella me habría peinado y maquillado --

\-- No te preocupes por eso, pediré que venga alguien a hacerlo , ahora bañate amor que el día aquí sólo tiene veinticuatro horas --

\-- Sí --

Pediré a recepción que me comuniquen con el registro civil de Coruscant ahora que Rey ya me metió a bañar.

\-- Recepción, comuniquenme con el encargado del registro civil de Coruscant --

\-- Como ordene Emperador --

\-- Soy Ewan Ross , juez principal del regristo civil de la Ecumenopolis de Coruscant Emperador Ren ¿ En qué podemos servirle ? --

\-- Necesito documentación de identidad para mi futura esposa para hoy mismo por la tarde,ella actualmente no tiene ninguna, también necesito que un juez venga a casarnos por la noche al hotel Paraíso --

\-- Como usted ordene mi Emperador ¿ como se llama su futura esposa esposa y que edad tiene ? --

\-- Ella se llama Rey y tiene aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad --

\-- Pero ¿ cual es su apellido Emperador ? --

\-- Ella no tiene apellido --

\-- Las reglas del registro civil del Nuevo Imperio exigen un apellido de identidad para todos sus ciudadanos ,le sugiero que el apellido de su prometida sea el del planeta de su procedencia mi Emperador --

\-- Sí es una buena idea que la documentación de identidad de mi prometida aparezca con el nombre de Rey de Jakku hagalo así Juez Supremo, asegurese que el juez que envíe a casarnos traiga todo lo necesario para mi matrimonio, incluido mi propia documentación de identidad --

\-- Yo iré personalmente a casarlos mi Emperador --

\-- Me parece perfecto ¡ ah ! casi lo olvidaba, asegúrese de llamar a la prensa quiero que toda la galaxia se entere de mi matrimonio --

\-- Será todo como usted ordene mi Emperador --

\-- Lo espero entonces Juez Supremo. Hasta la noche --

¡ Bien ! Después de que Rey se duche me bañare' yo también e iremos a comprar lo necesario para la boda ¡ Por fin ! Ya salió Rey del baño como se tardan las mujeres para todo.

\-- ¡ Está hecho cariño ! Nos casaremos por la noche en un salon de éste hotel ,me bañare' y iremos de compras para la boda --

\-- Todavía no proceso que hoy nos casaremos pero ¡ estoy emocionada ! --

\-- Yo también amor mío, vistete y arreglate para salir lo más pronto posible, me duchare' rápido --

Pedí al chofer que nos llevara a la tienda departamental más grande de Coruscant, tenemos que darnos prisa para escoger nuestro atuendo.

\-- Kylo ¡ Mira este vestido ! ¡ Es hermoso ! Pero se ve que es muy costoso --

\-- El precio no es problema cariño, si te gusta pruebatelo, mientras yo me pruebo algunos en el departamento para hombres --

\-- Pero yo quiero que me lo veas puesto, para que me digas si te gusta como se me ve --

\-- A ti se te vería hermosa hasta una sabana envuelta en tu cuerpo amor, cualquier vestido que compres se te verá muy bien, no puedo quedarme contigo a escoger un vestido porque no tenemos tiempo --

\-- Está bien Kylo te esperaré aquí, no te tardes mucho por favor, no me gusta estar sola en una ciudad tan grande --

Espero que este traje le guste a Rey y sea el indicado para la boda, nunca pensé que usaría el día de mi boda, hasta no hace mucho ni siquiera pensaba en casarme.

\-- ¿ Ya escogiste tú vestido de bodas amor ? Yo ya tengo mi traje --

\-- Sí amor, espero que te guste el vestido que escogí --

\-- Así será, vámonos ya, es muy tarde y todavía tenemos que llegar a comer al hotel antes de vestirnos y arreglarnos para la boda --

Lo malo de estar hospedados en el penthouse es que tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestra habitación.

\-- Ordenaré la comida cariño, te bañas primero tú o yo --

\-- ¿ Otra vez ? Pero si ya nos bañamos en la mañana amor --

\-- Ya sudamos Rey, y lo mejor es volvernos a bañar antes de ponernos nuestro ajuar de bodas --

\-- Está bien me duchare' yo primero mientras llega la comida --

¡ El día de mi boda llegó por fin ! reconozco que de haber tenido una vida normal me hubiera gustado que mi familia hubiera estado en mi boda, pero Rey y yo sólo nos tenemos él uno al otro. Está sonando mi Comunicador personal ¡Es Hux ! le dije que sólo me molestara si era algo extremadamente importante que él no pudiera resolver por sí mismo. Así que espero que sea realmente importante de lo contrario Hux se quedará sin aire en sus pulmones al menos varios minutos.

\-- General Hux, espero que sea algo muy importante para que me moleste el día de mi boda --

\-- ¿ El día de su boda ? Lo lamento Emperador pero es muy importante. La Resistencia está reuniendo un gran ejército en éste preciso instante entre el límite del Borde exterior y las Regiones desconocidas de la galaxia, tenemos imágenes confiables de eso, están alineándose en formación de combate, tenemos la opción de esperarlos aquí o ir hacia ellos, pero le aconsejo ir hacia ellos, para evitar daños a nuestras instalaciones principales en el centro de la galaxia --

\--¡ MALDICIÓN ! ¿ Por qué no se les ocurrió hacerlo otro día ? Saldremos inmediatamente hacia el Supremacía II, una vez que hallamos llegado, lleve al Supremacía II a la velocidad de la luz ¿ Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a nuestro destino general ? --

\-- Unas cinco horas Emperador --

\-- Bien ,entonces prepare todo para la batalla general --

Tendremos que posponer la boda ¡ Maldición ! Otra razón más para odiar a la Resistencia. Rey está ya saliendo de la ducha en su bata de baño, tendré que darle la mala noticia.

\-- ¡ Lo lamento tanto corazón ! Pero tenemos que partir ahora mismo hacia el Supremacía II, dejaremos nuestro equipaje aquí, la Resistencia está coordinando un gran ataque contra nosotros, tendremos que posponer nuestra boda, pero te juro que nos casaremos lo antes posible después de ganar la batalla --

\-- ¡ Que lastima ya casi estaba todo listo ! ¡ Comienzo a odiar a la Resistencia lo mismo que tú ! arruinaron nuestra boda ¿ Qué pasará con nuestro ajuar de bodas ? --

\-- Tendremos que dejarlos aquí junto con el resto de nuestro equipaje, daré la orden en recepción que nadie ocupe nuestras habitaciones hasta nuestro regreso --

\-- ¿ Volveremos para casarnos aquí ? --

\-- ¡ Te lo juro amor ! Nadie impedirá que nos casemos, tarde o temprano lo haremos --

\-- Ojalá , porque ni siquiera usamos el jacuzzy --

\-- ¡ Gracias cariño por tener un buen sentido del humor en estos momentos ! Vistete y vamonos ya --


	21. Volver a empezar

\-- General Hux ya estamos en el hangar, lleve al Supremacía II a la velocidad de la luz --

\-- ¡ COMO USTED ORDENE ! Le informo que el ejército que está reuniendo la Resistencia es actualmente casi tan grande como el nuestro Emperador --

\-- ¡ MALDICIÓN ! ! Esto es más grave de lo pensé ! Está parece ser una confrontación final, haga lo que le pedí general estaré en mi habitación hasta llegar ahí --

\-- ! Sí, Senor ! --

\-- Kylo ¿ iremos al puente de mando ? --

\-- No cariño, es un viaje de cinco horas hasta el punto de encuentro con la Resistencia, iremos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones --

\-- ¡ Tengo miedo Kylo ! nunca he estado en una batalla que yo recuerde, aunque lo más probable es que estuve en muchos combates --

\-- No te preocupes amor mío el Supremacía es indestructible --

\-- Pero tú dijiste que el primer Supremacía fue destruido por la Resistencia --

\-- Así fue, pero este Supremacía es más grande y mucho mejor que el anterior --

\-- ¿ Puedo estar contigo en el puente de mando durante la batalla ? --

\-- No creo que esa sea una buena idea cariño, lo mejor es que permanezcas en tu habitación --

\-- ¡ Por favor Kylo ! Me moriría de la angustia en mi cuarto sin saber que pasa , además tú dijiste que ambos estamos gobernando juntos la galaxia, es justo que yo esté ahí --

\-- Está bien Rey tienes razón, pasaré por ti a tu habitación en cinco horas, ahora vámonos a nuestras habitaciones cariño --

No voy a perder mi Imperio a manos de la maldita Resistencia ¡ lo había olvidado ! Ceva I está en el borde exterior, no puedo comunicarme con el doctor Koch viajando en el hiperespacio , sólo espero que él hospital no resulte destruido por los combates , al parecer el doctor Koch no sabe que Rey es la única maestra jedi que existe , si él supiera quien es ella, es muy probable que él la entregaría a la Resistencia. No tengo más remedió que confiar en que todo va a salir bien, aunque la otra Rey nunca despierte quiero que permanezca justo dónde está ahora.

\--¡ Emperador ya estamos por salir del hiperespacio ! Estaba a punto de llamarlo al puente de mando , veo que trajo a Lady Rey con usted --

\-- Ella va estar aquí conmigo durante la batalla --

\-- Estamos por salir de la velocidad luz general ¡ Listo ! Llegamos al punto de encuentro --

\-- Informe cual es la situación teniente --

\-- Al parecer la Resistencia pudo reunir un ejército casi del tamaño del nuestro general . Estamos recibiendo una transmisión del general Poe Dameron, solicita hablar con el Emperador Kylo Ren --

\-- Está bien teniente abra la transmisión --

\-- Como usted ordene Emperador --

\-- ¡ Ren rindete ! Evita una masacre , de lo contrario te destruiremos junto con todo tú ejército --

\-- ¡ USTEDES SON UNOS ASESINOS ! NO SÉ COMO PUDE PERTENECER A LA RESISTENCIA --

\-- ¡ REY ! ¿ ERES TÚ ? ¿ COMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARNOS ? NO LO PODÍAMOS CREER CUANDO NOS LO INFORMARON ¡ TUS DISCÍPULOS ESTÁN MUY DECEPCIONADOS DE TI ! ¡ Yo también estoy muy decepcionado de ti ! Creí que eramos amigos Rey, incluso que podiamos llegar a ser algo más ¿ Cómo pudiste hacernos ésto ? --

\-- ¡ YO ESTOY DONDE DEBÍ ESTAR SIEMPRE, MI LUGAR ES JUNTO A MI AMADO KYLO ! --

\-- ¿ TU AMADO KYLO ? ¡ HAS ENLOQUECIDO REY ! ENTONCES AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS ! --

\-- ¡ ERES TÚ QUIEN SERÁ DESTRUIDO JUNTO CON TU AMADA RESISTENCIA ¡ INICIEN EL ATAQUÉ ! --

\-- ¡ Como usted ordene Emperador ! --

\-- ¡ Bien hecho cariño ! Estoy orgulloso de ti ! Está batalla es decisiva, la ganaremos y toda la galaxia será al fin nuestra --

¡ Dameron es un idiota ! ¿ Como se le ocurrió siquiera pensar que Rey podría ser suya ¡ Rey es mía ! ¡ Sólo mía y de nadie más !

\-- Estamos sufriendo bajas considerables general, si la batalla sigue así tendremos que retraernos --

\-- ¡ CONTINUEN ATACANDO ! --

\-- Hemos perdido cinco Destructores estelares clase Resurgente: el Heraldo, el Retribución, el Conquistador, el Subyugador y el Finalizador además el Supremacía II sufrió serios daños en la retaguardia .Si seguimos así ellos destruirán todo el ejército de la Primera Orden, sugiero una retirada general --

\-- ¿ QUÉ HACEMOS EMPERADOR ? --

\-- ¡ MALDICIÓN ! ¡ MALDITA RESISTENCIA !¡ INICIEN LA RETIRADA ! REGRESEMOS A LA ÓRBITA DE CORUSCANT Y AHÍ ANALIZAREMOS LOS DAÑOS ! --

\-- ¡ COMO USTED ORDENE EMPERADOR ! ENTREMOS A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ LO ANTES POSIBLE, ORDENE LO MISMO AL RESTO DE LA FLOTA TENIENTE, QUE TODA LA FLOTA REGRESE A CORUSCANT --

\-- Como usted ordene general --

\-- Rey, vamonos de aquí . Estaremos en el salon del trono general, cuando lleguemos a Coruscant quiero un informe de daños completo --

\-- Como ordene Emperador --

\-- ¡ KYLO ! ¡ KYLO ! ¡ ESPERAME ! NO CAMINES TAN RÁPIDO --

\-- ¡ Este es el salón del trono Rey ! Como pudes ver hay dos tronos aquí, uno era para mi y otro para ti, tal vez nunca, nunca llegues a sentarte en el tuyo, la maldita Resistencia posiblemente hoy terminó con nuestro Imperio, tal vez no podamos levantarnos después de esto --

\-- Kylo ¿ para que enciendes tú sable ? ... ¿ QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO KYLO ? ¿ POR QUÉ DESTRUYES LOS TRONOS ? --

\-- ¡ MALDITA ,MALDITA RESISTENCIA ! TODO ME HABÍA SALIDO BIEN Y AHORA ¡ LO PIERDO TODO POR CULPA DE ELLOS ! --

\-- DEJA ESE SABLE KYLO ¡ ME DAS MIEDO !¡ NO HAS PERDIDO TODO ! AÚN ME TIENES A MÍ O ¿ NO TE SOY SUFICIENTE ? --

\-- ¡ Es cierto amor mío ! ¡ Te tengo a ti, pase lo que pase, tú estarás conmigo siempre, podremos conquistar nuevamente la galaxia ¡ Ven aquí ! ¡ Dejame besarte ! --

\-- Kylo no tenemos que conquistar la galaxia nuevamente, podríamos ser como cualquier pareja común, deberíamos confiar en la Fuerza que hará que tarde o temprano haya buenos gobernantes que traerán paz y bienestar a la galaxia ¡ Yo te amo Kylo de cualquier manera ! --

\-- Mmmm ! Amo besarte cariño !¡ Eso no sucederá amor mío ! Somos nosotros quienes debemos asegurarnos que haya paz en la galaxia, por eso debemos reconquistarla ¡ --

\-- ¿ Que estás haciendo Kylo ? ¿ Por qué levantas mi vestido ?... Estás rompiendo mi ... --

\-- ¡ Te amo Rey ! ¡ Te necesito Rey ! ¡ Necesito tenerte en esté momento más que nunca ! ¡ Por favor !--

\-- Pero Kylo... Está bien --

Es exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento para tranquilizar mi frustración, estar dentro de mi Rey.

\-- ¡ Kylo no tan fuerte ,me estás lastimando ! ... ¡ Kylo detente ! ¡ Detente ya ! --

¡ Aaaahhh ! Me siento mejor, vaciarme dentro de Rey es la cura para está desesperación.

\-- ¿ Te lastime? ¡ Lo lamento amor mío ! No tuve control de mí mismo, necesitaba tanto esto, considera que perdí todo por lo que había trabajado años ¡ Perdoname por favor ! --

\-- Kylo te amo pero necesitas tranquilizarte, nunca te había visto así ¡ Me das miedo, mucho miedo ! --

\-- ¡ Perdoname amor ! ¡ Por favor ! No volveré a comportarme así ¡ Perdoname, por favor ! --

\-- Te perdono Kylo pero por favor no vuelvas a portarte así nunca más, no sé si podría soportar estar a tu lado cuándo te comportas así --

\-- No volverá suceder cariño ,olvidemos esto por favor y vámonos a nuestro cuarto --

\-- Está bien Kylo --

Espero que Hux me tenga el informe completo de los daños pronto ¡ No debí portarme así con Rey ! ¡ Soy un estúpido ! No debo echar las cosas a perder como con la otra Rey, reconozco que nunca debí permitir que ella me viera asesinar a mi padr... a Han Sólo.

\-- Kylo está sonando tu Comunicador amor --

\-- Sí ya voy cariño, debe ser el general Hux --

\-- Emperador Ren como usted se puede dar cuenta ya salimos del hiperespacio, ya tengo el informe aproximado de todos los daños de la flota Imperial señor, no solo de la Primera orden --

\-- Quiero que usted me la dé personalmente general, lo espero en la habitación de Lady Rey lo antes posible --

\-- Como usted ordene Emperador --

Debí leer la mente de Hux desde hace mucho, es imposible que la Resistencia y sus aliados no hayan causado tantos daños sin información confidencial de nuestra flota, él tamaño de su ejército es grande pero no más que el nuestro, alguien de nuestras filas debió darle información crucial a la Resistencia.

\-- Está sonando la puerta Kylo --

\-- Sí cariño, yo abriré debe ser el general Hux --

\-- Mi Emperador, Lady Rey, les tengo buenas y malas noticas, las malas noticias es que perdimos todos los territorios del borde exterior también nuestra fábrica principal de armamento en el planeta Oceam en las regiones desconocidas al parecer toda la instalación fue destruida lo cual no es tan malo si consideramos que esa fábrica ya no podrá ser usada por la Resistencia, al parecer todos los caballeros de Ren murieron o fueron capturados, también perdimos el borde exterior de la que fuera los territorios de la República, además nuestra flota fue seriamente menguada sólo podremos usar las fábricas de armamento del centro de la galaxia para reponer nuestra flota, la buena noticia es que la flota de Resistencia y sus aliados quedó también tan seriamente dañada que no podrán atacarnos en mucho tiempo según los informes de nuestros espías en la galaxia --


	22. Reconstrucción

\-- ¿ Qué hiciste Kylo ? --

\-- Paralice' con el uso de la Fuerza al general Hux cariño, quiero leer su mente, no confio en él, la Resistencia sabía exactamente como atacarnos, por eso nos derrotó, tenemos uno o varios espías de la Resistencia en nuestras filas, ahora necesito concentrarme en buscar información en sus recuerdos --

\-- Creí que confiabas en tú general ¿ Le dolerá ? --

\-- Sólo le dolerá si él se resiste a mi busqueda --

\-- ¡ Pero el general no se ve bien ! ¡ Se está resistiendo ! ...Me parece que es incorrecto que extraigas información de su mente sin su autorización --

\-- Está es la guerra cariño, y a veces hay que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos, ahora por favor dejame concentrarme --

\-- Está bien Kylo --

\-- ¡ Es extraño ! No encuentro nada , hubiera jurado que Hux era el espía traidor --

\-- ¡ Ya dejalo Kylo ! Se ve muy mal él podría desmayarse --

\-- ¡ Está bien ! Una vez que se reponga general puede retirarse, me alegra comprobar que no es usted un traidor después de todo --

\-- Cof,cof,cof No hacia falta llegar a esto Emperador --

\-- Me temo que sí general considerando las actuales circunstancias ¡ Retirese ! --

\-- Como ordene Emperador --

\-- ¡ Nunca pensé que llegaría a verte actuar así Kylo ! Hoy he visto un lado de ti que no conocía --

\-- Te aseguro que yo nunca había leído la mente de Hux, esta fue una situación extraordinaria Rey, y sólo me ayudo a comprobar que estamos como al principio sin saber quién o quienes son los espías de la Resistencia --

\-- Kylo si tú pudiste leer los recuerdos del general ,tal vez podrías leer los míos aunque yo no los recuerde --

\-- No cariño yo no puedo hacer eso, porque las conexiones nerviosas de tus recuerdos se rompieron, si yo pudiera hacerlo hace mucho que ya lo habría hecho ¡ Lo lamento amor mío ! --

\-- Mmm , por un momento tuve la esperanza --

\-- No pienses más en eso amor mío, mejor piensa en que debemos empezar a reconstruir nuestro Imperio --

\-- Sí claro, al menos debiste disculparte con el general Hux --

\-- Lo haré después cariño si eso te hace feliz eso haré, ahora iré a mi habitación para traer algunas cosas mías a está habitación, no tiene caso ya que durmamos en habitaciones separadas, regreso pronto --

Debo comunicarme a Ceva I, necesito saber como está la otra Rey, espero que el doctor Koch siga sin saber quien es Rey y no la haya entregado a la Resistencia, hice bien en mandar a construir mi Comunicador personal como él de más largo alcance de la galaxia.

\-- Soy el Emperador Kylo Ren comuniqueme inmediatamente con el doctor Boris Koch --

\-- ¡ Por supuesto Emperador Ren ! En un instante lo comunico --

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! La joven Eva se encuentra estable pero en coma como siempre --

\-- Le seré sincero doctor Koch hoy perdí en combate todos los Territorios del borde exterior pero conservo los territorios de la antigua República, así que más le vale seguir atendiendo a Eva como hasta ahora, aún tengo el poder de destruir todo su sistema estelar si lo deseo, a menos que yo diga lo contrario Eva debe permanecer como hasta ahora ¡ Entendió bien doctor Koch ! --

\-- ¡ Entendí bien Emperador ! Como siempre todo se hará como usted quiera --

Ya pasó más de un mes desde que la Resistencia nos derrotó, si Rey no hubiera estado a mi lado yo habría enloquecido de rabia y frustración. Creo que perdí a mis caballeros de Ren definitivamente, no hemos tenido informes que ellos estén cautivos en alguna parte, seguramente murieron en el planeta Oceam porque por más que me concentro no puefo sentir su presencia en la Fuerza.

Las labores de reconstrucción tomaran años, así que creo que lo mejor es casarme con Rey lo antes posible, no hay razón alguna para posponerlo más, iremos a Coruscant a casarnos le pediré al Juez Supremo Ross que vaya a casarnos al hotel Paraíso mañana mismo por la tarde. Al menos algo parece haberme salido bien, Rey sigue a mi lado, me ama y desea ser mi esposa a pesar de todo, siempre soñe a Rey más como mi amante que como mi esposa. Recuerdo como la deseé en Takodana y cómo la seguí esperando que aceptara ser mi alumna y se quedará conmigo y lo acepto poder llevarmela a la cama lo antes posible, pienso que si ella no me hubiera visto asesinar a Han Sólo ella me habría aceptado como maestro, sí creo que eso hubiera sucedido, pero aún así ella no dudo en venir a mí al primer Supremacía cuando creyó que yo regresaría con ella a la luz, yo le gusto le he gustado siempre, es decisión de la Fuerza nuestra atracción mutua, es decisión de la Fuerza que Snoke nos haya hecho una conexión , es decisión de la Fuerza que ella esté aquí, todo lo que ha sucedido es decisión de la Fuerza.

Ojalá Rey fuera una buena amante pero tengo que admitir que no es así, casi nunca tenemos sexo oral, no debí pasar por alto el hecho que los clones aparte de ser estériles son de escaso apetito sexual, debo estar agradecido que Rey acepta hacer el amor conmigo cuando menos una vez al día, pero yo quedo siempre con hambre de más, siempre quedo insatisfecho, a ella le basta hacer el amor una vez al día mientras que yo podría vaciarme dentro de ella varias veces en los tres turnos. Nada es perfecto supongo y mi Rey tampoco lo es.

\-- ¿ Qué es esto Kylo ? --

\-- Abrelo y descubrelo por ti misma --

\-- ¡ Un anillo ! ¿ Es un anillo de compromisob? --

\-- Sí. Es tú anillo de compromiso, lo tengo guardado desde que tú estabas en coma, pero no te lo di en Coruscant porque nuestra boda iba a ser muy precipitada, pruebatelo Rey --

\-- ¡ Es muy hermoso ! Gracias Kylo --

\-- Rey, te juré cuando cancelamos nuestra boda que nos casariamos lo antes posible pues bueno , ya arregle que nos casemos mañana mismo por la tarde en el hotel Paraíso ¿ Que te parece ? --

\-- ¿ En serio ? Me parece muy bien ¡ Te amo Kylo ! --

Mmmm Mi Rey me besa apasionadamente no cabe duda,está muy entusiasmada con la boda, tardaremos en reconstruir nuestro Nuevo Imperio pero con ella a mi lado la espera será más ligera.

\-- Kylo amor ¿ podemos llevar a CiCi está vez ? Ella es mi única amiga quiero que esté en mi boda --

\-- Sí eso te hace feliz estoy de acuerdo será todo como tú quieras cariño --

Espero que obedezcan mis órdenes y haya mucha prensa en mi boda, quiero que la maldita Resistencia sepa de mi boda con Rey, quiero que ellos vean que no estoy derrotado, que voy a destruirlos tarde o temprano.

\-- Kylo ¡ mira ! Mi vestido de boda está intacto en el armario --

\-- Sí cariño ordené que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones para nuestra boda, será una ceremonia sencilla pero muy publicitada, iré a vestirme a mi habitación y te esperaré en el salón de eventos, un mozo droide te llevará ahí. CiCi encargate de peinar y maquillar a Lady Rey --

\-- Será un placer Emperador --

\-- Te espero ansioso en el salón cariño, hasta pronto --

Hace mucho que yo y el Juez Supremo estamos aquí y toda la prensa también llegó al salón y Rey no llega, ¿ Por qué Rey se arreglará tanto ? Las mujeres que son bellas como ella no necesitan maquillaje para verse bien. Yo me enamoré de ella cuando vestía un simple atuendo de chatarrera ¡ Por fin ella está entrando al salón ! ¡ Es como un sueño ella parece un ángel !

\-- Rey ¡ Estás muy hermosa ! Soy el hombre más afortunado del universo ! --

\-- Gracias Kylo yo también soy la mujer más afortunada del universo porque me elegiste como tú esposa, hay mucha gente aquí ¿ Quiénes son ?--

\-- Son algunos oficiales de la Primera orden pero la mayoría son miembros de la prensa, la gente quiere ver nuestro matrimonio en la holonet cariño --

\-- ¿ En serio ? ¿ Mucha gente verá nuestra boda ? --

\-- Así es, miles de sistemas estelares para ser exacto cariño --

\-- Eso me pone un poco nerviosa --

\-- Tranquilizate amor mío todo saldrá muy bien , Juez Supremo comience la ceremonia --

\-- Como usted ordene mi Emperador. Estamos todos aqui reunidos para unir en matrimonio a nuestro Emperador que lleva por nombre Kylo Ren y a su bella prometida que lleva por nombre Rey de Jakku, si existe alguien que se oponga a está unión puede expresar sus motivos ahora mismo o que calle para siempre --

\-- ¿ Rey de Jakku ? ¿ Ese es mi nombre completo Kylo ? --

\-- Sí cariño, necesitabas un apellido para casarnos así que te elegí como apellido tú planeta de procedencia --

\-- Rey de Jakku ¡ me gusta como se oye ! Perdón por interrumpirlo Juez continué con la ceremonia por favor --

\-- Bien, entonces Emperador Kylo Ren acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Rey de Jakku para amarla y respetarla hasta el final de su vida --

\-- Sí acepto --

\-- Señorita Rey de Jakku acepta por esposo a nuestro Emperador Kylo Ren para amarlo y respetarlo hasta el final de su vida --

\-- Rey ¿ Qué sucede ? ¿ Por qué no contestas ? --

\-- Kylo, siento que todo me da vueltas --

\-- Cariño por favor contesta que aceptas y después iremos a la enfermería del hotel --

\-- Acepto señor Juez --

\-- Lady Rey ponga su pulgar aquí por favor ... bien, ahora mi Emperador ponga su pulgar aquí... ¡ Está hecho ! ¡ Los declaro esposos ! Pueden darse su primer beso de casados --

\-- Rey ¿ que te pasa ? Estás muy palida ¡ REY ! ¡ REY ! ¿ QUE TE SUCEDE ? ¡ DESPIERTA POR FAVOR ! ¿ DÓNDE ESTÁ LA ENFERMERIA DEL HOTEL ? --

\-- Está en el quinto piso Emperador --

\-- ¡ Yo la llevaré cargada ! --

\-- Le despegaremos un ascensor Emperador --

¿ Que le sucedió a Rey ? ¿ Por qué se desmayó ? No puede morirse, ¡ No !¡ No puedo perderla otra vez !

\-- ¿ Está es la enfermería ? ¡ Necesito un médico ! --

\-- Así es, aquí es la enfermería, ponga a la señorita en la camilla, un médico droide la revisará pronto ¿ Es usted su familar --

\-- Soy su esposo --

\-- Entonces puede entrar con ella a la enfermería --

¡ Rey está despertando ! Gracias a la Fuerza. El droide médico tiene ya un buen rato revisando a Rey, pero no dice nada.

\-- Kylo ¿ Dónde estoy ? ¿ Qué sucedió ? --

\-- Te desmayaste en nuestra boda amor --

\-- Sólo recuerdo que puse el pulgar en nuestra acta de matrimonio y no recuerdo más --

\-- Doctor ¿ Qué tiene mi esposa ? ¿ Por qué se desmayó ? --

\-- Lo lamento, pero su esposa sufre de un embarazo con muerte fetal, el embrión dejó de multiplicar sus células y murió, necesitamos su autorización para hacerle urgentemente un legrado que es la extracción del embrión para que su esposa no sufra una infección severa --

\-- ¿ Embarazada ? ¿ Eso es imposible ? --

\-- ¡ Kylo ! ¿ Por qué dices que es imposible ? --


	23. Otro recurso

\-- ¡ DI ALGO KYLO ! ¿ POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS ? ¿ POR QUÉ ES IMPOSIBLE QUE YO ESTÉ EMBARAZADA ? --

No debí pensar en voz alta, tengo que pensar algo coherente que responderle a Rey.

\-- Es por qué hace muy poco que hacemos el amor cariño es simplemente por eso que creo que es imposible --

\-- Snif, snif ¡ Nuestro bebé murió ! Y ¿ eso es todo lo que puedes decir ? A veces te desconozco Kylo snif, snif --

\-- ¡ Tienes razón cariño ! ¡ Perdoname ! ¡ Perdoname por favor ! Soy un tonto, dije puras estupideces ¡ No llores por favor ! considera que nuestro bebé dejó de crecer en tu vientre porque debió tener serios problemas genéticos --

\-- Su esposo tiene razón señora, en estos casos el embrión deja de crecer porque tiene problemas genéticos muy serios, el embrión dejó de crecer a los veinte días de gestación, y de eso hace ya ocho días --

\-- Snif, snif Doctor ¿ Quiere drcir que mi bebé ha estado muerto en mi vientre hace ya ocho días ? Snif, snif --

\-- Así es señora, es por eso que empezó a gestarse una infección, esa es la causa de su desmayo, tenemos que practicarle un legrado para que la infección no prolifere más porque podría estar en grave riesgo su vida, si todo sale como lo espero usted podrá volver a concebir en el futuro --

\-- Hagalo doctor, no quiero perderla a ella también --

\-- Siendo así la llevaremos a quirófano ahora mismo, usted puede permanecer en la sala de espera mientras practicamos la cirugía --

\--¡ Todo saldrá bien cariño ya lo verás ! voy a estar al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo --

Ya hace más de una hora que ingresaron a Rey al quirófano, tengo suerte que el médico droide no notara que Rey es un clon ¿ Como fue posible que ella pudiera concebir un hijo si ella es un clon ? No lo entiendo, tal vez sea porque la Rey original tiene muy intensa la Fuerza en ella o que ésta Rey es un clon de nueva generación, no lo sé pero en cualquier caso su embarazo no prosperó.

\-- ¿ Quien es usted ? --

\-- Soy el gerente del hotel disculpe Emperador pero la prensa quiere preguntarle sobre la salud de la Emperatriz --

No quiero darle detalles de mi vida privada a todos en la galaxia, pero es mejor decir algo a dejar que todos especulen algo equivocado.

\-- No estoy de humor para responder las preguntas de la prensa gerente, digales simplemente que la Emperatriz está en una cirugía pero que su vida no corre peligro, digales también que ella se recuperará pronto eso es todo --

\-- Será como usted ordene Emperador --

Rey ya lleva casi dos horas en cirugía ¿ por qué se tardan tanto ? Ya deberían haber terminado, el médico droide dijo que es un procedimiento sencillo. Ahí viene al fin.

\-- ¿ Como está ella doctor ? --

\-- La cirugía fue un éxito su esposa está muy bien pero les recomiendo que eviten otro embarazo al menos en los próximos seis meses, para que su matriz sane por completo y su esposa llegue a tener un embarazo exitoso --

\-- Gracias doctor seguiremos su recomendación ¿ cuanto tiempo estará ella aquí ? --

\-- Ella puede marcharse mañana mismo, pero le recomiendo que descanse en la cama de su casa unos cuantos días más --

\-- Así será doctor ¿ Puedo verla ? --

\-- Por supuesto, su esposa está despierta sólo fue anestesiada de la cintura para abajo, sigame por favor --

Rey se ve deprimida, tendré que pasar más tiempo con ella de ahora en adelante, una vez que se quede dormida me comunicaré con el sistema Kamino , quiero saber como es que Rey siendo un clon pudo quedar embarazada.

Creo que ella ya se durmió, iré a la sala de espera a comunicarme con Lama Su.

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! ¿ En que podemos servirle ? --

\-- Tengo una pregunta para usted Primer ministro, si se supone que todos los clones son estériles ¿ Como es que la clon especial que ustedes me hicieron estuvo embarazada ? Ella acaba de tener un embarazo con muerte fetal --

\-- ¡ Nunca habíamos tenido un caso semejante Emperador ! Todos los clones al ser copias del original no tienen la suficiente calidad genética para poder concebir, esté es el primer caso del que tenemos conocimiento --

\-- ¿ A que cree usted que se deba Primer ministro ? --

\-- No sé realmente que contestarle Emperador, pero no creo que la clon en cuestión pueda llevar a feliz término un embarazo porque su calidad genética es deficiente --

\-- ¿ Quiere decir que Rey nunca podrá tener un embarazo de término ? --

\-- Así es Emperador, incluso la clon no tiene la suficiente calidad de hormonas para sostener un embarazo hasta el final, sin embargo existe una opción, algo difícil de levar a cabo si es que es muy grande su interés que ella sea madre --

\-- ¿ Cuál es esa opción Lama Su ? --

\-- La clon podría ser madre con el óvulo de una espécimen original, no sería su hijo biológico pero tal vez podría completar un embarazo exitoso con la ayuda de hormonas artificiales de respaldo --

¡ Qué idea tan descabellada se me acaba de venir a la cabeza ! Cada vez estoy llegando más lejos en esto.

\-- Lama Su ¿ El óvulo donado podría ser el de la espécimen original de la cual la clon fue tomada, aunque ella esté actualmente en coma ? --

\-- Sí, siempre y cuando el espécimen original no tenga problemas de esterilidad, sería incluso la donadora ideal debido a su compatibilidad genética con la clon --

\-- ¿ Ustedes podrían elaborar ese procedimiento ? --

\-- Me temo que no, nosotros somos expertos clonadores pero no tenemos experiencia alguna en problemas de infertilidad humana, lo ideal es que busque un médico especialista en infertilidad --

\-- Entiendo, me ha sido usted de mucha ayuda Lama Su, gracias por todo --

\-- Fue un placer serle de ayuda Emperador --

La Fuerza me hizo perder parte de mi Imperio, pero parece estar ayudandome en esto, mi Rey podrá ser madre con el óvulo de la otra Rey. Regresaré a la habitación de Rey para ver si ella ya despertó.

\-- ¡ Ya despertaste amor ! ¿ Descansaste ? ¿ Te sientes mejor ? --

\-- Me dieron analgésicos, así que no tengo dolor físico sin embargo me duele el corazón por la perdida de mi bebé --

\-- El doctor me dijo que si lo deseamos podríamos intentar ser padres en unos seis meses más hasta que tu matriz esté en óptimas condiciones cariño --

\-- Y ¿ qué pasará si nunca puedo tener hijos ? --

\-- Cariño, no te preocupes por eso, tenemos toda la tecnología disponible de la galaxia para que podamos ser padres --

\-- Sí, tienes razón esa es la ventaja de ser los Emperadores de la mitad de la galaxia, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor amor --

\-- Me encanta verte sonreír. Mañana mismo te darán el alta médica cariño, estaremos un par de días en el penthouse y después regresaremos al Supremacía II, tal vez más adelante podríamos tener nuestra luna de miel en algún planeta con paisajes verdes --

\-- Sí eso me gustaría mucho, tal vez porque crecí en un planeta desértico me gustan tanto los paisajes verdes --

\-- ¡ Te amo Rey ! Tú no sabes todo lo que yo haría para tenerte conmigo y verte feliz --

\-- ¡ Yo también te amo Kylo ! ¡ Eres lo más importante para mi en el universo ! Por no decir lo único amor --


	24. Varykino

\-- Llegó muy temprano mi Emperador --

\-- CiCi ¿ dónde está Rey ? ¿ se está bañando ? --

\-- No mi Emperador --

\-- ¿ Dónde está entonces ? ¿ Fue a las tiendas del Supremacía sin ti ? --

\-- No mi Emperador la Emperatriz me pidió que no le dijera donde está --

\-- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Se te olvida que en la programación de todos los droides del Supremacía II está el contestar todas las preguntas de un oficial ? --

\-- Es cierto mi Emperador pero preferiría no hacerlo --

\-- Es una orden CiCi ¿ donde está Rey ? --

\-- La Emperatriz dijo que está muy aburrida encerrada en está habitación así que ella fue a uno de los hangares para comprobar si puede reparar una nave señor --

\-- ¿ Qué hizo que cosa ? ¡ Rey está loca ! Como se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa, la Emperatriz de la mitad de la galaxia no debe rebajarse en hacer esas tareas --

\-- Eso le dije mi Emperador pero ella hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, ella no quiso que la acompañara para que usted no se molestara conmigo --

\-- ¿ A cuál hangar fue ? --

\-- No me dijo señor --

Tendré que preguntarle a Hux por el Comunicador donde está Rey.

\-- General Hux ¿ sabe en donde está mi esposa ? --

\-- Precisamente me acaban de informar que vieron a la Emperatriz en el hangar 3, al parecer ella le ordenó a un mecánico que le dejara reparar una nave --

\-- Gracias general --

Nunca pensé que Hux fuera mi leal súbdito, tal vez sea simplemente por el miedo que me tiene pero me es de mucha utilidad su eficiencia y lealtad.

\-- ¡ REY ! ¡ REY ! ¿ QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ ? ¿ POR QUÉ ESTAS VESTIDA ASÍ ? --

\-- Estoy tratando de reparar está nave, el ingeniero me dice que lo estoy haciendo muy bien --

\-- Rey una Emperatriz no debe hacer eso creí que lo habías entendido --

\-- Estoy muy aburrida Kylo hace ya tres meses que nos casamos y pasas muy poco tiempo conmigo no hemos tenido siquiera nuestra luna de miel --

\-- ¡ Lo siento cariño pero he estado muy ocupado ! ¡ Vámonos de aquí los soldados de asalto no tienen que enterarse de nuestra vida privada --

\-- No quiero ir a nuestra habitación , estoy cansada de estar ahí encerrada --

\-- ¡ Está bien ! Iremos a una de las salas de junta que tienen vista a Coruscant ahí hablaremos ¡ debiste al menos venir con uno de nuestros guardias personales ! --

\-- Gracias por todo ingeniero... está bien Kylo iremos a la sala de juntas --

No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar con Rey todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, tengo que hacer planes para hacer un viaje juntos lo antes posible. No es indispensable que el Supremacia II orbite Coruscant, así que debería llevar al Supremacía II a la órbita del planeta Naboo, ese planeta es hermoso y podríamos pasar nuestra luna de miel en el lago Varykino donde está la casa en el lago que perteneció a los Naberrie la familia de mi abuela,

\-- ¡ Es una vista hermosa de Coruscant ! --

\-- Sí cariño , tienes razón no hemos tenido nuestra luna de miel así que llevaremos al Supremacía II a la órbita del planeta Naboo ese planeta tiene un clima paradisíaco, ahí hay un lago que perteneció a la familia de mi abuela y tiene una casa en una pequeña isla justo en medio del lago, podemos quedarnos algunos días ahí disfrutando del paisaje y de nuestro amor claro ¿ qué te parece cariño? --

\-- ¡ Me parece fantástico amor ! ¿ Cuando nos vamos ? --

\-- Creo que podría ser mañana mismo --

\-- Kylo me aburro sin ti¿ por que no quieres enseñarme a pelear con el sable ? Yo podría pasar parte del día entrenando con los droides, estoy segura que podría hacerlo muy bien, si puedo reparar una nave, también puedo pelear --

\-- ¡ Otra vez con el mismo tema Rey ! Ya lo habíamos hablado antes, primero no te enseñó a pelear porque no tengo tiempo, pero también porque no tienes la necesidad de aprender a pelear, además siempre hubo una rivalidad entre nosotros no sólo porque eramos enemigos sino creo que también porque queríamos demostrar quien es el más fuerte, ese tipo de rivalidad no es sana en nuestro matrimonio, si te aburres podrías por ejemplo aprender más idiomas o la cultura de muchos planetas --

\-- Yo no pretendería ser mas fuerte que tú pero está bien Kylo no insistire' más en que me enseñes a pelear , sabes me lástima el implante anticonceptivo que me pusieron en el brazo ¡ Estoy ansiosa por ser madre pronto ! Quiero que nos embaracemos lo antes posible, no me aburrire' si tengo que cuidar a nuestro hijo --

\-- Cariño eres muy joven todavía podríamos esperar unos años --

\-- ¿ Años ? ¡ No ! ¿ Para que tanto ? Tú ya no eres muy joven así que lo mejor es que tengamos hijos pronto, tal vez porque no tengo una familia me entusiasma la idea de que seamos una familia con niños pronto, les enseñaré a nuestros hijos varios idiomas ¡ Ya casi puedo verlos serán tan altos como tú --

\-- ¡ Rey ! ¿ En verdad es tan importante para ti que tengamos hijos ? --

\-- Sí claro amor ¿ no lo es para ti ? --

\-- Sí creo que también, puedo pedirle a un médico especialista en infertilidad que te trate en unos meses más, para que no vuelvas a tener problemas con tú embarazo ¿ que opinas ? --

\-- ¡ Es una buena idea ! Sí, eso sería muy bueno, si me atiende un médico especialista mi bebé no dejará de crecer en mi vientre --

\-- Bueno entonces investigaré sobre un buen especialista que venga a tratarte al Supremacía II --

\-- Gracias amor --

\-- No tienes que darlas, yo haría cualquier cosa para que seas la madre de un hijo mío --

Hace dos días que llegamos a la órbita de Naboo y va veo a Rey molesta conmigo porque todavía no la llevó a la casa del lago, hice bien en comprar las propiedades que pertenecieron a la familias de mis abuelos en Naboo, Tatooine y Mustafar. Aunque actualmente Naboo está en los territorios de mi nuevo

\-- Kylo amor ¿ esa es la casa del lago --

\-- Sí cariño esté lago se llama Varykino y perteneció a los Naberrie la familia de mi abuela --

\-- ¡ Es bellísimo ! ¡ Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso ! Ni siquiera en la holored ¿ Como vamos a llegar hasta allá si no hay ningún puente ? --

\-- La única manera de llegar allá es en una de esas canoas que ves allá, así que cruzaremos el lago en una de esas --

\-- ¡ Son muy estrechas ! Espero que no se volteé porque no sé nadar, al menos que yo recuerde --

\-- ¡ Ven cariño ! Te ayudaré a subir a está, no te preocupes no se volteará yo remare' hasta la isla, y si se voltea yo te sacaré del agua --

\-- No te rías, en verdad me da mucho miedo --

\-- ¡ Ya ves Rey ¡ la canoa es segura --

\-- Este lugar es tan bonito que si hubiera un puente me encantaría vivir toda mi vida aquí , podríamos criar a nuestros hijos en este lugar. Deberías dejar de pensar en conquistar toda la galaxia y mudarnos aquí --

\-- Rey cariño ya hablamos de eso creí que lo habías entendido --

\-- Sí, lo sé, lo sé sólo era una sugerencia --

\-- Cariño sabes, mi abuela era una mujer muy hermosa que fue la Reina electa de Naboo algunos años, ella era casi una niña cuando ella dirigió esté planeta, hace algunos años estuve investigando en los registros de Naboo y me enteré que mis abuelos se casaron justo en está casa --

\-- ¡ Debió ser fantástico casarse en esté lugar ¿ qué sucedió con tus abuelos ? --

\-- Mi abuela murió al dar a luz a mi madre y mi abuelo murió poco antes que yo naciera --

\-- ¡ Qué horror ! ¿ Todavía hay mujeres en está galaxia que mueran al dar a luz ? --

\-- Sí Rey en casi todos los planetas hay gente pobre que no puede costear una buena atención médica, es por eso que tenemos que conquistar toda la galaxia para evitar que cosas así sucedan --

\-- No creo que tú abuela fuera una mujer pobre si fue Reyna de éste planeta --

\-- No, ella nunca fue una mujer pobre , los registros dicen que se desconocen las causas de su muerte --

\-- Kylo , creo que me da un poco de miedo dar a luz después de escuchar la historia de tu abuela --

\-- No te preocupes cariño nada malo te ocurrirá, el caso de mi abuela fue una situación extraordinaria Yo contratare ' al mejor especialista para que te atienda todo el embarazo y tú parto tambien ¡ Ya llegamos ! Te ayudaré a bajar --


	25. Tratamiento

¡ Vaya luna de miel ! Rey está más preocupada por inspeccionar toda la isla que por hacer el amor conmigo.

\-- Rey amor ¡ te ves preciosa con ese traje de baño ! --

\-- Es importante saber nadar, necesito que me enseñes --

\-- Está bien, te llevaré a lo hondo del lago mientras te sostengo, y te enseño como flotar a partir de ahí es muy fácil --

\-- No me vayas a soltar, porque tenlo por seguro que me hundiré hasta el fondo del lago --

\-- No te preocupes, no te soltare' y si sucede te saco del fondo --

\-- No te burles, en verdad me da mucho miedo pero es muy importante que aprenda a nadar --

\-- Ven cariño, ven, ves te estoy sostenido vamos más a lo hondo, sólo relajate y tú propio cuerpo flotará, relajate, relajate ¡ ya éstas flotando por ti misma porque ya te solte ! --

\-- ¿ En serio ? ¿ Ya me soltaste ? ¡ Es fantástico ! Ya debí saber nadar antes de perder la memoria --

\-- Sí cariño, ya lo sabías, tu cuerpo lo recuerda aunque tu memoria no --

Seguramente mi Rey sabe nadar porque los Kaminoanos le insertaron ese conocimiento en su cerebro.

\-- ¡ Rey ya estás nadando ! ¿ A donde vas ? --

\-- A la orilla, sigueme no te arrepentiras --

¿ Qué está haciendo Rey ? Ya casi llegó a la orilla ¿ es cierto lo que mis ojos ven ? Rey se está quitando el traje de baño, tengo que nadar rápido, mi Rey me espera tendida en la orilla con las piernas abiertas esperando que la penetre.

\-- Rey tal vez la servidumbre puede llegar a vernos --

\-- No me importa, somos marido y mujer, quitate el traje de baño ¡ Te amo Kylo, te amo demasiado ! --

\-- Yo también amor, yo también --

La sensación más placentera del universo es estar dentro de mi Rey, y llegar al orgasmo junto con ella.

\-- ¿ Ya tenemos que irnos ? ¡ Tan pronto ! ¿ Nuestra luna de miel fue sólo de tres días ? --

\-- Sí amor ¡ lo lamento tanto ! Pero tenemos que estar en el Supremacía II no puedo dejarle todo a Hux y nuestros guardias personales mucho tiempo --

\-- Kylo no quiero irme nunca de aquí ¿ podemos venir el próximo fin de semana ? --

\-- No lo creo cariño, pero estaremos viniendo seguido a pasar un par de días si eso te hace feliz --

\-- ¡ SI ! ¡ Gracias amor ! --

Estos cinco meses que pasaron desde nuestra boda Rey no deja de hablar de su próximo embarazo, le afectó mucho la pérdida de nuestro bebé, al punto que está obsesionada con embarazarse pronto, Rey ya habla de quitarse el implante anticonceptivo, no puedo permitir que eso suceda porque si ella vuelve a quedar embarazada naturalmente el embrión dejará de crecer y morirá porque ella no tiene material genético de suficiente calidad y lo más probable es que deprimirá aún más que la primera vez. Mi Rey debe quedar embarazada con óvulos de suficiente calidad, debe ser con los óvulos de la otra Rey. Puesto que la otra Rey está en coma en Ceva I lo mejor será contratar un médico especialista en infertilidad humana de ese planeta, me comunicaré a Ceva I con el doctor Koch para que me recomiende un doctor en infertilidad y para que le facilite su trabajo a ese médico.

\-- Soy el Emperador Kylo Ren comuniqueme con el doctor Koch --

\-- Como usted diga Emperador Ren --

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! lamento informarle que Eva continúa igual , precisamente ahora mismo estoy revisándola en su habitación --

\-- Quiero verla por favor muestremela --

Ella sigue igual hermosa pero dormida como siempre, ¡ es verdad ! ella nunca despertará, supongo que le haré un favor al hacerla madre de hijos aunque ella nunca despierte.

\-- Necesito otro favor doctor Koch, necesito que me recomiende un médico especialista en infertilidad humana de Ceva I --

\-- Bueno casualmente mi esposa tiene esa especialidad, ella es una excelente doctora --

\-- ¡ Perfecto ! ¿ Como se llama su esposa ? --

\-- Ella se llama Leyna , Leyna Koch --

\-- Necesito que ella le extraiga óvulos a Eva, y venga al Supremacía II para que con esos óvulos haga un procedimiento de fertilización in vitro y le implante los óvulos fecundados a mi esposa la Emperatriz Rey, que como usted sabe es una clon de Eva y los clones no producen óvulos de suficiente calidad por eso son estériles, también por ser una clon necesitará hormonas artificiales de respaldo para sostener su embarazo porque sus hormonas son de baja calidad --

\-- ¿ Qué ? Usted le está pidiendo lo imposible a mi esposa, en toda la galaxia ninguna hembra clon ha podido dar a luz un bebé, las hormonas de cualquier hembra clonada son ineficientes y de mala calidad como usted mismo dijo Emperador --

\-- Éste caso es diferente doctor Koch, Rey es una clon de última generación, los clones actuales son de mayor calidad que los anteriores, precisamente el Maestro clonador del sistema Kamino cree que es muy posible que mi esposa dé a luz un hijo mío con los óvulos de Eva porque es totalmente compatible genéticamente hablando, siempre y cuando use hormonas de remplazo por supuesto, ahí es donde entra su esposa supongo que ella debe calcular la cantidad adecuada de hormonas que se le debe suministrar a mi esposa --

\-- ¿ Pero que pasaría si el procedimiento no funciona ? ¿ Usted destruiría nuestro sistema ? --

\-- Funcionará doctor Koch, eso se lo aseguro, quiero que su esposa se comunique conmigo lo antes posible, estaré esperando su transmisión --

\-- Kylo amor ¿ con quién hablabas ? --

\-- Pensé que te tardarias más en las tiendas del Supremacía II, estaba hablando con el doctor Koch, le pedí que me recomendara un especialista en infertilidad, y casualmente resultó que su esposa tiene esa especialidad, así que me dijo que la doctora vendría hasta el Supremacía II a atenderte --

\-- ¡ Es fantástico ! ¿ Cuando vendrá ella ? --

\-- Bueno todavía no hablo con ella pero seguramente será pronto ¡ dentro de pronto seremos padres cariño ! --

\-- Gracias amor, por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo por mí --

\-- No tienes que agradecerme nada amor, tu felicidad es la mía también --

Ya hace un día que hable con el doctor Koch y su esposa todavía no se comunica conmigo , si no se comunica conmigo en unas horas tendré que comunicarme a Ceva I con el doctor Koch.

\-- ¿ Como van las obras de construcción de los destructores estelares Justicia y Pacificación general Hux ? --

\-- Muy bien Emperador, el capitán Mitaka le soliticita el puesto de Capitán del destructor estelar Justicia --

\-- ¿ Usted cree que es conveniente ? No hizo muy buen trabajo con el Subyugador, su nave fue destruida casi totalmente --

\-- Hasta esa batalla había sido un oficial muy eficiente, en esa batalla perdimos gran parte de nuestra flota así que creo que igualmente todos fallamos, yo recomiendo al capitán Mitaka para capitán del Justicia Emperador --

\-- Está bien le otorgare' el Justicia al capitán Mitaka, informeselo general, está sonando mi Comunicador contestaré en privado --

Es de la recepcion del hospital de neurologia de Ceva I, debe ser la esposa del doctor Koch.

\-- ¿ Usted es la doctora Koch ? --

\-- Así es Emperador Ren soy la doctora Leyna Koch mi esposo me dijo que necesitaba mis servicios,sepa que no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero sé que la seguridad de mi planeta depende de ello, mi marido ya me explico la situación de su esposa, es un caso difícil pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que todo salga bien , voy a someter a la joven Eva a un tratamiento hormonal para inducirla a ovular más óvulos de lo común, de esa manera ella producirá varios óvulos maduros en los próximos días que yo voy a extraerle , los congelare' y los llevaré conmigo al Supremacía II una vez ahí también someteré a su esposa a un tratamiento hormonal para que pueda sostener un embarazo exitoso y juntamente haré la fertilización in vitro con los óvulos de Eva y su esperma Emperador en las instalaciones médicas del Supremacía II , los óvulos fecundados los introducire' en la matriz de su esposa , si todo sale bien y esto realmente es posible su esposa quedará embarazada muy pronto --

\-- Es usted muy directa doctora no tengo inconveniente con ello siempre y cuando haga bien su trabajo ¿ cuando vendrá al Supremacistas II ? --

\-- Haciendo un calculo la ovulación de Eva será en unos diez días así que estaré en el Supremacía II cuando usted lo deseé después de ese tiempo --

\-- Quiero que haga el tratamiento lo antes posible así que cuando tenga los óvulos congelados comuniquese conmigo inmediatamente, yo enviaré una nave por usted hasta Ceva I , tengo que advertirle que mi esposa no debe saber que los óvulos fecundados no serán los de ella, usted puede inventar lo que quiera pero ella nunca debe saberlo, tampoco debe de saber de la existencia de Eva y mucho menos que ella es un clon ¿ lo entendió bien doctora ? --

\-- Lo entendí bien Emperador, yo me comunico con usted cuando tenga los óvulos congelados, nos veremos pronto --

La Fuerza está a mi favor todo parece ir muy bien, la visión del futuro del sueño de mi Rey se hará realidad, muy pronto seremos padres de un niño.


	26. Fertilización in vitro

\-- Amor ¿ esa es la nave donde viene la doctora Koch ? --

\-- Así es cariño vamos a acercarnos a recibirla --

Espero que a la doctora Koch se le haya ocurrido algo coherente que decirle a Rey para que no sospeche nada.

\-- Bienvenida doctora Koch le presento a mi esposa la Emperatriz Rey Ren --

\-- Gusto en conocerla Milady, su esposo me ha hablado de su caso y le aseguro que yo haré todo lo posible para que el tratamiento sea un éxito --

\-- Igualmente me da mucho gusto en conocerla doctora ¿ cuando empezaremos con el tratamiento ? Confieso que estoy ansiosa, me gustaría empezar hoy mismo si es posible --

\-- ¡ Por supuesto ! Si es su deseo podemos ir ahora mismo al laboratorio de está gran nave para que le practiquen un perfil hormonal, una vez que obtenga los resultados, le indicaré la dosis necesaria de hormonas que deberá tomar una vez que haya cesado su próxima menstruación, yo me iré y regresaré justo en los días en que usted éste ovulando, extraere' esos óvulos y los fertilizare' in vitro para después introducirlos en su matriz ya fecundados, éste es el único método que le garantizará que sus embriones estén completamente sanos ya que escogere' los mejores no volverá a presentar muerte del embrión ¿ está de acuerdo con este tratamiento Milady? --

\-- Sí doctora estoy de acuerdo, sí esa es la mejor opción para conseguir tener un bebé vivo y sano, doctora por simple curiosidad ¿ que trae usted en esa nevera ? Bueno creo que es una nevera --

\-- Está nevera es parte de mi equipo de trabajo, la dejaré en un congelador del hospital del Supremacía II porque es importante que mi equipo de trabajo se mantenga en congelación después iremos a su toma de muestras del perfil hormonal ¿ Qué les parece ? --

\-- Estamos de acuerdo doctora, mis dos guardias personales las acompañarán al hospital más grande del Supremacía II yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que he dado órdenes para que se le facilite todo lo que usted necesite --

\-- Muchas gracias Emperador, siendo así vámonos Milady --

Ya hace hace doce días que se fue' la doctora Koch, Rey tiene ya diez días tomando hormonas artificiales , quiero pensar que esa es la causa de su sensibilidad emocional, llora por cualquier cosa, espero que esa sensibilidad emocional no continúe en el embarazo. Ya debo enviar un nave hasta Ceva I por la doctora Koch, si todo marcha bien ella debe venir a realizar la fertilización in vitro, Rey estará convencida que son sus óvulos pero en realidad serán los de la otra Rey.

\-- Emperador , la nave de la doctora Koch acaba de aterrizar en el hangar 3 la Emperatriz la recibió, ellas se dirigirán al hospital la Emperatriz solicita que usted la alcance allá, para el tratamiento que usted ya sabe, esas fueron las palabras que ella usó --

\-- Gracias general Hux --

Supongo que la doctora debe querer una muestra de mi semen para la fertilización in vitro, espero que esté tratamiento sea un éxito al primer intento porque es bastante complejo.

\-- Doctora Koch ¿ para que solicito que viniera al hospital ? --

\-- Necesito una muestra de su semen en este recipiente, mientras yo le extraigo varios óvulos para la fertilización in vitro, haré la fertilización hoy mismo, me quedaré varios días para monitorear que los embriones se implanten y desarrollen con éxito --

\-- Doctora Koch usted habla de varios embriones ¿ quiere decir que tendré varios bebés ? --

\-- Para aumentar las probabilidades de un embarazo en una fertilización in vitro se introducen varios óvulos fecundados, en su caso solo introducire' los dos de mejor calidad ,porque si llegan a prosperar más de dos aumenta la probabilidad de un aborto y mal desarrollo fetal así que prefiero evitar eso --

\-- Entiendo doctora, amor no te quedes ahí parado ve por esa muestra de semen --

\-- Cariño preferiría que me ayudaras con eso --

\-- ¿ Puedo ir doctora ? --

\-- Supongo que sí, la estaré esperando para la extracción de sus óvulos, después que los haya extraido demorare' unas tres horas en fertilizarlos , después de hacerlo los inplantare' inmediatamente en su útero Milady, así que prácticamente tendrá que permanecer lo que resta de este día y parte de mañana en el hospital --

\-- No me importa quedarme varios dias en el hospital con tal de ser madre, muchas gracias doctora --

\-- Los espero --

Ya no me agrada para nada la idea de tocarme sólo para tener un orgasmo, prefiero que sea Rey quien me toque, alcanzar un orgasmo es mucho más fácil y placentero cuando siento el roce de su piel en mi cuerpo.

\-- Aquí está la muestra de mi marido doctora --

\-- Bien, acuestese Milady procederé a la extracción de sus óvulos, puede retirarse Emperador si usted lo desea, su labor ya está terminada aquí, puede visitar a su esposa después de la fertilización en la habitación que le asigne esté hospital, eso será en unas cinco o seis horas --

\-- Sí , estaré en el puente de mando mientras tanto, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en perdirle a uno de mis guardias personales que la comunique conmigo --

\-- Eso haré Emperador --

No puedo concentrarme en nada, quiero oír que todo salió bien, que la decisión que tomé fue la correcta.

\-- ¿ Como te sientes cariño ? ¿ Como salió todo ? --

\-- Estoy bien, la doctora Leyna dice que todo salió bien, que sólo es cuestión de días para saber si la fertilización in vitro fue un éxito --

\-- Me quedaré unas dos semanas para cercionarme que la fertilización fue un éxito, así que espero que se me asigne la habitación de la vez anterior --

\-- Por supuesto doctora, usted puede hospedarse en esa habitación el tiempo que usted considere conveniente, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas --

\-- ¿ Por que quieres hablar con la doctora a solas ? ¿ Algo salió mal y no quieren decirme ? --

\-- ¡ Por supuesto que no cariño ! Simplemente la doctora y yo vamos a hablar de sus honorarios, en un momento regresamos --

Espero que la doctora Koch haya hecho justo lo que le pedí , no quiero sorpresas desagradables.

\-- Doctora Koch ¿ Usó los óvulos de Eva para la fertilización in vitro ? --

\-- ¡ Por supuesto que sí ! Su esposa es físicamente igual a Eva así que de ser un éxito la fertilización y su esposa lleve un embarazo a término el producto se parecerá físicamente a ella, aunque no sea su hijo realmente --

\-- Bien, como siempre yo le pagaré todo el procedimiento y tendrá mi eterno agradecimiento, mientras hagan lo que les pido su planeta estará a salvo, enviaré una muy buena cantidad de wupiupis a su cuenta doctora, como siempre le pido su absoluta discreción, nadie jamás debe saber de esto --

\-- Lo sé Emperador y así será nunca nadie sabrá nada, sé lo aseguro, si la fertilización fue un éxito lo sabremos a más tardar en dos semanas después de eso yo estaré viniendo cada mes a monitorear el embarazo de su esposa, le recomiendo que ella pase su embarazo en un planeta, el aire natural es lo mejor para el feto, el parto puede ser atendido por cualquier médico obstetra incluidos los médicos droides, no es necesario que yo atienda a su esposa en el parto --

\-- Gracias doctora casi estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien --

\-- Mañana su esposa debe ser llevada a su habitación en una camilla y guardar absoluto reposo las próximas dos semanas , ella debe llevar una vida sin preocupaciones ni estrés ni esfuerzos físicos si quiere que ella logré un embarazo exitoso --

\-- Entiendo doctora, y así será, Rey llevará un vida completamente tranquila todo su embarazo --

\-- Bien. Regresemos a la habitación de su esposa --


	27. Kyle

\-- Bueno al parecer la fertilización in vitro ha funcionado Milady usted está oficialmente embarazada, desgraciadamente sólo prospero un embrión el otro no aparece en el ultrasonido, muy probablemente fue absorbido por su cuerpo, eso es bueno porque así no le causará complicaciones, tiene que guardar parcial reposo todo su embarazo, nada de grandes esfuerzos fisicos ni emocionales, como le había comentado a su esposo sería lo mejor si puede pasar todo su embarazo en un planeta el aire natural le hará bien al bebé --

\-- ¿ Por que lloras Rey ? --

\-- De felicidad snif, snif ¡ voy a tener un bebe ! Snif,snif --

\-- Bueno esperemos que todo salga bien Milady, siga tomando estrictamente la dosis correcta de hormonas que le indique , hoy mismo partiré a Ceva I, cualquier imprevisto comuniquense conmigo inmediatamente, pero si todo marcha bien estaré viniendo una vez por mes para comprobar que todo va bien --

\-- Muchas gracias doctora, daré órdenes para que tengan lista la nave que la llevará a Ceva I --

\-- Gracias Emperador, si todo marcha bien nos veremos en un mes --

Hace casi un mes que la doctora Koch comprobó que la fertilización in vitro funcionó, extraño a Rey detesto la idea de estar lejos de ella pero lo mejor es que pase todo su embarazo en la casa del lago de Naboo, no puedo ir a verla tan seguido como quisiera , le diré a la doctora Koch que tendrá que ir hasta Naboo a checar el embarazo de Rey,y que traiga su propio equipo de trabajo porque no quiero que mueva a Rey a Theed la capital de Naboo si no hay necesidad de ello.

\-- ¿ Kylo amor como éstas ? Como siempre no puedo verte totalmente bien cuando tenemos nuestros enlaces de la Fuerza, pero siento que estás triste --

\-- Sí amor estoy algo triste sin ti pero sé que es necesario para el bien del bebé ¿ como te sientes cariño ? --

\-- Estoy bien creo que el bebé también, Rojo y Plateado me acompañan a todos lados para que yo no haga ningún esfuerzo --

\-- ¡ Gracias a la Fuerza ! Le diré a la doctora Koch que vaya a revisarte a la casa de lago no quiero que tengas que trasladarte hasta Theed --

\-- Sí creo que sería lo mejor para el bebé que no me mueva de aquí ¡ te extraño Kylo ! Este lugar es hermoso pero sin ti me aburro tanto --

\-- Iré a verte en cuanto tenga tiempo amor mío --

\-- Kylo tu imagen está desapareciendo de mi vista, te espero pronto amor --

Hoy cumple mi Rey tres meses ya de embarazo, la Fuerza está con nosotros, el embarazo de Rey parece que será completamente exitoso, la doctora Koch debe estar en estos momentos atendiendo a Rey en Naboo me comunicaré con Rey para saber como va todo. Está sonando mi Comunicador ¡ Es Rey ! ¡ Espero que no sean malas noticias !

\-- ¡ Kylo amor es un niño ! ¡ como en mi sueño es un niño ! --

\-- ¡ Es una gran noticia amor ! --

\-- Kylo ¿ Estás llorando ? --

\-- Creo que algo me cayó en los ojos ¿ Como está el bebé ? --

\-- ¡ Está muy bien ! La doctora Leyna dice que tiene un corazón muy fuerte y yo también estoy bien por si te interesa saberlo--

\-- ¡ Lo siento amor debí preguntarte también como estás tú ! Pero creo que me emocioné demasiado al saber que seremos padres de un niño. Iré a verte lo antes posible te llevaré un pastel para celebrar, porque sé cuanto te gustan --

\-- Está bien estaré esperando el pastel ah y a ti también ja,ja,ja hasta pronto amor --

Rey casi cumple nueve meses de embarazo le diré a Rojo y Plateado que saquen a Rey de la casa del lago en una lancha de motor no quiero que le ocurra un accidente, y la trasladen a Theed en una nave, lo mejor es que Rey espere ahí el parto, no quiero que tenga dolores de parto en la casa del lago porque sería muy peligroso para ella y para el bebé sacarla de ahí o peor aún que dé a luz ahí.

\-- ¿ Como está mi esposa y el bebé doctor ? --

\-- Su esposa está estable Emperador, pero tuvimos que inyectarle oxitocina la hormona que le ayudará a acelerar las contracciones y la dilatación del cuello de su matriz, al parecer la oxitocina está funcionando su esposa tiene ya ocho centímetros de dilatación, así que la expulsión será muy pronto , puede estar presente si usted lo desea --

\-- Sí claro me gustaría estar ahí --

\-- Muy bien, la enfermera le dará la vestimenta apropiada para que pueda estar ahí, lo esperaré en la habitación de su esposa --

\-- Sí gracias doctor --

Nunca había estado tan nervioso ni siquiera cuando Snoke quería asesinar a Rey porque sabía que yo podría defenderla de algún modo, pero esto es diferente , pero en está ocasión yo no puedo hacer nada por Rey y el bebé.

\-- Rey cariño ¿ Como te sientes ? --

\-- ¡ ME DUELE MUCHO ! --

\-- ¿ Qué puedo hacer por ti cariño ? --

\-- ¡ DILE AL DOCTOR QUE ME DÉ ALGO PARA EL DOLOR ! --

\-- Dele algo doctor le duele mucho --

\-- Lo lamento Emperador pero ya le pusimos una epidural a la Emperatriz para el dolor, no podemos ponerle otra porque interferiría con el trabajo de parto y podría perjudicar al bebé --

\-- ¡ Qué horror ! ¡ No aguanto más éste dolor ! --

\-- La buena noticia es que la dilatación del cuello de la matriz es ya de diez centímetros así que estamos listos para la expulsión del bebé ,venga Emperador coloquese a un lado de mí , bien, ahora puje Emperatriz puje ... respire ... descanse... muy bien ahora vuelva a pujar...muy bien, descanse...ahora vuelva a pujar nuevamente ¡ Muy bien ! aquí está el pequeño, tiene unos buenos pulmones porque su llanto es muy alto ¡ Felicidades Emperadores ! Son oficialmente padres de un niño --

\-- Kylo ¡ Es muy grande y hermoso ! ¡ Es idéntico a ti ! --

\-- ¡ Sí mi amor ! ! Es hermoso ! Pero yo creo que también se parece a ti. No me dejaste escoger el nombre así que ¿ Cuál es el nombre que escogiste para él ? --

\-- Se llamará Kyle, Kyle Ren , es un nombre muy bonito y se parece a tu nombre ¿ Que opinas ? --

\-- ¡ Kyle ! Ese nombre me gusta, es una burna elección mi amor ¡ Te amo Rey ! ¡ Muchas gracias por darme un hijo ! Soy el hombre más feliz de la galaxia, no del universo entero --

\-- ¿ Podemos quedarnos unos días más en Naboo ? No quiero regresar tan pronto al Supremacía II --

\-- Sí claro podemos quedarnos un par de días después regresaremos al Supremacía II ¡ Quiero que toda la flota vea a mi hijo el futuro Emperador de toda la galaxia ! --

\-- Kylo sólo piensas en eso, yo sólo quiero que mi bebé sea muy feliz toda su vida --

\-- Así será cariño, nosotros vamos a encargarnos de eso, Kyle será muy feliz ¡ Ya lo verás !--

Nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien más que a Rey, pero creo que amo más a mi hijo que a ella ¡ Kyle es perfecto ! Yo voy a ser el padre que Han Sólo no supo ser para mí, aún así no odio a Han Sólo nunca debí asesinarlo, ahora él recuerdo de ese acto estará conmigo para siempre, el pasado muere cuando no nos afecta ni para bien ni para mal no cuando asesinamos a aquellos quiénes nos hicieron daño, algunos incluso sin darse cuenta.

A pasado ya un mes que nació Kyle , no había reflexionado en eso pero tengo casi once meses sin hacer el amor con Rey desde que le quitaron el implante anticonceptivo, viví sin sexo mucho años y no me importaba tanto realmente yo estaba demasiado ocupado en volverme tan fuerte como mi abuelo pero ahora es diferente tengo a la mujer que amo conmigo y ella ya tiene un mes que dio a luz así que ...

\-- ¿ Ya se durmió Kyle cariño ? --

\-- Sí, batallé un poco pero finalmente se durmió ¿ Qué estás haciendo Kylo ? --

\-- Quitandote la ropa tenemos ya casi un año sin hacer el amor --

\-- ¡ Es cierto ! No había pensado en eso, pero no podemos hacer nada todavía la doctora Koch me dijo por el Comunicador que tengo que usar un implante anticonceptivo porque podría volver a quedar embarazada y corro el riesgo de volver a sufrir muerte embrionaria de mi bebé ya que no me salió leche para amamantar a nuestro bebé soy ya fértil --

\-- ¡ No puede ser ! Tendré que esperar más tiempo todavía --

\-- Te prometo que mañana mismo iré al hospital para que me pongan el implante , yo también extraño nuestra intimidad amor --

\-- Cuando menos me das un beso --

\-- ¡ Claro que sí amor ! Muuua uno y muchos más --

* En español Kyle se pronuncia Kail


	28. Inesperado

\-- ¡ Feiiz cumpleaños hijo ! Ya eres grande tienes tres años de edad ! --

\-- ¿ Qué me vas a regalar papi ? --

\-- Cierra los ojos... Ahora abrelos --

\-- ¡ ES EL DROIDE BALÓN QUE TE PEDÍ ! ¡ GRACIAS PAPI ! ¡ ME GUSTA MUCHO TU REGALO ! ¿ Como se llama ? --

\-- Se llama BB - 2 hijo --

\-- ¡ Un droide BB, Kylo ! ¿ No es demasiado para un niño de su edad ? --

\-- No lo creo Kyle es un niño muy especial es más inteligente que cualquier otro niño de su edad, él aprenderá del droide y al mismo tiempo le servirá de juguete --

\-- ¡ Está bien ! ¿ No hay nada que le puedas negar a nuestro hijo verdad ? --

\-- No , y a ti tampoco cariño ¡ Los amo mucho a ambos ! --

\-- Kylo nuestro hijo ya tiene tres años de edad ¿ No crees que ya es tiempo de darle un hermanito ? O ¿ Tal vez una hermanita ? --

\-- Rey creo que así estamos bien con un sólo hijo, recuerda lo difícil que fue la concepción de Kyle y tú embarazo también, yo soy feliz con un sólo hijo --

\-- Pero Kylo yo sí quiero tener una hija, cariño por favor, por favor, por favor--

\-- ¡ Está bien cariño ! Sí a ti te hace feliz para mi es una orden, pero esperemos un año más hasta que Kyle esté un poco más grande y pueda estar sin ti más tiempo --

\-- ¡ Gracias amor ! ¡ muchas gracias ! --

\-- ¡ PAPI ! ¡ MAMI ! ¡ MIREN A BB - 2 ! ¡ ÉL PUEDE HACER FUEGO ! --

\-- ¡ KYLO ! ¡ Ordena que le quiten esa función al droide y cualquier otra que pueda lastimar a nuestro hijo ! --

\-- Sí cariño, tienes razón, me lo llevaré ahora mismo --

Amo a mi familia pero me estado demasiado distraído con ellos, apenas y he podido conquistar el territorio que tenía la Nueva República en estos casi cuatro años en todo ese tiempo no he visitado a la otra Rey, pero que caso tendría si ella sigue dormida y lo más probable es que ella no sepa que estuve ahí.

\-- ¿ Ha sabido algo de la Resistencia general Hux ? --

\-- Nuestros espías en la galaxia dicen que han estado fortaleciéndose, pero están dispersos y no sé quedan en el mismo lugar, ellos han tenido mucho cuidado es por eso que no sabemos exactamente quiénes son sus aliados actualmente --

\-- General ¿ Usted creé que podríamos tener pronto un ataque masivo de la Resistencia y sus aliados ? --

\-- No lo descartaría Emperador --

\-- Estaré en la sala del trono si hay algún imprevisto importante comuniquese conmigo , de lo contrario que no se me moleste --

Se ve hermosa la galaxia a través del cristal , al igual que tuve a Rey sé que voy a tener toda la galaxia tarde o temprano. Cuando eso suceda haré los tronos más grandes aún.

\-- ¡ Rey ! ¿ Por qué estás vestida así ? --

\-- Así ¿ como ? --

\-- Como una jedi a eso me refiero --

\-- Bueno , es porque soy una jedi, es raro que me preguntes eso, hace mucho cerre' nuestra conexión en la Fuerza, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a abrirla de nuevo, necesito respuestas que sólo tú puedes darme --

¡ No puede ser ! ¡ Ella es la otra Rey ! ¡ Despertó del coma ! el doctor Koch me dijo que era prácticamente imposible.

\-- ¡ Despertaste del coma ! El doctor Koch me dijo que era casi un imposible --

\-- Tengo la habilidad de lograr lo imposible, deberías saberlo, pude sobrevivir en Jakku sola siendo una niña muy pequeña... Kylo ¿ Por que no me dejaste morir en Aaris III ? ¿ Por que me llevaste a ese hospital en el planeta Ceva I ? --

\-- ¡ Tú sabes perfectamente porque' ! te lo he dicho de diferentes maneras, pero tú has preferido ignorarlo, yo nunca he querido realmente asesinarte, en varias ocasiones te he dado la opción de unirte a mí, aunque tú me rechazaste en todas esas ocasiones, aún así yo no quise ni quiero asesinarte nunca --

\-- En la batalla de Crait tus naves casi me asesinan --

\-- En esa ocasión perdí la cabeza, yo estaba muy enojado , yo te había ofrecido todo, incluso gobernar juntos la galaxia y tú me rechazaste nuevamente como en la base starkiller, aunque quisiera yo no podría hacerte daño, siempre has sido muy importante para mí... ¿ Estás en esté momento con la Resistencia ? --

\-- Sí estoy con la Resistencia desde hace varios días, me costó mucho convencerlos que yo no soy una traidora, tuve que dejarme capturar por ellos y permanecer en una celda, hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta que yo no soy la misma mujer con la que te casaste y que estás haciendo pasar por mí ¿ Quién es ella ?¿ Por que es idéntica a mí ? ¿ Por qué has estado haciéndola pasar por mí ? ... ¡ CONTESTA KYLO DI ALGO ! --

\-- Ella eres tú, Rey de Jakku, mi amada esposa y madre de mi hijo eso es todo lo que te diré --

\-- Esa no es una respuesta y yo ¡ necesito saber quién es ella ! --

\-- No sólo tú puedes cerrar nuestro enlace de la Fuerza, yo también puedo hacerlo, necesito procesar que despertaste del coma, hablaremos de esto cuando sea el momento oportuno para ello, hasta luego Rey --

\-- ¡ KYLO NO CIERRES EL EMLACE ! ¡ KYLO, KYLO ... --

Mi más grande pesadilla y a la vez mi más grande anhelo se hizo realidad, Rey, la verdadera Rey despertó del coma ¿ que voy a hacer ahora ? ¿ Por que no el doctor Koch no me informó nada ? Tengo que saber porqué, tendré que comunicarme a Ceva I para saberlo.

\-- Soy Kylo Ren , comuniqueme con el doctor Koch inmediatamente --

\-- ¡ Sí Emperador como usted diga ! --

\-- ¡ Emperador Ren ! ¿ En que puedo servirle ? --

\-- ¡ SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE REY DESPERTÓ DEL COMA ! ¡ Lo olvidé ! Ustedes la llaman Eva ¿ POR QUE NO FUI INFORMADO INMEDIATAMENTE --

\-- La joven Eva despertó del coma y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que la recepcionista la tuvo frente a ella, al parecer Eva le preguntó que hacía ella aquí, y nuestra recepcionista le contestó que usted la había traído al hospital en estado de coma y que ha estado costeando su atención médica durante años, después que nuestra recepcionista le dijo eso, ella notó que Eva se puso muy nerviosa y salió del hospital, nuestro personal de vigilancia intento detenerla pero al parecer Eva uso una especie de " magia " que hizo que nuestros guardias la dejaran ir , no sabemos qué ocurrió exactamente --

\-- No contestó mi pregunta doctor ¿ POR QUE NO FUI INFORMADO INMEDIATAMENTE ? --

\-- ¡ Lo lamentó mucho Emperador ! Todo este tiempo hemos estado buscando a Eva, nosotros pensamos que ella no podría ir muy lejos, ella no tiene una nave, ni wupiupis, así que creímos que la encontraríamos pronto ¿ Como se enteró usted que ella despertó del coma ? --

\-- ¡ ESO NO IMPORTA ! ¡ LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE REY YA NO ESTÁ EN CEVA I --

\-- ¡ Por favor Emperador no destruya nuestro sistema ! ¡ Por favor ! ¡ Por favor ! --

\-- Le había tenido consideración a su planeta porque ahí estaba Rey y por los servicios que me prestaron, pero ahora no tendré consideración de su sistema, lo destruiré cuando llegué el momento para ello ... ¡ Hasta nunca doctor Koch ! --

\-- ¡ No ! ¡ Por favor Emperador ! No ... --

Rey acaba de despertar de un coma y aún así puede usar la Fuerza yo no hubiera podido hacerlo, definitivamente la Fuerza es muy intensa en ella ¿ que voy hacer ahora con dos Rey ? Y una de ellas es mi enemiga, no puedo permitir que la galaxia sepa que mi esposa es un clon de la jedi de la Resistencia. Soy inteligente ¡ Tengo que pensar que hacer ! Más mentiras, estoy harto de tantas mentiras.

\-- General Hux ¿ Qué hace aquí ? Le dije que no me molestarán si no es para algo muy importante --

\-- Me parece que es muy importante Señor,al punto que vine hasta acá para hablarlo con usted a solas y en persona, nuestros espías nos han informado que la jedi Rey ha sido vista con la Resistencia, si esto es cierto, si ella es en verdad la jedi, entonces ¿ quien es su esposa Emperador ? O viceversa ... Por ... favor ... Emperador... suelte ... mi cuello...no puedo...respirar ... --

\-- ¿ CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INSINUAR QUE MI ESPOSA NO ES LA VERDADERA REY ? --

\-- Cof, cof, cof... ¡ Lo lamento mucho Emperador ! ... Disculpeme por favor... cof, cof, cof --

\-- Seguramente la supuesta Rey que está con la Resistencia , es muy parecida a mi esposa , incluso podría ser un clon, ellos debieron conservar algunos cabellos de Rey así que pudieron haberla clonado con ellos. General quiero que le haga saber a toda la galaxia por medio de la holonet que la jedi que está con la Resistencia es simplemente una doble de mi esposa, y que la Resistencia hizo eso para ganar adeptos a su causa tratando de hacerle creer a todos, que mi esposa me traicionó y se puso de parte de ellos --

\-- Como usted ordene Emperador --

\-- Retirese general, haga ahora mismo lo que le pedí --

Mi amada esposa nunca debe saber que ella es un clon, para ella la otra Rey debe ser la clon.

¿ Que voy a hacer con la otra Rey ? No puedo matarla, todo lo que he hecho lo hice en un principio por ella, pero ella insiste en ser mi enemiga, lo único que se me ocurre es capturarla, y mantenerla encerrada en algún planeta lejano, no quiero hacerlo pero las circunstancias me están empujando a eso.


	29. Ataque sorpresa

Necesito capturar cuanto antes a la otra Rey, tal vez debería contratar unos cazarecompensas, les diría que me traigan a la jedi viva e intacta, y cuando la hayan capturado podría encerrarla en el castillo de Mustafar que perteneció a mi abuelo Darth Vader, pero sería muy difícil para ellos capturarla viva, y si llegara a pasar ¿ que haría yo después de eso ? ¿ Dejarla ahí encerrada para siempre ? No puedo hacer eso, ya la tuve encerrada sin intención en su estado de coma cinco años ¡ ella ya perdió cinco años de su vida ! aún así ella no parece odiarme, porque en vez de reclamarme por dejarla en coma, ella me preguntó porqué no la maté, estoy tan confundido no sé que hacer , una sola Rey me causaba muchos problemas, dos son demasiado para mí, sin embargo las amo a las dos, amo a la jedi Rey poderosa e impetuosa, pero también amo a mi esposa la Rey cariñosa que corresponde a mi amor. Sin embargo tengo que estar consciente que si mi Rey supiera que es un clon, lo más probable es que me odiaría para siempre por haberle mentido todo este tiempo, a mis guardias no les afecta mayormente ser clones porque se les dijo desde el principio que lo eran pero a mi Rey la convencí que era la Rey original , así que no me perdonará tantas mentiras.

\-- ¡ KYLO ! ¡ KYLO ! ¡ VEN A VER ESTO ! ESTÁN DICIENDO EN LA HOLORED QUE LA RESISTENCIA TIENE UNA DOBLE MÍA --

\-- ¿ Una doble tuya ? Deben estar desesperados por ganar adeptos para su causa --

\-- ¿ Por que dices eso Kylo ? --

\-- Porque es obvió que quieren hacerle creer a toda la galaxia que tú me traicionaste , viajaremos a Coruscant para ser vistos por todos y la galaxia entera se convenza que tú estás conmigo y que la Rey de la Resistencia es una doble --

\-- ¿ Pero como puede ser tan parecida a mi ? ¿ Será un clon mío como nuestros guardias personales ? --

\-- No lo sé cariño, pero la Resistencia ya llegó muy lejos, tenemos que destruirlos lo antes posible, sin embargo todos estos años hemos tenido cuando menos un traidor en la Primera orden que les informa cuando nos enteramos de su ubicación actual y vamos a atacarlos, por eso ellos ya partieron de ahí cuando llegamos, tenemos que encontrar a ese traidor cuanto antes --

\-- Tengo que aceptar que me gustaría ver a mi doble, sólo por curiosidad --

\-- Lo mejor es que no vuelvas a ver a ningún miembro de la Resistencia cariño ellos son unos guerrilleros asesinos ¿ Kyle se durmió ? --

\-- Sí, voy a aprovechar que se durmió para ir por algunas cosas a las tiendas del Supremacía II, si llevó a Kyle se me va el tiempo persiguiéndolo por todos lados ¡ es muy travieso ! --

\-- Vete sin pendiente cariño yo me quedaré a cuidarlo --

\-- Gracias amor, ya me voy Kyle no duerme más de tres horas Te dejo a CiCi por si Kyle despierta y necesitas algo para él ¡ Te amo mucho Kylo ,tú y nuestro hijo son la razón de mi existencia ! --

\-- ¡ Yo también los amo cariño ! Y también amo tus besos de despedida ! --

\-- Entonces aquí está mi beso ! Muuua , nos vemos después amor --

\-- Está sonando mi Comunicador ¿ donde lo dejé ? No quiero que Kyle se despierte ¡ Aquí está ! . Es Hux ¿ que diablos querrá ? --

\-- ¡ Emperador la Resistencia y sus aliados acaban de salir del hiperespacio, están en posición de ataqué , lo necesitamos en el puente ! --

\-- ¡ Voy para allá ! --

Mi temido ataqué de la Resistencia y sus aliados llegó por fin, espero que la Fuerza me ayude a derrotarlos.

\-- ¡ CiCi, cuida de Kyle yo tengo que ir inmediatamente al puente de mando ! --

\-- ¡ Como ordene mi Emperador ! --

Está vez los destruiré completamente no habrá rastro de ellos en toda la galaxia , pero ¿ Y Rey ? La verdadera Rey debe venir con ellos. Yo no quiero que muera pero es algo que tal vez yo no pueda evitar, es decisión de ella atacarme después de todo.

\-- General Hux ¿ que sucede exactamente ? --

\-- Emperador, el ejército enemigo está ya frente al nuestro y es casi tres veces el tamaño de la flota que tenemos actualmente aquí, me tomé la libertad de llamar a la flota que tenemos cerca de Coruscant y del planeta Yavin y de otros puntos pero creo que ni con toda nuestra flota podremos igualar en tamaño al ejército enemigo , sin contar que tardarán mucho en llegar, al parecer la Resistencia sabía perfectamente que en esté momento estamos vulnerables --

\-- ¡ EL TRAIDOR DE NUESTRAS FILAS DEBIÓ INFORMARLES ! --

\-- Emperador,estamos recibiendo una transmisión el general Poe Dameron quiere hablar con usted --

\-- ¡ YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CON ESE MALDITO ! --

\-- Emperador ¿ atacamos o esperamos a que ataquen primero ? --

\-- ¡ ATAQUEN AHORA ! --

\-- ¡ COMO ORDENE EMPERADOR ! ¡ ATAQUEN ! ¡ ATAQUEN ! ¡ LEVANTEN EL ESCUDO DEL SUPREMACIA II ! --

La batalla es intensa, esto no se ve bien ¡ Maldita Resistencia ! no sé como consiguieron tantos aliados en el borde exterior.

\-- ¡ General ! Nuestra flota está cayendo muy rápidamente, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro ejército, tenemos que levantar nuestro escudo protector, para poder activar los Cañones del Supremacía II --

\-- Emperador ¿ Qué hacemos ? --

\-- ¡ LEVANTEN EL ESCUDO ! ¡ Y ATAQUEN CON TODOS NUESTROS CAÑONES ! --

\-- ¡ COMO ORDENE EMPERADOR ! --

Siento la presencia de Rey más intensa de lo normal debe ser que la otra Rey está aquí, ella debe estar también peleando en la batalla, pero siento la presencia de las dos Rey como si fueran una misma, es bastante extraño.

\-- ¡ General están destruyendo nuestros cañones, los cazas destruyeron los angares 1,2,5,6,9 y el Halcón milenario destruyó las zonas A,B y C de nuestras fábricas y también también algunas zonas de las tiendas ! ... ¡ CASI NOS QUEDAMOS SIN CAÑONES SEÑOR ! ... ¿ QUÉ HACEMOS EMPERADOR ?:--

\-- ¡ ATAQUEN CON TODO LO QUE TENEMOS ! --

La presencia de Rey es más débil mucho más débil ¡ NO ! ¡ NO PUEDE SER ! Rey dijo que iría a las tiendas del Supremacía II ¡ no informamos a los trabajadores que estábamos a punto de entrar en batalla ! ¡ Rey no debió regresar a nuestra habitación ! ¡ Ella no sé enteró que había comenzado el ataque ! ¡ ESTÁ MUERTA ! ¡ MI REY ESTÁ MUERTA ! ¡ MI ESPOSA ESTÁ MUERTA ! ¡ NO ! ¡ NO ! --

\-- ¡ EMPERADOR NOS ESTÁN ABORDANDO POR LOS HANGARES 3 Y 4 ! ¿ QUÉ HACEMOS ? --

¡ NO ! ¡ NO ! ¡ COMO PUDE PERDER A MI ESPOSA Y MI IMPERIO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO ! AL MENOS MI REY MURIÓ PENSANDO QUE ELLA ERA LA VERDADERA REY.

\-- ¿ CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE LLEGUE EL RESTO DE NUESTRA FLOTA ? --

\-- ¡ TODAVÍA ESTÁN MUY LEJOS EMPERADOR ! LA FLOTA QUE ESTA MÁS CERCA ES LA DE CORUSCANT Y LLEGARÁN EN UNA HORA SEÑOR ¿ QUÉ HACEMOS ? --

¡ QUE HAGO ! Rendirme o sacar mi sable y pelear ¡ prefiero pelear ! pero ¿ y mi hijo ? ¿ Que pasará con él si yo muero ? Como quiera que sea yo moriré, si no muero hoy aquí, los sistemas que acompañan a la Resistencia pedirán mi cabeza, en cualquier caso moriré, espero en la Fuerza que mi hijo viva y que sea cuidado por buenas personas.

\-- ¡ USTEDES DECIDEN SI RENDIRSE O MORIR PELEANDO ! ¡ YO ELIGO PELEAR ! VOY AL ENCUENTRO DE ELLOS A LOS HANGARES ! --

Siento la presencia de la verdadera Rey más cerca, supongo que es ella porque mi esposa murió, es curioso ella le dio' la vida y ella la mató, cuando ella volvió la otra se fue. Es un suicidio pelear con ella, nunca pude matarla y nunca podré,mis sentimientos hacia ella me han impedido y siempre me impedirán hacerle daño. Hay muchos soldados de la Resistencia adelante Rey debe estar entre ellos, voy a morir pero no sin antes asesinar a muchos de ellos.

\-- ¡ DETENTE KYLO REN ! ¡ DEJALOS ! ¡ ES CONMIGO CON QUIEN DEBES PELEAR ! --

¡ Voy a morir a manos de mi amada ! ¡ Tal vez eso sea lo que merezco por haberme llenado las manos de tanta sangre !

\-- ¡ ESTÁ BIEN REY ! ¡ SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES ESO TENDRÁS ! ¿ ESE ES MI ANTIGUO SABLE ROJO ? --

\-- ¡SÍ ! ¡ ASÍ ES ! TÚ TE QUEDASTE CON EL MÍO, ASÍ QUE YO ME QUEDÉ CON ÉL TUYO, Y LO HICE MÁS PEQUEÑO PARA USARLO MEJOR, YO NO PERTENEZCO AL LADO OSCURO POR ESO AHORA ES DE COLOR AMARILLO --

Rey pelea como si nunca hubiera estado en coma, no cabe duda que la Fuerza está con ella y este es mi final.

\-- ¡ YO GANÉ ! ¡ RINDETE KYLO ! ¡ DAME TU SABLE ! ¡ SI TE MUEVES UN POCO VOY A CLAVAR MI SABLE EN TU PECHO ! ¡ NO LO DUDES ! --

\-- ¡ Hazlo ! Ya nada me importa, lo perdí todo hoy Rey, sólo te pido por favor que te asegures que mi hijo va a estar en buenas manos, eso es todo lo que te pido --

\-- ¡ MATALO REY ! ¡ LE HARÁS UN GRAN FAVOR A LA GALAXIA ! --

\-- No Finn, yo no soy una asesina , un tribunal de guerra se hará cargo de él --

\-- El tribunal de guerra me ejecutará, que más me da morir ahora que un poco después ¡ Matame ! ¡ Hazlo ya ! --

\-- ¡ HAZLO REY ! ¡ ÉL TE LO ESTÁ PIDIENDO Y ADEMAS NADIE TE REPROCHARÁ SI LO HACES --

\-- ¡ YA DIJE QUE NO ! ¡ LO ESCOLTARE' A UNA CELDA DE ESTÁ GRAN NAVE , Y UN TRIBUNAL DE JUSTICIA SE HARÁ CARGO DE ÉL --

\-- La compasión es una debilidad Rey --

\-- ¡ No Kylo ! La compasión es una de mis fortalezas, comienza a caminar hacia las celdas, no intentes escapar,porque me asegurare' de inmovilizarte sin matarte... ¡ acompañame Finn ! --

Quien diría que yo iba yo iba a ser un prisionero en una de las celdas que yo mismo diseñé.

\--Finn dejame a solas con Kylo , necesito hablar con él --

\-- ¡ Pero Rey él es un sicópata ! Podría hacerte daño ! --

\-- No lo hará, yo sé que no lo hará ¡ sal por favor ! --

\-- ¡ Está bien pero te esperaré afuera con los soldados ! --


	30. Conversación

\-- Sabes que necesito saber quien es tu esposa y porqué es tan parecida a mí, aunque tengo amigos no tengo ningún familar en el universo que yo sepa, por favor Kylo contesta mi pregunta ¿ tú esposa es mi hermana gemela ? --

\-- Eso ya no importa Rey, mi esposa murió hoy, tú disparaste en el Halcón milenario contra la sección del Supremacía II donde ella se encontraba ¿ no sentiste su ausencia en la Fuerza ? --

\-- Sentí la perdida de muchos compañeros en la batalla, que no pude distinguir su ausencia, yo no la maté Kylo, yo pilotaba el Halcón pero no disparé, fue Chewie quien lo hizo ¿ entonces es verdad Kylo ? ¿ Ella era mi hermana ? --

\-- El wookie la mató, yo maté a su compañero y él mató a mi compañera, supongo que estamos a mano ¿ Estás llorando ? ¡ No la conocías siquiera ! ¿ En verdad es muy importante para saber quien era ella ? --

\-- Snif,snif sí Kylo por favor, has algo bueno en tú vida y dimelo --

\-- ¡ No ! Ella no era tu hermana --

\-- Entonces ¿ quien era ? ¿ simplemente una mujer que era identica a mí ? --

\-- Ella era tu clon --

\-- ¡ Qué cosa ! ¿ Mi clon ? ¡ Los clones tardan años en crecer y tu esposa se veía de mi misma edad ! --

\-- Mi esposa y mi guardia personal son clones de última generación, crecieron en un contenedor en un sólo año --

\-- ¿ Quieres decir que mandaste a hacer un clon mío mientras yo estaba en coma ? --

\-- Así es Rey --

\-- ¿ Para que hiciste eso ? ¿ Para desalentar a la Resistencia ? --

\-- Tengo que reconocer que en parte lo hice por eso, pero no fue la razón principal --

\-- ¿ Cual fue esa razón pricipal Kylo ? ... ¡ Dilo ! ¡ Contesta ! --

\-- El doctor Koch, el neurólogo que te atendió en Ceva I dijo que tú cerebro estaba tan afectado que lo más probable es que nunca despertarías del coma, no podía concebir el universo sin ti, lo supe cuando te golpeaste la cabeza en mi nave y quedaste en coma, tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderte para siempre, yo acababa de mandar a hacer los clones que se convirtieron en mi guardia personal en el sistema Kamino así que decidí hacer un clon tuyo, con la enorme ventaja que ella desconocería mi turbio pasado, yo la amaba y ella llegó a amarme también snif,snif,snif --

\-- ¿ Quieres decir que mandaste a hacer un clon mío porque me amabas ? --

\-- Tú sólo has querido ver un monstruo en mí, y tienes razón soy un monstruo, pero hasta los monstruos tienen sentimientos ¡ Yo te amo Rey ! Como la ame a ella porque ella era parte de ti, tú lo sabes aunque prefieres no prestarle atención a mis sentimientos snif,snif,snif --

\-- ¡ No puedo creer lo que me dices Kylo ! Has hecho cosas horribles, eres un enfermo mental todo lo que has hecho lo confirma , es muy difícil creer que realmente puedas amar a alguien y llorar así por la pérdida de un ser querido --

\-- Yo soy un ser humano que tiene sentimientos como cualquier otro Rey, si te hubieras quedado conmigo te habrías dado cuenta, tú rechazo sólo me sumergió aún más en la oscuridad --

\-- No te das cuenta Kylo, si yo hubiera aceptado unirme a ti , yo me habría sumergido contigo en la oscuridad, yo no hubiera podido salvarte, tu salvación dependía de ti mismo, y no quisiste hacerlo, fue más importante para ti conquistar la galaxia que el amor que dices sentir por mí --

\-- Tú nunca quisiste saber de los planes que yo tenía para la galaxia, la otra Rey me escuchó y llegó a apoyarme, porque sabía que yo quería el bienestar de todos los habitantes de la galaxia --

\-- Querías un Nuevo orden a tu modo Kylo , no a la manera que la gente quiere vivir, los sistemas de la galaxia quieren su libertad, quieren gobernarse así mismos, ese es un derecho que les corresponde --

\-- ¿ Aunque no sea lo mejor para ellos ? --

\-- Aún así Kylo --

\-- ¡ Rey ! ¡ Necesito tu ayuda ! Seguramente los aliados de la Resistencia pedirán mi ejecución inmediata, mi hijo es muy pequeño aún tiene apenas tres años de edad, necesita un hogar, tú eres su madre lo mejor es que te quedes a cargo de él --

\-- ¡ Kylo ! ¿ Qué estás diciendo ? ¡ Definitivamente has enloquecido ! Tu esposa era igual a mí pero no era yo,tu hijo no es hijo mío --

\-- ¡ Por supuesto que es hijo tuyo ! Los clones son estériles Rey ,creí que lo sabías, mi esposa no podía concebir hijos con sus propios óvulos, así que ella concibió a Kyle con uno de tus óvulos, la esposa de tu neurólogo hizo personalmente la fertilización in vitro, así que Kyle es tu hijo biológico, aunque no lo diste a luz él es tú hijo, querías un familar, ahí lo tienes, él tiene tu color de ojos ¡ cuida de nuestro hijo Rey por favor ! --

\-- ¿ Qué dices ? ¿ Tú hijo es mi hijo también ? ¡ No puede ser ! --

\-- Presta atención a tus instintos Rey , a ti nunca te he mentido, sabes que digo la verdad , Kyle es tu hijo --

\-- ¡ Por la Fuerza ! Creo que sí es verdad, es por eso que sentía la presencia de un familiar cuando yo meditaba , creí que era mi hermana gemela, pero en realidad era mi hijo --

\-- ¡ Cuidalo Rey ! él es ahora la persona más importante para mi en el universo --

\-- Snif, snif, snif Deberia estar enojada contigo pero no puedo estarlo ¡ Tengo un hijo ! ¡ Nunca más me sentiré sola ! ¡ Yo lo cuidaré ! ¡ Sí eso haré ! Él es también la persona más importante del universo para mí desde ahora , quiero verlo y abrazarlo ¡ decirle cuanto lo quiero ! Snif snif --

\-- ¡ REY ! ¡ REY ! YA TE TARDASTE MUCHO AHÍ DENTRO ¿ ESTÁS BIEN ? --

\-- ¡ ESTOY BIEN FINN ! , ¡ YA VOY ! --

\-- Gracias Rey, antes de que te vayas me gustaría saber quién era el infiltrado que tenían en la Primera orden y les informaba todos nuestros movimientos --

\-- El capitán Mitaka --

\-- ¡ Ese maldito bastardo ! Nunca pensé que podría ser él, él es el más insignificante de mis capitanes --

\-- Nunca debiste subestimar a nadie, en tu búsqueda de poder y conquista, mataste a varios familiares del capitán Mitaka en el sistema Redrish, desde entonces él nos informaba de sus movimientos para frenar el alcance de tu Imperio --

\-- Estoy pagando las consecuencias de subestimar a las personas, perdiéndolo todo, hasta mi propia vida ¡ hasta nunca Rey ! espero que seas feliz en verdad te lo deseo, dile a mi hijo que lo amo --

\-- Sé lo diré , ahora dame tu Comunicador personal ... Bien ¡ Ahora hasta nunca Ben ! --

Fracase' al igual que mi abuelo, también lo perdí todo, me hubiera gustado tanto impedir que mi Rey muriera, ella era todo lo que la Rey original nunca será conmigo ¿ Dónde estarán mis guardias personales ? Hay mucho disturbio en la Fuerza para saber si ellos están vivos o muertos ¿ Qué sucederá cuando llegue el resto de la flota de la Primera orden ? ¿ Se rendirán ante la Resistencia o pelearán ? Como quiera que sea el caso dudo que el resto de la flota pueda hacer algo para cambiar el resultado de la guerra ¡ Esto se acabó ! Ya no hay nada que hacer.


	31. El escape

\-- ¡ KYLO DESPIERTA ! --

\-- ¿ Qué sucede Rey ? ¿ Qué haces aquí ? --

\-- El resto de la flota de tu Imperio se rindió, pero no vine a hablar de eso, nos han informado que un enorme ejército se está reuniendo en las profundidades de las Regiones desconocidas y está entrando al hiperespacio, nuestros informantes dicen que ese ejército es unas treinta veces mayor que el nuestro, al parecer son los grysk ¿ Sabías de ellos ? --

\-- Sólo sé, lo que quedó de ellos en los registros del Imperio , son conquistadores por naturaleza pero no pensé que tuvieran planes de conquistar toda la galaxia, seguramente saben que éste es el mejor momento para hacerlo cuando la galaxia entera está en el momento más vulnerable, si lo que dices es cierto un ejército de ese tamaño es prácticamente invencible --

\-- Vienen para acá, vamos a reunir lo que quedó de tu flota con la nuestra para pelear contra ellos --

\-- ¡ Es una locura Rey ! Ni con ambas flotas podrán ganar ¡ Nunca podrán ganarle a un ejército tan grande ! --

\-- Lo sé Kylo, pero es nuestra obligación luchar por la libertad de la galaxia --

\-- ¡ Esa es una locura! ¡ una estupidez Rey ! ¡ Van a sacrificarse todos en vano ! Lo mejor que pueden hacer todos es huir por sus vidas --

\-- Los líderes de los sistemas aliados de la Resistencia ya tomaron la decisión de luchar, están decididos a pelear por su libertad --

\-- ¡ Huye Rey ! Llevate a nuestro hijo lejos donde pueda estar a salvo --

\-- ¡ No puedo hacer eso Ben ! Yo me convertí en un símbolo de libertad para muchos en la galaxia, si yo huyo muchos podrían desmoralizarse y no querrían pelear, tal vez incluso también podrían huir --

\-- ¡ Pues deberían hacerlo ! Es un suicidio pelear en estás circunstancias ! --

\-- ¡ Tengo que pelear Ben ! Es por eso que vine, conseguí la llave electrónica de está celda, huye tú, llevate a nuestro hijo lejos de aquí ¡ Ya lo vi Ben ! ¡ Es hermoso ! Él piensa que soy la madre que siempre ha estado con él , no quiero que muera aquí en la batalla snif, snif, snif llevatelo lejos por favor --

\-- Hace poco dijiste que soy un enfermo mental y ¿ ahora me pides que me lleve a nuestro hijo ? Tu dijiste que Kyle también es lo más importante para ti ¿ y prefieres dejarlo en mis manos que huir por su vida ? --

\-- Aunque Kyle es mi hijo es solo una vida yo tengo que intentar salvar la vida de mucha gente más, además tu eres el padre de mi hijo yo sé que lo amas y harás hasta lo imposible para salvarlo --

\-- ¡ Eres tan terca como siempre ! ¡ No iré a ningún lado sin ti ! ¡ No puedo perderte dos veces el mismo día ! --

\-- ¡ No puedo Ben ! ¡ No puedo ! Snif, snif, snif cuatro de tus guardias personales sobrevivieron al abordaje de la Resistencia, están encerrados en celdas individuales en esté pasillo ! aquí están las llaves ! abre sus celdas y escapen juntos, llevate a Kyle Snif, snif, snif --

\-- Ojalá dejarás de hacerte la heroína , en el fondo nos parecemos Rey, tú al igual que yo siempre has querido ser alguien importante, sólo que de manera diferente a mí --

\-- ¡ Vete Ben ! ¡ Vete ya ! Kyle está en la que era tu habitación con una droide de protocolo, aquí está tu sable, no mates a tus custodios por favor --

Ahora entiendo que la verdadera Rey y yo jamás hubiéramos podido estar juntos nuestras ideologías son tan diferentes, azotaré con el uso de la Fuerza a todos los custodios de las celdas contra la pared ¡ Listo ! Ahora tengo que abrir las celdas de mis guaridas ¡ ya está la primera ! ¡ La segunda ! ¡ La tercera ! ¡ La cuarta !

\-- ¡ GUARDIAS SI QUIEREN VIVIR SIGANME ! ESCAPAREMOS POR EL HANGAR 4 AHÍ ESTÁ MI NAVE TIE, Y EN EL TRAYECTO PASAREMOS POR MI HIJO, A QUIEN SE INTERPONGA EN NUESTRO CAMINO ¡ MATENLO ! ¿ ESTÁN DE ACUERDO ? --

\-- ¡ SÍ SEÑOR ! --

Demasiados miembros de la Resistencia intentan detenernos, son unos estúpidos, unos suicidas, o tal vez prefieren que los matemos nosotros y no los grysk,

¡ Por fin llegamos a la habitación de mi hijo !

\-- ¡ KYLE HIJO VEN CONMIGO ! ¡ VÁMONOS ! --

\-- Sí papi ¿ me vas a llevar con mi mami ? --

\-- No hijo ella no irá con nosotros pero se reunirá con nosotros después --

\-- Aaah ¿ CiCi irá con nosotros papi ? --

\-- No hijo ella se quedará aquí , gracias CiCi por cuidar siempre tan bien a mi hijo --

\-- De nada Emperador, es mi deber --

\-- Vámonos ya hijo nuestros guardias nos están esperando allá fuera, dame la mano Kyle --

\-- ¡ Sí papi ! --

Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al hangar 4, no está lejos pero me ha parecido una eternidad llegar ahí.

\-- ¡ GUARDIAS PELEEN TOME CADA UNO UNA NAVE Y HUYA POR SU VIDA! ¡ SON LIBRES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE DE HACER CON SU VIDA LO QUE MEJOR LES PLAZCA ! ¡ GRACIAS POR SU FIEL SERVICIO ! --

\-- ¡¡ GRACIAS SEÑOR !! --

\-- ¡ Papi tengo miedo ! --

\-- ¡ No tengas miedo hijo ! Yo te estoy cargando y te estoy protegiendo con mi sable de los disparos ¡ Pronto saldremos de aquí en mi nave TIE !... ¡ ahí está mi nave hijo ! ¡ Ya casi llegamos !--

\-- ¡ Papi mi mami no viajará con nosotros ! --

\-- ¡ No hijo ! Ella nos alcanzará después ¡ Cerraré la compuerta tenemos que despegar cuanto antes , sientate en la silla, te pondré el cinturón de seguridad ... ¡ Ya está ! Estas muy bien agarrado a la silla. Me alegro de haber añadido dos asientos más a mi nave ¡ agarrate bien Kyle ! vamos a despegar --

\-- ¡ Sí papi ! --

\-- ¡ LA NAVE SE VA A MOVER MUCHO HIJO Y VA A DAR VUELTAS AGARRATE MUY BIEN A LA SILLA ! --

\-- ¡ SÍ PAPI ! --

¡ Por fin salimos del Supremacía II ! Mis guaridas escaparon también pero veo que nos siguen cuatro, cinco, ocho, diez naves caza, tendremos que derribar la mayor cantidad posible de naves caza si queremos escapar.

¡ Ya derribe dos naves ! Y creo que mis guardias otras cuatro, pero creo que derribaron las naves de dos de mis guardias ¡ Maldición ! Ese caza casi me derriba ¡ Lo conseguí ! ¡ Ya lo derribe ! Al parecer mis guardias derribaron a otros dos cazas, sólo queda uno ¡ Ya está ! Derribe al último.

\-- ¿ ESTÁS BIEN KYLE ? --

\-- TODO ME DA VUELTAS PAPI --

\-- ¡ ESTÁS MAREADO ! ¡ PRONTO SE TE PASARÁ ! ¡ HIJO AGARRATE BIEN VAMOS A ENTRAR A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ ! --

\-- ¡ SI PAPI ! --

Tengo que pensar a dónde ir, podría llevar a Kyle al castillo de Mustafar , aunque es un planeta poco accesible e ideal para escondernos no es el mejor lugar para criar un niño, Naboo podría ser un mejor lugar pero no sé como podría ganarme la vida ahí y mantener a mi hijo, creo que Tatooine es la mejor opción, ahí esta la granja que pertenecía a la familia de la madre de mi abuelo, la compré por eso, esa granja es legalmente mía, y podría trabajarla volviendome campesino, además la casa de la granja es subterránea el lugar ideal para ocultarnos, sí lo mejor es residir en Tatooine.

\-- ¡ KYLE HIJO ! ¡ VAMOS AL PLANETA TATOOINE ESE SERÁ NUESTRO NUEVO HOJAR ! --

\-- ¡ TENGO HAMBRE PAPI ! --

\-- Voy a buscar algo para que comas en los compartimentos de atrás --

Todavía siento la presencia de Rey en este universo, ella todavía está viva, espero que se arrepienta de pelear y nos busque ¡ es una tonta ! si tan sólo ella hubiera aceptado gobernar conmigo la galaxia hoy seriamos tan fuertes y tendríamos un ejército tan grande que hubieramos podido ganarle la guerra a los grysk.

\-- Aquí está hijo es una barra energética no sabe muy bien pero te calmará el hambre tardaremos unas horas en llegar a Tatooine --

\-- Sabe feo ¿ Mi mami nos alcanzará ahí papi ? --

\-- Sí hijo, sí --


	32. Granjeros

\-- ¿ Por qué metiste tú nave en está cueva papi ? --

\-- Porque es un buen lugar para esconderla, nadie sospecharía que está aquí --

\-- Pero ¿ para que la escondes ? --

\--Bueno para que... no nos la roben --

\-- Aaaahh ¿ Cuando vendrá mi mami ? --

\-- No lo sé bien hijo, tal vez en unos días nos alcanzará aquí, dame tu mano tendremos que caminar mucho hasta la casa donde vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante, si te cansas dímelo y te cargare' --

\-- Sí papi --

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser padre soltero, extraño a Rey a la Rey con que me case mi amada esposa mi compañera, me alegro al menos saber que el tiempo en que estuvo conmigo la hice feliz, sé que ella siempre fue feliz a mi lado, le di todo lo mejor de mí. No sé como cuidar a Kyle, su madre siempre se hizo cargo de él , espero hacer las cosas bien, porque al parecer yo sólo me haré cargo de Kyle, no quiero pensar en eso pero lo más probable es que Rey la verdadera Rey muera en batalla contra los grysk.

\-- ¡ Está es la entrada de nuestra casa hijo ! --

\--¡ Es una casa muy pequeña papi ! --

\-- Está es sólo la entrada hijo, la casa es en su gran mayoría subterránea --

\-- ¿ Qué es subterrá... ? --

\-- Qué está bajo la superficie, osea bajo tierra --

\-- ¡ Aaaahhh ! --

\-- Vamos a entrar --

\-- ¡ Yo soy P6 - FX soy el droide administrador de está granja ! Pertenece a mi amo el señor Ben Skywalker ¡ Identifiquense ! o me veré forzado a dar la orden a los droides custodios de atacarlos y echarlos fuera de la granja --

Había olvidado que compré está granja con el nombre de Ben Skywalker a los moradores de las arenas que se habían apropiado de ella, aunque el apellido Skywalker era el de Luke también es el apellido de mi abuelo y el de mi bisabuela Shmi según los informes que me dieron aquí, y Ben fue el nombre que me dieron mis padres, aunque detesto esté nombre fue el único que se me vino a la mente en el momento que compré la granja , no quise dar el nombre de Kylo Ren para que la gente de aquí nunca relacionara a los antiguos propietarios de está granja con el Emperador de la galaxia, nunca pensé que tendría que usar esté nombre y menos que tendría que vivir aquí.

\-- ¡ Yo soy Ben Skywalker ! ¡ Yo soy tu amo y dueño de está granja ! --

\-- Necesito comprobarlo con el iris de sus ojos señor --

\-- Está bien acercate y compruebalo ... --

\-- ... ¡ Bienvenido amo ! ¡ Es un placer conocerlo ! Le prepararé su habitación y para su pequeño acompañante también --

\-- El pequeño es Kyle mi hijo --

\--Es un placer conocerlo también pequeño amo --

\-- ¡ También me agradas P6 ! --

\-- Acompañenme por favor, por aquí --

\-- ¿ En que condiciones está la granja P6 - FX ? --

\-- Como usted lo sabe amo este planeta tiene un clima desértico, nuestras cosechas no son buenas, pero son lo suficientemente buenas para costear los gastos de la granja ¡ Ya llegamos ! ¡ Está es la habitación principal de la granja ! Ahora les mostraré la del joven amo Kyle --

\-- No hace falta la cama es grande en está dormiremos los dos --

\-- Como usted guste amo ¿ puedo servirle en algo más ? --

\-- Sí necesitamos algo para comer --

\-- Lamento haber sido tan descortés y no haberles ofrecido algo para cenar pero es la falta de costumbre , la granja Skywalker hasta ahora sólo había sido habitada por droides , esa es la razón del porque no tenemos mucha comida biológica en en éste lugar, mañana temprano mandaré a un droide a comprarles mucha comida , veré si hay algo ahora para que ustedes cenen, se los traeré cuanto antes --

\-- Sí por favor P6 ¡ tengo hambre ! ¡ las barras energéticas saben horrible ! --

\-- ¡ Haré todo lo posible en conseguirle algo que sepa bien mi joven amo ! ¡ En un momento regreso ! --

Mi pequeño tenía mucha hambre, le pareció un manjar una simple comida deshidratada , ya se durmió está muy cansado ha sido un largo día para él y para mí también, todavía siento la presencia de Rey en este universo ¿ será posible que no haya muerto ? o al menos no todavía. Tengo mucho sueño supongo que el que permanezca despierto no cambiará para nada el destino de Rey.

\-- ¡ BEN ! ... ¡ KYLO DESPIERTA ! --

\-- ¿ Rey ? ¿ Estás viva ? --

\-- ¡ CLARO QUE ESTOY VIVA ! ¡ Me estoy comunicando contigo mediante nuestro enlace no soy un fantasma de la Fuerza ! --

\-- No grites puedes despertar a Kyle --

\-- ¿ Kyle está bien ? --

\-- Sí ambos estamos bien por si te interesa saberlo ¿ Qué sucedió en la batalla contra los gryks ? --

\-- ¡ Fue una masacre ! la gran mayoría de nuestra flota fue destruida por completo, Finn, Rose y al menos tres de mis padawans murieron en batalla, creo que mis otros tres discípulos escaparon al igual que yo, aunque no sé adonde fueron cada uno de ellos ¿ Dónde están Ben ? ¡ Quiero ver a mi hijo ! --

\-- ¿ Porque escapaste ? Dijiste que no podías hacerlo para que tus amigos no se desanimaran --

\-- ¡ Tenías razón Ben ! era una estupidez luchar en esas circunstancias,mi muerte no hubiera cambiado en nada el resultado de la batalla , escape casi al final cuando ya quedaban muy pocas naves de nuestra flota, te confieso que sentí mucho miedo de morir y no volver a ver a mi hijo ¿ Dónde están Ben ? ! Yo iré a reunirme con ustedes --

\-- Estamos en el planeta Tatooine en la zona del Borde exterior en una granja que perteneció a la madre de mi abuelo Anakin Skywalker --

\-- ¿ Como los encuentro al llegar ahí ? --

\-- En el puerto espacial de Mos Eisley pregunta por la granja Skywalker ¿ el wookie viene contigo ? --

\-- No estoy en el Halcón milenario estoy pilotando un avión caza, el Halcón fue destruido durante la batalla, Chewie murió seguramente junto con Finn y Rose --

\-- Entiendo, te estaremos esperando Rey ¡ gracias por no hacerte la heroína y escapar de la batalla ! --

¡ Rey está viva ! ¡ Viene para acá ! Le dije a Kyle que su madre nos alcanzaría en este lugar sólo para tranquilizarlo pero resultó ser verdad, sin embargo no sé en que plan viene Rey hasta acá, que tal si quiere llevarse a Kyle con ella lejos de mí ¡ NO ! ¡ Ella no puede hacer eso ! Kyle es mi hijo también, más hijo mío que de ella, hasta hace muy poco ella ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Kyle, pero ¿ que tal si ella quiere que seamos una familia ? Rey en algún momento sintió algo por mí, bueno realmente por Ben Sólo pero tengo que aceptar que aún hay algo de Ben Sólo en mí, sin embargo ahora que recuerdo Rey no dijo que Dameron muriera en la batalla ¿ y sí ella tiene algo que ver con Dameron y quiere llevarse a Kyle para formar una familia con él ? ¡ NO ! ¡ Jamás permitiré que se lleven a mi hijo lejos de mí ! Él es lo único que tengo en el universo ¡ Si lo intentan los mataré ! ¡ Juro que si es eso pasa los mataré a ambos !

\-- ¡ Papi despierta ya amaneció ! --

\-- ¡ Me quedé dormido ! Tu mamá ya no debe tardar en llegar --

\-- ¿ Mi mami ya viene para acá papi ? --

\-- Sí hijo, en unas horas llegará, mientras ella llega vamos a buscar algo para desayunar en la cocina --

\--¡ Sí papi ! ¡ Bravo ! ¡ Mi mami ya va a llegar ! --

Amo a Rey tanto que hice un clon de ella para que de alguna manera ella estuviera conmigo, sin embargo tengo que reconocer que conocía más a la clon de Rey que a la original, la verdadera Rey no ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que ella creyó que yo regresaría con ella al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, claro con excepción de cuando me pidió que huyera con Kyle ¡ Estoy nervioso ! No sé que sucederá de ahora en adelante ni cuáles son las expectativas de Rey para nuestras vidas.

\-- ¡ Amo Ben ! hay una nave justo a la entrada de la casa ¿ espera usted a alguien o es un intruso al que tenemos que echar fuera de aquí ? --

\-- Debe ser Rey, mi esposa , Kyle dame la mano ya llegó tu mamá vamos a recibirla --

\-- ¡ Sí papi ! --

Para Kyle está es la madre que ha estado con él todo el tiempo, me alegra que no se diera cuenta que la madre que lo dio y estuvo siempre con él a luz murió , me alegra que no sienta el dolor y la perdida que yo estoy sintiendo.

\-- ¡ MAMI ! ¡ MAMI ! ¡ TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO ! --

\-- Yo también hijo te extrañe mucho, ven a mis brazos ¡ dame un fuerte abrazo ! snif, snif, snif --

\-- ¿ Por que lloras mami ? --

\-- De felicidad hijo ¡ te quiero mucho ! ¡ eres lo más importante para mí ! snif, snif, snif --

\-- ¡ Yo también te quiero mucho mami ! --

\-- Vamos adentro, Rey después debes llevar la nave a esconder a la cueva donde escondí mi TIE yo te llevaré, no quiero que los moradores de las arenas se den cuenta que somos propietarios de naves, sería peligroso podrían atacar la granja para apropiarse de ellas --

\-- Sí Ben lo entiendo --

\-- Dime Rey ¿ A que vienes ? ¿ A quedarte con nosotros o a llevarte a mi hijo contigo ? --

\-- Vengo a quedarme, al menos por algún tiempo si no te molesta, después de eso no sé que voy hacer, creo que dependerá de las circunstancias --

\-- Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras y también te puedes ir cuando lo desees, pero quiero que sepas que jamás permitiré que te lleves a Kyle contigo, yo soy su padre y él debe estar conmigo --

\-- ¡ YO SOY LA MADRE DE KYLE ÉL DEBE ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO ! ADEMÁS ¡ TÚ ERES UN ASESINO KYLO ! ¡ NO QUIERO QUE ENSEÑES A MI HIJO A HACER LAS MISMAS COSAS QUE TÚ ! --

\-- ¡ MAMI NO LE GRITES A MI PAPI ! --

\-- Sólo lo hice para que me escuchara mejor hijo, no lo volveré a hacer si no te gusta --

\-- Yo le enseñaré a mi hijo como sobrevivir en una galaxia oprimida por los grysk, y sí también le enseñaré a asesinar si tiene que hacerlo pero sólo si realmente tiene que hacerlo --

\-- No tenías que asesinar a Han Sólo ni a los usuarios de la Fuerza que mandaste a matar por tus caballeros de Ren por ejemplo --

\-- Sí te hace feliz no hay día que pase que no me arrepienta de haber matado a mi padre , reconozco que fue un error, me equivoqué el pasado no muere cuando asesinamos a quien nos hizo daño, sino cuando ese pasado deja de afectarnos, en cuanto a los usuarios de la Fuerza que asesinaron mis caballeros de Ren sólo lo hacían si eran una amenaza para mi Nuevo Imperio, si te hubieras unido a mí cuando te lo propuse lo hubieras sabido --

\-- ¡ Bienvenida ama Rey ! ¡ Soy P6 - FX ! El administrador de la granja de su esposo , estoy a sus órdenes --

\-- ¿ Mi esposo ? --


	33. Una vida normal

\-- ¿ Mi esposo ? --

\-- Si Rey tu eres mi esposa la galaxia entera vio nuestra boda en la holonet --

\-- Pero yo no era la mujer que se caso contigo ese dia --

\-- Claro que si, tu eres la jedi Rey de Jakku , tu eres la mujer que se caso conmigo ese dia, toda la galaxia pudo verlo --

\-- Tu sabes perfectamente que esa mujer no era yo, ella era mi clon pero no era yo --

\-- Por supesto que eras tu, ella fue hecha de una de tus celulas, ella eras tu, ella misma penso que eras tu la original Rey de Jakku, la ultima maestra jedi, ella murio pensando que eras tu, tu eres mi esposa Rey te guste o no, en los archivos de Coruscant esta el documento electronico oficial que avala nuestro matrimonio por si quieres salir de dudas --

\-- ¡ Llegaste muy lejos Kylo, muy lejos ! --

\-- ¡ Te amo Rey ! Hice todo eso porque no pude superar el hecho de que vivirias toda tu vida en coma, si te hace sentir mejor, te dire que la otra Rey siempre fue feliz a mi lado y yo fui feliz por primera vez en mi vida junto a ella --

\-- Seguramente no te conocia si hubiera sabido todo lo que has hecho te hubiera considerado un monstruo como... --

\-- Completa la frase Rey, me hubiera considerado un monstruo como tu, tienes razon por eso nunca le dije que yo asesine a mi propio padre para que ella nunca viera lo que tu ves en mi y te impide amarme --

\-- ¡ Mami ! ¿ No trajiste a CiCi ? --

\-- ¿ A quien ? --

\-- Era la droide de protocolo de la otra Rey tambien cuidaba a Kyle algunas veces, lo mas probable es que fuera destruida en la batalla contra los grysk --

\-- No hijo , ella no vino conmigo --

\-- P6 - FX llevate a nuestro hijo a que conozca a algunos pequeños droides que vi limpiando por ahi, tal vez quiera jugar con ellos necesito hablar con mi esposa a solas --

\-- Que no soy su esposa --

\-- Si lo eres ,crei que lo habias entendido --

\-- Si amo como usted ordene, venga joven amo Kyle lo llevare a conocer todos los droides de la casa, le van agradar estoy seguro de ello --

\-- ¡ Esta bien P6 ! ¿ Despues van a jugar conmigo papis ? --

\-- ¡ Si claro Kyle ! Cuando tu papi y yo hayamos terminado de conversar mi amor --

\-- Bueno esta bien, vamonos P6 --

\-- ¡ Kyle es tan tierno ! Todavia no puedo creer que soy su madre --

\-- Una buena madre no apartaria a su hijo de su padre --

\-- Yo no quiero apartar a Kyle de ti, pero no puedo dejar que mi hijo aprenda a ser como tu, cuando llegue el momento apropiado me lo llevare de aqui, puedes visitarlo si lo deseas pero no lo dejare contigo --

\-- ¡ Seguramente quieres largarte con ese maldito de Poe Dameron ! Recuerdo que le dijo a la otra Rey que queria ser algo mas que un amigo para ti ¿ Eres su amante Rey ? --

\-- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kylo Ren --

\-- ¡ Claro que es de mi incumbencia ! ¿ Eres mi esposa ? ¿ Ya lo olvidaste --

\-- Yo no deberia decirte esto pero tengo que desahogarme con alguien, ademas si hay alguien con quien siempre he sido sincera es contigo, creo que he sido mas sincera contigo que conmigo misma, Poe siempre quiso que tuvieramos una relacion mas alla de una simple amistad, el me insistio durante mucho tiempo al respecto, pero yo no quise tener una relacion romantica con nadie en primer lugar porque aunque los textos jedi no mencionan nada al respecto es bien sabido por algunas personas que los jedis no tiene relaciones del tipo romantico con nadie, en segundo lugar porque no queria que fuera una distraccion para mi y yo tenia que estar enfocada en mis padawans y en tercer lugar porque no queria perder nuevamente una persona tan importante en mi vida como perdi a mis padres y a ...Poe era tan bueno y amable conmigo que yo termine por ceder y le dije que si ganabamos la guerrra y ambos sobreviviamos comenzariamos una relacion sentimental, finalmente los textos jedi no mencionan que los los jedis no deben tener relaciones romanticas pero despues que desperte del coma y regrese a la Resistencia, el me dijo muy apenado que habia comenzado una relacion con alguien mas,asi fue que cuando desperte del coma me entere que los dos hombres que parecian tener sentimientos hacia mi, habian continuado sus vidas dejandome atras, Poe con un joven piloto de la Resistencia llamado Iker Cross y tu con una mujer con la que te casaste y parecia ser mi hermana gemela snif,snif,snif no se siquiera si Poe Dameron sobrevivio a la batalla contra los grysk si te hace feliz saberlo --

\-- ¿ Por que lloras Rey ? ¿ Amas a ese bastardo de Poe Dameron ? --

\-- ¡ Eres un estupido Kylo ! ¿ No escuchaste lo aue te dije ? --

\-- Lo que entendi es que te deprimio mucho que Poe Dameron te cambiara por alguien mas --

\-- ¿ Eso fue todo lo aue entendiste ? Lo que me afecto es que todas las personas que dicen amarme me abandonan --

\-- Yo no te abandone Rey, fuiste tu quien continuamente me rechazaba, yo siempre te quise a mi lado, eras tu la que me abandonaba --

\-- Yo siempre quise estar con Ben Solo snif,snif,snif solo con el, es por eso que fui al primer Supremacia para ayudarte a regresar a la luz y volvieras a ser Ben Solo, yo no podia estar al lado de Kylo Ren un asesino de mundos enteros ¡ me hubiera gustado tanto que regresaras a la luz ! ¡ Hubieramos estado juntos para siempre snif,snif,snif --

\-- ¡ Yo te amo Rey ! ¡ Todavia podemos estar juntos ! Podemos ser una familia normal junto a nuestro hijo --

\-- Las cosas no son tan faciles, tu no eres Ben Solo nunca regresaras a la luz ahora lo se, aunque ames mucho a nuestro hijo no dudaras en asesinar a cualquiera si eso le conviene a cualquier plan que tengas en la cabeza, estoy segura que Ben Solo no era asi, ademas yo tengo que comenzar una Resistencia contra el gobierno opresor de los grysk y estoy segura que tu no me apoyaras en eso --

\-- Rey no podras derrotar a los grysk con una simple Resistencia, tienes que darte cuenta que despues de la guerra de tantos años la galaxia esta devastada, aunque haya sistemas estelares que quieran ayudarte, no tendras aliados porque no podran ayudarte aunque quieran --

\-- Tengo que intentarlo, aunque me lleve una vida entera tengo que cimentar las bases de una nueva Resistencia que con el tiempo venza a los grysk y restaure la paz en la galaxia --

\-- Rey ¿ hasta cuando seguiras buscandole un proposito a tu vida ? ¿ No te das cuenta que ese proposito somos Kyle y yo ? Yo no regresare a la luz nunca tienes razon, pero lo cierto es que en mi al igual que en ti hay luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo ¿ no puedes verlo ? Es cierto que nunca regresare a ser el Ben Solo que fui alguna vez cuando era un adolescente, pero aun hay algo de el en mi, como tu pudiste percibirlo cuando fuiste al primer Supremacia intentando hacerme regresar a la luz, tampoco regresare a ser Kylo Ren el conquistador de la galaxia, simplemente sere Ben Skywalker el granjero de Tatooine ¿Tal vez podrias amar a ese ? --

\-- No lo se Ben, tu me has decepcionado tanto, lo unico que se es que no puedo dejar que la galaxia permanezca mucho tiempo bajo el gobierno opresor de los grysk --

\-- Ven conmigo Rey, vamos afuera --

\-- ¿ Afuera ? ¿ Para que ? --

\-- Quiero mostrarte algo... Mira los dos soles de Tatooine a ellos les tomo millones de años en formarse de la acomulacion de gases que usan como combustible, todas las cosas cosas tienen su tiempo para suceder Rey, la paz de la galaxia llegara tarde o temprano, la duracion de nuestras breves vidas no es nada en el tiempo que se maneja el universo, tal vez la liberacion de la galaxia llegara en la siguiente generacion o tal vez en la que sigue despues de esa, recuerdo que la otra Rey me dijo una vez que la Fuerza se encargaria que la galaxia tuviera buenos gobernantes y creo que ella tenia razon --

\-- Nunca pense que te oiria hablar asi, hasta pareces un hombre sabio --

\-- ¡ Vaya ! Si el que yo parezca sabio te hace reir, entonces me hare el hombre mas sabio de la galaxia --

\-- Voy a pensar tus palabras Ben tal vez tengas razon, pero por ahora solo quiero estar con mi hijo --


	34. Mos Eisley

\-- Kyle voy a dormir contigo de ahora en adelante mi amor , espero que quepamos bien los dos en la cama --

\-- Pero ¿ por qué no vas a dormir con mi papi ? Siempre han dormido juntos --

\-- Bueno es algo complicado de explicar hijo , cuando seas grande lo entenderás --

\-- ¿ Tú y él se pelearon ? --

\-- No mi amor no es eso --

\-- Entonces ¿ por qué no van a dormir juntos ? --

\-- Kyle es un niño prodigio Rey, demasiado inteligente para su edad, creo que lo heredó de ti --

\-- Sí ya me di cuenta, es muy inteligente tiene un lenguaje muy fluido para su edad , Kyle mi amor tu papi y yo no vamos a dormir juntos por asuntos de gente mayor, pero tu papi y yo no nos hemos peleado, P6 - FX ¿ dónde está la habitación de Kyle ? --

\-- Es por aquí ama Rey siganme por favor --

Rey es tan terca¿ por qué no puede entender que su lugar está en mi cama conmigo ? Extraño a la otra Rey ella era de mentalidad más sencilla más abierta no se contaminó con la ideología liberal de la Resistencia, si está Rey nunca hubiera oído hablar de la Resistencia muy probablemente hubiera sido igual a la otra Rey.

\-- Buenos días Ben --

\-- Buenos días Rey ¿ Kyle no se ha despertado ? --

\-- No, sigue dormido todavía , estoy preparando el desayuno ¿ quieres desayunar conmigo ? --

\-- No tienes que preparar el desayuno para eso están los droides --

\-- Cuándo estaba en Jakku yo siempre me preparaba mi comida, este lugar me recuerda mucho a Jakku pero claro con mejores condiciones, con comida, una casa, y una familia --

\-- ¿ Nos consideras tu familia a Kyle y a mi ? --

\-- Sinceramente a Kyle sí él es mi hijo, a ti no sé todavía, sientate a la mesa yo te sirvo el desayuno --

\-- Gracias Rey --

\-- Cuentame Kylo ¿como era ella ? La otra Rey --

\-- ¿ Para que quieres saberlo ? Ella ya no está, se ha unido a la Fuerza para siempre --

\-- Necesito saber, tengo la angustiosa curiosidad de saber como era ella ¿ era igual a mí o era diferente ? Tú sabes me refiero a su personalidad --

\-- Mmmm está sabroso tu desayuno Rey --

\-- Gracias, responde a mi pregunta Kylo ¿ como era ella ? --

\-- Bueno creo que ella era como tú, muy dulce y tierna cuando deseas serlo, aunque lógicamente la otra Rey era mucho más cariñosa que tú conmigo , las únicas veces que recuerdo que fuiste tierna conmigo fue cuando estabas en Ahch - y tocamos nuestras manos con nuestra conexión y en el elevador del Supremacía, mientras que con tus amigos de la Resistencia siempre eras amable --

\-- Tú sabes perfectamente por qué no he sido amable contigo Ben, si la otra Rey hubiera sabido todas las cosas que hiciste hubiera sido igual que yo contigo --

\-- Lo sé Rey, lo sé ya no quiero hablar de lo mismo --

\-- Está bien Ben ¿ dime por qué dijiste que tu nombre ahora es Ben Skywalker ? --

\-- Yo compré está granja que perteneció a mi abuelo con ese nombre --

\-- Pero el apellido Skywalker era el apellido de tu tío Luke, y tu lo odiaste hasta el día que él murió --

\-- ¡ Lo odio todavía ! No se te olvide que él intentó asesinarme mientras dormía --

\-- Yo también intenté asesinarte en la base Starkiller ¿ ya se te olvidó ? --

\-- Era diferente tú te estabas defendiendo de un extraño que te secuestró, era lógico que reaccionaras así, pero en el caso de Luke Skywalker él era mi tío, él único familar con el que yo convivía, yo lo amaba Rey lo reconozco él era la única figura paterna que tuve , su traición me destrozó por dentro, por eso lo odié y lo odio todavía, sin embargo el apellido Skywalker era también él de mi abuelo Anakin Skywalker antes de que se convirtiera en Darth Vader, yo supe que él era mi abuelo hasta que se difundió por un complot de difamación política en contra de mi madre Leia Organa , ni mí tío ni mis padres me dijeron jamás que Darth Vader era mi abuelo, ellos siempre estuvieron tan lejos de mí --

\-- ¡ Lo lamentó mucho Ben ! --

\-- Tengo que ir a Mos Eisley a comprar semillas para nuestra próxima cosecha no quiero dejar ese trabajo a simples droides yo creo que está granja podría ser más productiva con mejores semillas tenemos la enorme ventaja de tener tres pozos de agua en nuestro terreno así que no tenemos escasez de agua, también quiero informarme en Mos Eisley en que condiciones quedó la galaxia después de la batalla de la Resistencia y sus aliados contra los grysk --

\-- ¡ Yo voy contigo Ben ! --

\-- ¡ Está bien Rey ! Pero llevaremos a Kyle con nosotros no quiero dejarlo sólo con simples droides , Mos Eisley es un lugar peligroso iremos cubiertos con túnicas para no ser reconocidos y tú tienes que dejar tu nave caza en una cueva, iremos en uno de los vehículos de la granja, nadie debe relacionarnos con Kylo el antiguo Emperador de la galaxia ni con la jedi Rey para todos debemos ser una familia normal de humanos dueños de una granja --

\--¡ Sí Ben ! --

\-- ¡ MAMI ! ¡ PAPI ! ! ESTÁN JUNTOS ! ¡ NO SÉ ESTÁN PELEANDO ! --

\-- ¡ Claro que no estamos peleando ! Nos llevamos tan bien que vamos a ir los tres juntos al puerto espacial de Mos Eisley a comprar semillas para la próxima cosecha ¿ Qué te parece mi amor ? --

\-- ¡ SÍ ! ¡ BRAVO ! ¡ MIS PAPIS SE QUIEREN MUCHO ! --

\-- Sí hijo, tu mami y yo nos amamos mucho --

\-- ¿ Cuándo nos vamos papis ? --

\-- Cuando termines de desayunar --

\-- Yo te sirvo hijo --

\-- ¡ Gracias mami ! --

Tuve que regatear demasiado por un buen precio para las semillas pero parece que son de muy buena calidad, tengo que buscar a alguien que acabe de llegar para saber como van a gobernar los grysk la galaxia.

\-- Disculpe ¿ usted sabe como gobernaran exactamente los grysk la galaxia ? --

\-- Al parecer esas inmundas criaturas gobernarán como lo hacia el antiguo Imperio , será un gobierno muy opresor que nos cobrará muchos impuestos a todos, si nos oponemos a pagar impuestos no dudarán en matarnos --

\-- ¿ Qué sucedió con la Resistencia y sus aliados ? --

\-- Hasta dónde sé los últimos que quedaron y no lograron escapar fueron ejecutados, a como están las cosas ya no hay nadie que pueda enfrentar a los grysk, estamos a su merced --

\-- ¡ Qué terrible ! --

\-- Así es señora nos espera una vida más difícil que antes de ahora en adelante --

\-- Muchas gracias por la información buen hombre --

\-- De nada, ya tengo que irme --

\-- Ben si lo que dice ese hombre es cierto la galaxia está pérdida --

\-- Eso parece Rey al menos por ahora, si te hubieras unido a mí cuando te lo pedí tal vez hubiéramos reunido un ejército lo suficientemente grande para derrotar a los grysk pero en vez de eso nos debilitamos enfrentándonos entre nosotros --

\-- ¡ Pues yo pienso que si tú hubieras regresado a la luz conmigo cuando te lo pedí, habríamos derrotado juntos a la Primera orden y actualmente estuviera gobernando una democracia lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a los grysk ! --

\-- ¡ PAPI ! ¡ MAMI ! ¡ NO SE PELEEN ! ANTES NUNCA PELEABAN --

\-- No estamos peleando hijo sólo tenemos puntos de vista diferentes --

\-- Rey necesitamos comprar algo de ropa sólo llegamos a éste planeta con la que teníamos puesta, también compraremos algo de comida, considerando las circunstancias lo mejor será no venir muy seguido a Mos Eisley éste lugar es peligroso está lleno de maleantes y además alguien podría reconocernos --

\-- Si está bien Ben --

\-- ¿ Por qué mi mami siempre te dice Ben, papi ? Antes te decía mi amor --

\-- Bueno hijo ella me dice así porque Ben es mi primer nombre --

\-- Me gustaba más cuando mi mami te decía mi amor y tú le decías cariño --

\-- Las cosas cambiaron al llegar al llegar a éste planeta hijo, ¡ vámonos ya ! se nos hace tarde y no quiero viajar de noche de regreso a la granja --

Rey está muy seria desde que ese hombre nos dijo que ya no hay nadie que pueda enfrentar a los grysk. Me pregunto ¿ Qué hubiera pasado si la otra Rey no hubiera muerto ? Lo más probable es que sería ella la que estuviera conmigo hoy, pero seguramente está Rey le hubiera contado la verdad de que ella es un clon a la que yo llené de mentiras para llenar el vacío de mi vida seguramente la otra Rey hubiera terminado por odiarme más que la Rey original, la Fuerza sabe que lo hace, si algún día está Rey llegará a amarme sería sabiendo perfectamente las cosas espantosas que he hecho, sabiendo realmente quien y como soy. No pierdo las esperanzas de que Rey llegue a amarme después de todo casi desde que llegó me llama Ben es un buen inicio.

\-- ¿ Ya mero llegamos a la granja papi ? --

\-- Sí hijo ya casi llegamos --

\-- ¿ Por qué ya no usas vestidos mami ? Antes siempre usabas vestidos --

\-- Eeeehhh porqué es más cómodo usar pantalones en éste planeta Kyle --

\-- Entonces ¿ ya nunca vas usar vestidos ? --

\-- Creo que no hijo --

\-- ¡ Es una lástima ! a mi papi y a mí nos gustaba mucho verte con tus vestidos --

\-- Bueno supongo que en el futuro podría ponerme algún vestido --

\-- Tu mami se ve bonita como sea hijo, ella sabe que me gusta de cualquier manera --


	35. Para otro tiempo

\-- ¿ Qué estás haciendo Ben ? --

\-- Estoy revisando cuantos wupiupis gastamos hoy y cuantos nos quedan , no nos queda mucho pero puedo usar las joyas y objetos valiosos que siempre traigo en el compartimento trasero de mi nave si hace falta ¿ Ya se durmió Kyle ? --

\-- Sí, hace mucho que se durmió estaba muy cansado hoy fue un día muy largo para él , aproveché para bañarme y prepararme mi cena ¿ ya cenaste ? Es mucho podría darte de la mía --

\-- Gracias Rey pero ya cené P6 - FX me trajo mi cena --

\-- Ben dijiste que la otra Rey creía que era yo ¿ como es que ella creía eso ? --

\-- Otra vez con lo mismo Rey, no quiero hablar eso --

\-- Necesito saberlo, gran parte de la galaxia todavía cree que yo realmente era tu esposa --

\-- ¡ Tú eres realmente mi esposa ! Ya te lo expliqué, pero si te hace feliz te lo diré, la otra Rey siempre creyó que eras tú porque le dije que había perdido la memoria, ya no hablaré más al respecto --

\-- La extrañas Ben --

\--¡ Por supuesto que la extraño ! Fue mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera y amiga también --

\-- ¿ Tú amante ? --

\-- ¡ Sí Rey ! La otra Rey y yo fuimos todo lo que una pareja que se ama pueden llegar a ser --

\-- ¡ Es tan extraño ! Yo siempre he estado sola, nunca he tenido una relación de ese tipo con nadie y mi clon tuvo un esposo y un hijo que la amaban, ella vivió lo que yo hubiera vivido si tú hubieras regresado a la luz conmigo --

\-- ¿ Nunca has tenido una relación absolutamente con nadie Rey ? --

\-- No Ben, no ¿ Qué haces ? ¿ Por qué te acercas tanto ? --

\-- Estás temblando Rey ¿ Por qué tiemblas ? --

\-- No lo sé, creo que porque estás demasiado cerca de mí --

\-- ¡ Tus labios son tan húmedos y hermosos Rey ! ¿ Algún hombre los ha besado antes ? --

\-- No, nadie me ha besado, alejate Ben por favor --

\-- ¡ No ! no me alejaré porque realmente no quieres que lo haga --

Los labios de Rey saben dulce como las frutas del desierto de éste planeta ¡ Por fin ella dejó que me acercara a ella ! ¡ Ella dejó que la besara ! Ahora necesito adentrarme en su boca ¡ Sí ! Ella abrió su boca para mí, su lengua deja que yo la tome que la posea ¡ Rey es mía ! ¡ Ella debe aceptarlo ! Es la voluntad de la Fuerza que estemos juntos. Mis manos necesitan tocarla, tocar su espalda, su cintura mmmm su torneado trasero...

\-- ¡ Esto no está bien ! ¡ Es un error ! --

\-- ¡ No es un error Rey ! Es la voluntad de la Fuerza que estemos juntos, recuerda la visión que tuvimos cuando tocamos nuestras manos con nuestra conexión ¡ nos vimos juntos ! en ese momento creí que tú estarías conmigo en el lado oscuro y tú creiste que yo estaría contigo en la luz, pero ambos nos equivocamos en eso, nosotros debemos estar juntos justo en el medio, en el equilibrio de la Fuerza --

\-- ¡ Esto es tan rápido para mi Ben ! ¡ Tengo que irme a mi habitación ! --

\-- ¡ No te vayas Rey ! ¡ Lo siento !¡ Pero es que te amo tanto ! --

\-- ¡ Es tan confuso para mí Ben ! dices que amas a mí y a la vez a la otra Rey también --

\-- ¡ No lo entiendes Rey ! Ella fue hecha de ti, para mí ambas son la misma persona, tú eres ella y ella eras tú --

\-- Pero tú dijiste que la extrañas --

\-- Extraño el amor, la dulzura y la pasión que tú te niegas a darme --

\-- ¡ Necesito pensar Ben ! Hablaremos mañana , buenas noches --

¡ Soy un estúpido ! No debí apasionarme tanto y querer llevarmela a la cama tan rápido, debí ir más despacio, ahora he perdido terreno con ella, las cosas iban tan bien y ahora puede ser que esté peor que al principio. Tal vez ella me tomé como un degenerado sexual ¡ Fui un imbécil ! ¡ Ya pensaré que hacer mañana , lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir también. Mi cama es demasiado grande sin Rey a mi lado pero ni modo.

\-- ¡ Rey ! ¿ que haces aquí ? ... ¡ Di algo !, no te quedes callada ¿ que haces en mi habitación en la mitad de la noche ? ... ¡ REY ! ¿ A DONDE VAS ?--

¿ Que hace Rey en mi habitación observándome fijamente mientras duermo en la mitad de la noche ? ¿ Es lo que estoy pensando ? ¡ Tiene que serlo ! no hay otra explicación, ella quiere que le haga el amor ¡ tiene que ser eso ! Voy a seguirla ella tiene que aceptar que me ama y quiere ser mi mujer.

\-- ¡ REY ! ¡ REY ! ¡ DETENTE ! --

\-- ¡ No grites ! Podrías despertar a Kyle --

\-- Está bien lo no haré, pero contesta mi pregunta ¿ Qué hacías en mi cuarto mirándome fijamente ? ...¡ Contesta ! ¡ Di algo ! --

\-- ¡ No lo sé Ben ! Creo que puede ser verdad lo que dijiste hay oscuridad en mí, sentí el impulso de ir a tu habitación --

\-- No te sientas apenada Rey, eso no tiene nada que ver con la oscuridad siempre y cuando tú me ames es normal que sientas atracción hacia mí y quieras tener intimidad conmigo ¿ Me amas Rey ?... ¿ Por qué lloras ? --

\-- ¡ Siempre te he amado Ben! este amor ha sido una sombra para mi todos estos años, he luchado constantemente contra lo que siento porque tú eres un asesino , no debería amarte como te amo snif,snif,snif --

\-- Rey no te puedo prometer que no mataré a nadie, pero si te puedo prometer que será sólo si tú o Kyle están en peligro ¡ Yo te amo Rey ! No hay razón para que no estemos juntos --

\-- ¿ Por qué me ofreces tu mano ? --

\-- Sí tomas mi mano te quedarás conmigo y con Kyle para siempre, vendrás conmigo a mi habitación y te convertirás en mi mujer pero si no tomas mi mano entonces veté mañana mismo, no quiero que Kyle se encariñe más contigo si no piensas quedarte con nosotros, porque ¡ oyeme bien Rey ! ¡ jamás ! ¡ jamás, dejaré que apartes a mi hijo de mí ! --

\-- Snif,snif,snif ¡ Me alegra ver como el amor hacia nuestro hijo te ha sacado de la completa oscuridad en la que estabas Ben ! Me quedaré con ustedes, pero te estaré vigilando constantemente para que nunca vuelvas a sumergirte completamente en la oscuridad, tienes razón no estás en la luz pero tampoco en la oscuridad, ¡ vale la pena intentarlo ! ¡ Te amo Ben ! ¡ Siempre te he amado ! Snif,snif,snif --

\-- ¡ Yo también Rey ! Desde la primera vez que te vi ¡ te amo ! --

¡ Rey me dio su mano ! ¡ Ella se quedará conmigo ! Se convertirá en mi mujer tal y como su clon lo hizo.

\-- ¿ Qué haces Ben ? --

\-- Cargandote, te llevo a nuestra habitación ¡ Ya verás de todo lo que te habías perdido en todos estos años ! --

Es fascinante ver a Rey dormida con su cara de satisfacción después de tener el primer orgasmo de su vida, la haré tener muchos más después de éste está Rey es mejor amante que la otra debe ser porque está es la Rey original sin embargo eso nunca se lo diré,es tan curioso desflore' a Rey dos veces. ¡ Nunca más estaremos sólos ! Serán difíciles nuestras vidas en una galaxia tan oprimida pero juntos saldremos adelante.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que llegamos a Tatooine ¡ ya pronto tendremos nuestra primer cosecha ! sin embargo tendremos que darle parte de ella a los grysk pero aún así nos quedará lo suficiente para vivir bien. Es raro Rey siempre se levanta de la cama después que yo, es muy temprano ¿ estará en el baño ? No ,no está aquí, la buscaré por toda la casa ¡ demonios ! ¿ dónde está ? ¿ se habrá llevado a Kyle lejos de mí ? ¡ Kyle no está en su habitación ! ! No ! ¡ No puede ser ! ¡ Rey se llevó a Kyle ! ! Yo confie' en ella ! ! No debí hacer eso ! Rey seguramente se llevará a Kyle en su nave, iré a buscarlos tal vez todavía no estén muy lejos.

\-- ¡ Rey ! ¿ Qué hacen aquí afuera tan temprano ? --

\-- Salí a tomar aire fresco últimamente todas las mañanas tengo náuseas y Kyle se despertó por el ruido que hice y quiso venir conmigo --

\-- Sí papi, mi mami se sentía mal y quise hacerle compañía --

\-- ¡ Bien hecho hijo ! Llegué a pensar que te habías llevado a Kyle lejos de mí Rey --

\-- ¡ Eres un tonto ! ja,ja,ja ¡ Yo no haría eso Ben ! nunca había visto un amanecer con dos soles tan hermoso --

\-- Recuerdo que la otra Rey tuvo una visión del futuro en sus sueños donde me veía a mí y a sí misma con nuestro hijo en un planeta con dos soles, su visión se ha cumplido, eso me confirma que tú y la otra Rey siempre fueron la misma persona de alguna manera ¿ dijiste que ya llevas varios días con náuseas en las mañanas ? --

\-- Sí eso dije --

\-- Recuerdo también que la otra Rey tenía náuseas matutinas cuando estaba embarazada de Kyle --

\-- Ahora que lo pienso tengo unos dos meses de retraso de mi periodo , en Jakku tenía retrasos por eso no le di importancia, pero creo que en Jakku era porque comía muy poco, nunca había tenido tantas náuseas y menos en las mañanas ¡ entonces es verdad ! ¡ estoy embarazada ! ¡ Vamos a tener otro hijo ! --

\-- ¡ Sí cariño ! ¡ Felicidades !Mientras la paz de la galaxia llega cuidaremos muy bien de nuestros hijos, la paz será para otro tiempo, para otra generación, cuando la Fuerza lo considere conveniente --

FIN

¡ GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ÉSTE FIC !

 *** Fue muy dificil para mi publicar los ultimos tres capitulos porque ya no tengo internet en mi casa asi que tuve que publicar los tres capitulos con datos, desde el principio de este fic visualice un final donde ni Rey gana la guerra con la Resistencia ni Kylo con su Primera orden, en el final de este fic ellos se dan cuenta que ninguno de ellos es tan determinante para la paz de la galaxia como ellos siempre habian pensado, Kylo y Rey no son tan importantes como ellos creian porque los tiempos del cosmos son mucho mas grandes que el de los seres humanos, la paz es para otro tiempo asi termina este fic.**

 **¡ Gracias a todos en especial a Carina, Loki Shiro y** **Universe por darle seguimento a la otra Rey !**


End file.
